


Killer

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But don't like him, Emotional Manipulation, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mickey Milkovich sleeps with someone else, Mickey is powerful but shy, Oral Sex, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Sex, Tags May Change, Terry is a monster, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Treason, Violence, WIP, a little violence, despised because of their physical appearance, happy ending gallavich, heat - Freeform, kind of racism, powerful Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Evolution is not a straight line, it takes different paths.The abnormals had evolved differently from other humans. They had a second pair of ears and a tail, both covered with fur.Mickey, Mandy and several of their family were part of these different beings, and lived under Terry's reign of terror.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter can be quite difficult to read (Terry is a fucking bastard)  
> This fanfic was inspired by these edits (credits to JuliaRox_says and all_lovefisher on twitter)
> 
> Edit: I changed the tags a little to stick as much as possible to the story and warn readers. But as marked in the tags, all finished well (I promise)

    

 

Humans, as we know them, did not appear on Earth by magic. All the physical traits stem from a long evolution that has allowed them to move from the state of simple molecules to the creatures they are today.

 

But evolution is not a straight line.

It takes different paths.

Most of the time, the less developed branches disappear for the benefit of others. But here it is, one of them dormant for years has finally woken up about ten years ago.

 

The researchers succeeded in proving that the genes present in these abnormal humans, as the media call them, were present in several thousand-year-old subjects.

Nobody really knew what had awakened these genes and awakened the differences they generated in their carrier.

But the fact was that it was now very much present in society.

 

The majority of the population preferred to remain deaf to the scientists' explanations, and preferred to turn against these different beings.

 

Several rumors began to run, including the fact that these beings were the result of a zoophile relationship. And before the ignorance, the stupidity, and the cowardice of the people of this world, the mockery and lies became a stronger truth than the truth itself.

  


All that these beings had physically different from the others, the normal ones, was a second pair of ears and a tail, both covered with fur.

 

They also had some behavioral differences. Indeed they heard better, thanks to their double auditory canals and usually had a more developed agility than normal.

On the other hand, like many animal species, the abnormal ones suffered every month of heat, and this as of the age of 15 years.

 

Pushed them to seek to reproduce themselves as quickly as possible.

  


The fear of the unknown soon gave way to monetary attraction.

These heats had in many men grown a business idea more than lucrative.

 

In just a few years, several illegal brothels businesses were born.

 

Abnormals were locked up there and had to satisfy the needs of their client.

 

Several ways had risen against these atrocities, and had succeeded in prohibiting these brothels.

Unfortunately, the lure of gain had as always attracted villains, who had made sure to withdraw the majority of their rights to these creatures.

 

Unable to prove their humanity, lawyers defending the abnormal, had failed to protect them any longer.

Following this trial, it was decided that any abnormal births would be the property of their normal parents, normal spouses, or normal children. And that if no one in the family circle could vouch for them, they would become the property of the government.

 

A few revolts broke out around the world. But they were quickly killed.

  
  


Terry Milkovich had always been an opportunist.

He had been in the first to create an abnormal brothel, and had rebelled against people wanting to give rights to what he did not even consider as things.

 

When the loony had changed, and his brothel had closed, Terry had not been slow to change his strategy.

 

The new law allowed him authority over an abnormal wife and the abnormal children who would be born.

He had therefore decided to marry one of the youngest and most beautiful of the harem who used to work in  his brothel.

 

The reluctance of the latter face this relationship was quickly silent under the blows of her future husband.

 

Terry was not the kind of man to love the presence of the abnormals, even though he understood the fascination that surrounded their sexual prowess.

He did not want to consummate this marriage more than necessary, nor even to allow the one who was his wife to live decently.

 

She became pregnant only a few days after the marriage was declared. This did not stop Terry from having her worked day and night, while he was having a good time in their home with other women.

 

These infidelities were not a torture for Mariya, but rather a deliverance. If her husband's behavior was disgusting to her, the thought of letting this man touch her again made her want to throw up.

 

When the law against brothels had been voted, she had hoped that things would change. Unfortunately, they had only got worse.

 

Getting pregnant while looking after the house and working was difficult, but it was the price to pay for Terry to have no reason to approach her.

More than once she had thought of fleeing; But having already witnessed Terry's fury, she knew it was death waiting for her if she tried.

 

The rage in which Terry returned when their child was born was more terrible than anything she could have imagined.

The low level of examinations performed during the pregnancy and their low number had not made it possible to discern the fact that the unborn child Colin, was a boy and that he did not carry the genes of his mother.

 

Mariya had managed to calm Terry's rage only by leaving this man she hated more than anything, touching her body again.

Once again, she was quickly pregnant.

 

Unfortunately, despite more repeated examinations, the techniques of the time did not allow to know if the unborn child presenting the features of his mother.

 

And Terry's anger was only worse when Iggy came into the world.

 

Fearing for her children's lives, Mariya begged Terry to give her another chance just minutes after giving birth

 

The physical and mental brutality that Terry was quick to apply against her was the worst pain she ever felt. But she manages to hold on to protect her children from their father's violence.

 

Her abnormal genes allowed her to quickly fall pregnant again. The doctors tried to persuade the couple to end this pregnancy not to tire the body of the mother already sold by two pregnancies close, but Terry did not fold, preferred to see his wife suffer rather than abandon his project.

 

Fearing another nasty surprise, Mariya increased the work she did for Terry as much as possible, hoping that if there was bad news, he would be less able to kill her or take her children away if she went essential.

 

Terry forced her to take part in several exams, still experimental at that time, which could normally reveal the status of the unborn child.

 

Terry's satisfaction with the result was as great as Mariya's relief.

Although aware of her husband's plans, she knew that she had more than a decade left before Terry could do anything to this little being. And she hoped these years were enough for the world to change or for Terry to disappear from their lives in one way or another.

 

Although the child's status was exactly what Terry expected, there was no examination to determine the baby's sex.

 

Mariya thought she was cursed when she gave birth to Mickey.

He had her  genes. He had the second pair of ears, and the tail, representative of their kind, but he was a boy. And these were much less profitable than girls.

 

The story was repeated again after this pregnancy. But this time Terry left nothing to chance.

Each week, Mariya was forced to take further exams until Terry was certain that her pregnancy was performing as expected.

As soon as one of the examinations proved false, he forced Mariya to have an abortion, and made her fall pregnant again soon afterwards.

 

This horror lasted for several months, until the baby turned out to be an abnormal girl as Terry had hoped.

 

Being pregnant was most difficult. The fatigue caused by her previous pregnancies, and her repeated abortions, began to take a toll on her body.

Fortunately Terry gave her a break after Mandy was born.

 

Where he had to do the fate of his other children, he wanted Mandy to grow up well. Mariya had taken this as a gift, although she knew that Terry's goal was to sell their child, be able to take care of her, and taking care of her brothers at the same time gave her hope.

 

More than once, in the following years, Terry had sought to reimpregnate Mariya again. But fortunately for her, the doctors had managed to stop him by promising that she would not survive another pregnancy.

 

In front of this difficulty, Mariya had feared that Terry did not want to get rid of her. But having to raise his children alone afterwards seemed to stop him enough to keep her alive.

 

He had not forgotten his plan, however, and had decided to make other abnormalities worse, by planning to declare the children as his wife's if they turned out to coincide with his expectations.

 

Even though she knew the horror that many other abnormals must have endured, Mariya could only welcome those moments of respite that finally allowed her to get closer to her children.

 

Unfortunately, Terry's acceptance of his condition seemed to diminish when Mickey reached the age of three.

 

It was not long before she fell pregnant again, despite the condition of her body.

 

Several times she had thought of ending her life, but leaving her children in the hands of this monster was unthinkable, and taking them with her, unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- What are you drawing?  
> \- My little sister.  
> \- It looks like a cat!  
> \- It's because she's super small, but she has big ears ... We see only that ...  
> \- She must be funny.  
> \- Yes. Except when she's crying or pooping! I leave her alone then. "

Mickey had always been terrorized by his father whom he saw as a heartless being, who spent his day terrorizing his mother and brothers and who paid more than unhealthy attention to his little sister.

  
  


He had very quickly understood that his father would never show him any love, and that on the contrary the latter would never try to hide the hatred he had towards him.

 

But it did not matter to him very much because the love his mother had for him was good enough for him.

 

Mickey knew no one outside his family, he had never been out of his house. His only playmates were his brothers and his little sister.

 

Mickey had more than once asked his mother why neither she nor he had the right to leave the house, while his big brothers or his father could go out at leisure.

His mother's response had not really convinced him, but the fear he had seen in his eyes had cut him off.

There was no doubt that his father would go after her if he learned that he wanted to disobey his orders.

 

However, Mickey could not resist the urge to go out indefinitely, and he took advantage of a day when his father and his brothers were away from home to venture out.

 

For his greatest happiness, he met a little girl of his age a few steps from home.

 

Unlike him, she had no extra ears, no tail. But that did not really shock Mickey because he was used to seeing beings a little different from him. Neither his father nor his brothers had tail or ears on the top of their heads. Only his mother and Mandy looked like him on that point.

For all that, his brothers had never treated him differently, nor did his mother make any difference between them.

 

The little girl turned to him and got up quickly when she saw him.

 

"- Hi." she greeted him cheerfully.

 

"- Hi ..." Hi, in turn, shyly Mickey.

 

"- Do you want to play with me?

\- What are you playing?

\- I'm drawing on the floor," she announced, proudly showing her the works she had just sketched.

 

"- Wow! You're good at it! "Said Mickey as he approached.

 

Without further ado he crouched next to the girl and began to draw in turn.

 

"- What are you drawing?

\- My little sister.

\- It looks like a cat!

\- It's because she's super small, but she has big ears ... We see only that ...

\- She must be funny.

\- Yes. Except when she's crying or pooping!  I leave her alone then. "

 

A laugh broke out between the two new friends.

 

Mickey jumped as the girl approached her hand to his ear.

 

"- Sorry ... I did not want to scare you, but they are so cute ...

\- ...

\- I can touch them please? "

 

Mickey winced a few seconds before accepting. Someone touching his ears did not hurt, but apart from his mother and brothers in their fights, no one had touched them.

 

Instinctively, he folded them and as the girl approached her hand with her head.

And froze when her hand rested on him.

 

"- They’re so cute t ...do they hurts?" She asked based on  Mickey's behavior.

 

"- No, but it tickles a little ..." he said shyly.

 

"- I would like to have ears and a tail.

\- You can do a lot of stuff with a tail that even my older brothers they do not know how to do!

\- Like what? "Asked the intrigued girl.

 

Mickey turned a bit to look around before getting closer to a stick. He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip in the concentrated air, and gently pushed his tail around the stick before lifting it from the ground.

 

The maneuver did not seem easy for him, but he was delighted by the cries of admiration that his new friend uttered.

 

"- And it's not easy! My mom says there's only the big guys who can do that. But I'm training a lot, " He announced proudly.

 

"- You'll be super strong after when you're older.

\- Yes. And I will save my mother, my little sister and my brothers so that no one will bother them.

\- And no bad guys can stop you," she said confidently.

 

They continued to play together for several hours.

 

It was only when the sun began to set that they realized the time spent drawing together.

 

"- There are my big brothers!" Announced the girl discerning two shadows edges of the grounds.

 

The two young boys quickly reached their level, and Mickey could not help but notice the change of expression on their faces when they saw his ears and tail.

 

One of them quickly pulled his new friend towards them to put the distance between the two children.

 

"- What are you doing here dirt ?!" cried one of the boys, glaring at Mickey.

 

The second approached him and pushed him violently to the ground.

 

"- Do not go near our little sister, you monster!"

 

Mickey remained paralyzed for a few moments against the aggressiveness of these newcomers.

 

"- But I did not do anything!" He protested.

 

"- You should not even exist! Abomination like you, not your place here! Strip of zoophiles!

\- Yeah! Your ears and your tail are disgusting. We should burn everyone like you.

\- But a guy with those horrible ears will not have the right to approach our sister!

\- Get rid of the monster!" Ordered one of the young men, throwing pebbles in Mickey's direction.

 

Mickey quickly got up and ran towards the house.

The magic of the day had disappeared to make room for the horror of this meeting.

 

Mickey had run into the house and had gone straight into the bathroom next to the room he shared with his mother and Mandy trying to hide his entrance.

 

He grabbed the pair of scissors from the bathroom cabinet and brought it to his head.

He grabbed one of his ears, and forced it to stay upright on his head as he approached with the scissors.

He closed his hand gently, but stopped short as the tears began.

 

His crying began to resonate throughout the house, quickly attracting his mother.

 

Mariya arrived completely frightened in the bathroom. She snatched the scissors from Mickey's hand and threw them before taking her son in his arms.

 

"- My God Mikhailo! Why?!?"

 

"- Why did you do that ?!" she asked a second time, watching the blood running down Mickey's face.

 

The little boy was crying and did not seem to want to let go of his mother.

 

She grabbed a towel, moistened it, and applied it to Mickey's head to try and stop the bleeding.

 

"- Mikhailo, my love ... why did you do that?"

 

Mickey sobbed a few more moments before he managed to calm down enough to answer.

 

"- They ... They said that my ears were ugly, and that I was a monster!

\- Who told you that? Your brothers?!?

\- No, my friend's big brothers. "

 

Mariya grabbed Mickey's shoulders and went down to his  level, forcing her son to look into her eyes.

 

"- You left?!? You went out of the house?!?

\- Yes ... " he admitted a small way.

 

"- I know you didn’t want me to, but ... But I found a friend to play with ...

\- ...

\- She said she liked my ears. But after her big brothers arrived, and they said I was a monster.

\- And that's why you wanted to cut them? "Mariya asked calmly.

 

Mickey nodded, trying to calm his tears.

 

"- Mikhailo, do you think mom is ugly?

\- What?!?

\- Do you think mom is ugly, she's a monster.

\- No! No! Mom is the most beautiful, " he said, vigorously wiping his cheeks.

 

"- But mom too has the same ears as you ...

\- Mom is beautiful! Mom is the most beautiful!

\- And I think you're the cutest boy ...

\- Really?

\- Really.

\- Even with my ears ...?

\- I love you even more for that.

\- ...

\- I do not want you to hurt yourself because of what they say these bad boys. You are not a monster. The monsters here are them. You are my little angel ... "she affirmed, caressing his cheek.

 

"- It is true?

\- That's right ... But do not tell your brothers otherwise they'll be jealous ... "she confessed with a soft smile.

 

Mickey nodded again. The tears had almost stopped flowing on his cheeks.

 

Mariya removed the towel to observe the damage. The notch was not deep, but it was likely to leave a scar.

She had hoped that the wickedness of this world did not affect so quickly her still fragile boy.

  
  


Mickey had hardened following this event. In spite of all that his mother had tried to do, he had discovered some of the horrors of this world, of the intolerance, and the hatred that some men bore to them because of their difference.

 

Where before, he feared his father, without really understanding the reasons that pushed him to hate him and his mother. Mickey now felt hatred for this man who believed himself superior to them.

 

He had never accepted being ashamed of who he was, but had learned to play with his differences to make them a strength, and to hide them from others' eyes to protect themselves.

 

While his brothers went out to play, he stayed inside to train, become more agile, stronger.

 

His mother had more than once tried to change his mind, but she had finally resigned herself to the tenacity of her son.

 

Their lives changed a few months later when Terry brought a baby and his mother back home. The little girl with the same ears as he and Mandy, and the same was true for the baby's mother.

She looked so young. Barely out of adolescence.

 

Terry had warned them that the young woman and the baby would stay home from now on. And that they too would sleep in the room Mickey shared with his sister and mother.

 

It did not take long for Mickey to understand that he and the baby had the same father. And it did not take him long to understand that Terry was paying her as much attention as Mandy.

 

The unhealthy attention his father paid to his daughter increased Mickey's determination to train.

  
He wanted to be able to protect his family from the monsters who lived outside of their homes, but also the monsters who lived in this house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been several minutes since cries and sirens sounded in the adjacent streets.  
> This wasn't the first time the cops were looking for someone in the area and it was certainly not the last one,the locals weren't angels.
> 
> He quickly raised his head and frowned when he heard several boxes fall into the reserve.  
> Kash wasn't there, and neither his wife nor their child.  
> Which left only two solutions to this noise problem.  
> Either a rat had dropped a pile of cardboard again, or someone had taken advantage of the back door to enter the store.
> 
> It was impossible for him to say whether he preferred to have to deal with a human intruder or a huge rat like those he had already had to chase several times from the reserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I don't say it often enough ... A fucking mega thank you to my two proofreaders, without whom this fanfic and all the other fanfics that I wrote would be incomprehensible!
> 
> Thank you! You are awesome! I love you!

Ian felt like spending his life in this store. It's been years now that he’s been working after the class so he could bring home a bit of money and help his brothers and sisters.

So far, working here himself has never been a problem, he would have spent a lot of time with his boss, his boyfriend...

But they finally broke up a few weeks ago, or rather Ian had broken up with him. Kash didn't' want to accept that, even if he was already married, father of two, soon to be 3 children.

 

This extra pregnancy had been the element of too much in their relationship, and Ian had preferred to walk around before being stuck in this relationship with no future.

 

But since their breakup, working for Kash wasn't really easy.

At first, Kash had tried to change his mind and to be drowned him under the proposals. Since he understood that it didn't work, that he had gone to threats, then tried to look like the victim of his situation. 

To hear him, he wasn't responsible for anything, and only chance, his wife and his parents were responsible of his current situation.

He had only said that it wasn’t his choice, that he had to listen to his parents, and that it was because of all this that he found himself in this situation now.

 

All his explanations didn't changed Ian's mind. On the contrary.

Ian had broken up with Kash because he no longer supported their situation, but also because he no longer supported the behavior of Kash. He never really made decisions, he never did anything against rules, he never revolted or revolted against rules, against his wife or his parents.

To hear Kash complain then just strengthened his motivation.

  
  
  


Since this break, the hours of work seemed to last forever, even if in recent days that Kash was very little present in the shop.

  
  


It had been several minutes since cries and sirens sounded in the adjacent streets.

This wasn't the first time the cops were looking for someone in the area and it was certainly not the last one,the locals weren't angels.

It was rare to find a family living near here who had never dealt with the cops.

 

Ian lowered his eyes on his magazine. The presence of police officers in the vicinity would at least have the merit of reducing shoplifting attempts for a few hours in the store.

 

He quickly raised his head and frowned when he heard several boxes fall into the reserve.

Kash wasn't there, and neither his wife nor their child.

Which left only two solutions to this noise problem.

Either a rat had dropped a pile of cardboard again, or someone had taken advantage of the back door to enter the store.

It was impossible for Ian to remember if he had closed the back door or not. 

And it was impossible for him to say whether he preferred to have to deal with a human intruder or a huge rat like those he had already had to chase several times from the reserve.

These critters were sometimes bigger than some cats or dogs and although he knew he was much more imposing than these creatures, Ian could not help but hate approaching them.

 

He made his way to the reserve and checked the back door. It was closed, which suggested that the intruder was indeed a rat.

 

Ian hesitated before pushing the door of the reserve. He really didn't want to see this thing, but Kash would kill him if he didn't get rid of it before he ate half of their stock. And Ian knew, his old lover was waiting for one thing now, an excuse to fire him.

 

Disgusted in advance, Ian open the door very slowly.

Several cartons seemed to have fallen behind this one and blocked its opening.

 

Ian stopped dead when he finally discovered the reason for all this noise.

The person to blame wasn't a rat at all, but a human being, sitting at the back of the reserve with his back against the wall and an arm gripping his stomach.

 

From here it was difficult to discern a face, especially since the intruder wore a cap pushed down to the ears and lowered his head.

 

He clearly didn't look in great shape, and it wasn't difficult to guess given the unrest outside, that he had fled here to flee the police.

 

Ian tried to get a little closer, but the door that had always opened without making any noise had now decided to creak and catch the intruder's attention.

 

It didn't take long for Ian to realize what the young man sitting in front of him was holding in his hand.

It was all the easier because he had reached out for him with his weapon.

 

Even though the idea of being threatened with a weapon was neither pleasant nor usual for Ian, he could not take his eyes off the young man's face, even to focus on the pistol he had in the hand.

 

His face was half covered with blood. He seemed to have been wounded in the head, and blood had flowed from under his cap.

He also seemed to have been hit in the stomach, at least that was what the stain of blood on his shirt was suggesting.

 

Ian took another step forward to try to get closer to the young man.

 

"- If you come any closer I will kill you," he growled.

 

Ian quickly turned around, fast enough anyway so that the stranger didn't have time to react.

 

He ran to the counter and grabbed the first-aid case before heading to the store door, locking it and turning the sign to indicate they were closed.

 

When he reached the reserve door again, he noticed that the stranger had tried to get up.

 

"- If you warned the cops that I'm here I will kill you_

\- You should not be trying to get up," Ian grumbled, coming closer to him.

 

He quickly forced him to sit down before ending up with the barrel of the gun against his skin.

 

"- You really want to die!?!" growled the stranger again, looking hard.

 

"- I didn't warn the cops. All I want is to help you, "Ian said, showing the first aid kit he had brought with him.

 

"- And anyway, if you try to shoot me it's going to alert all the cops around, then threatening me with this weapon is completely stupid.

\- ...

\- And now, I would appreciate you putting down your weapon and taking off your shirt. "

 

Ian could only smile when the young man in front of him raised an eyebrow.

 

"- What?!?" He growled again.

 

"- I don't like having a weapon pointed at me, and I need you to take off your top so I can look at your injury ..."

 

Ian felt the look of the intruder scanning him from head to toe before he removed the gun and laid it next to him.

 

"- You have balls! But why are you helping me when the police are after me?

\- Here we don't like the police too much ... Last week it was my brother they were chasing.

\- I could be a fucking murderer.

\- Are you a murderer?

\- No.

\- So, that's that. Can you take your shirt off now? "

  
  


The stranger seemed to hesitate a few more moments before pushing off the wall and pulling the bottom of his top towards him, revealing the white skin of his belly and the wound that was there.

 

"- It would be simpler if you removed it completely.

\- No way.

\- Are you really shy to the point of not wanting to be naked in front of me?" Ian asked with a big smile.

 

"- You really want to die. Do you think it's the right time for humor?

\- Is there ever a good for that?" Ian asked nonchalantly.

 

"- Maybe when you find yourself with a stranger injured and armed in a store supply while the cops are all looking for him ... Don't you think so?

\- No. I thought the situation would be even stranger if I didn't make a joke now, "Ian said before watching His wound more carefully.

 

"- It doesn’t look too serious. At least less serious than one might think with all that blood. It should be disinfected and sewn though. I think Veronica could_

\- Who's that?!?

\- My neighbor she is a nurse.

\- No question of bringing someone else around.

\- You realize that I am not a nurse, and that I have only looked at each time_

\- No one else Firecrotch." He growled.

 

"- Okay! Okay!

\- ...

\- Ian.

\- What?

\- My name is Ian ...

\- Don't expect me to tell you mine.

\- Ok, I'll call you Killer.

\- I told you that I didn’t kill anyone!

\- I know, but I like it...

\- ...

\- Good as Mr. Killer decided not to call a doctor, as much start the festivities.

\- If you could avoid comparing the fact of stitching my belly to the festivities it would be great!

\- Really, you don't like humor ... "In remark remarks before tackling the task.

 

The first-aid kit didn't necessarily contain everything needed, but being in a mini-market quickly allowed it to be completed.

Ian had tried to reproduce everything V did every time one of them ended up with this kind of injury, which surprisingly happened quite often.

  
  


The result seemed quite conclusive, even if Ian was certain he would have been more sure to go to the hospital to properly treat this injury. But to propose that to Killer would surely be suicidal.

 

"- Ok, I think that’s the best we are going to get. Take off your hat_

\- No!

\- You're wounded in the head, you have to_

\- No!"

 

Killer's determination to respond to this request astonished Ian. He tried to defuse a little tension that was up in the room.

 

"- You know if you're a little bald I would not make a joke_

\- I said no.

\- ...

\- Ok. "Ian agreed before grabbing a cotton pad soaked in disinfectant and lifting it up to Killer's face.

 

"- I said no," Killer growled, grabbing his wrist.

 

"- I just want to wipe the blood you have on your face to at least know if your wound is still bleeding," Ian grumbled, disengaging himself from Killer's grip and bringing cotton closer to his face.

 

The young man finally let himself go.

Ian was struggling to stay calm while Killer's gaze was fixed on him and they were so close. This guy was extremely handsome and had beautiful eyes.

 

Ian approached the cotton from Killer's eye, wiping the blood around, hoping it forced him to close his eyes and at the same time lessen the tension Ian felt.

 

But Killer only closes one eye, keeping the other fixed on Ian.

And even with his face still half covered with dried blood, and a closed eye, this guy was gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian had left Killer alone in the store's reserve. Neither Kash nor his wife was coming to the store until the next afternoon, so there was little chance of anyone catching him there.

He had even wanted to stay with Killer to make sure his wounds didn't get worse, but he had forbidden him.

 

"- People will find it strange if you stay here and will eventually look for you and come  here which does not help me at all," he said.

 

Ian had tried to parley, but Killer didn't seem to be a person willing to compromise.

  
  


Ian had got up earlier than usual to get to work.

He stopped short as soon as he passed the door surprised to find Kash behind the store's counter.

 

"- Kash ... what are you doing here?

\- It's my shop, I’ll come if I want.

\- That's not what I meant ... You’re not due to come to work yet_

\- Sorry to disappoint you, but I intend to stay all day. I have the inventory to do. And I would like you to explain the shit of the reserve! Why is it in this state? "

 

Ian had wanted to tidy the reserve before leaving last night. Killer had ordered him to leave after receiving a call. From what Ian had figured out people were supposed to pick him up, if the cops were leaving the neighborhood a bit, and Killer didn't want Ian in the vicinity when his friends arrived.

Ian had planned to take care of the reserve the next morning, but the arrival of Kash had finally cut his momentum.

 

"- There was a rat last night ... I wanted to tidy up this morning_

\- Why not last night?!?

\- With all the cops out I didn't want to hang around ... We don't really know what kind of guy they were looking for.

\- Ian, I warn you .... I will not let that kind of thing pass.

\- Do you want to fire me for leaving the reserve messy for one night?!?

\- You left without storing, and in addition things are missing on the shelf.

-Are you accusing me of stealing?!?

\- I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm warning you.

\- Well in this case, let me also warn you Kash, that if you try to fire me for a little thing like this one, you'll regret it. I didn't do anything wrong, if there are missing products it's just that there are still guys who managed to steal them. And you have no proof that it's me, or even that it happened under my supervision and not yours.

\- Don't talk to me in that tone Ian!

\- Otherwise what?!? Are you going to complain to your wife? Are you going to tell her that you want to fire me for that? Do you think she will agree? And you think I'll let you?

\- ...

\- So now if you'll excuse me, I'll go and tidy up the supplies before I get to work," Ian said, heading back to the store.

 

It didn't take him long to restore order to the room.

Killer seemed to have erased all traces of blood on the floor. Ian didn't really know what had caused the young man to hide any trace of his passing in this place, but he was grateful to him. He didn't quite know what he might have told as a lie if Kash had found a pool of blood in addition to the spilled stuff.

 

Ian tried to see things in a positive way. If he had taken the time to clean up behind him, it was probably that he was good enough to do it and leave this place ... His friends had probably helped him before taking him to see someone for his wounds.

 

He stayed a few more minutes in the reserve, knowing that Kash was in the next room didn't make him want to go out.

 

He was happy that Killer managed to leave, but he could not help but feel a little sad at the thought of never being able to see him again.

  
  


Working with Kash at the supermarket was getting harder and harder.

However Ian didn't want to change jobs for anything in the world. Although it was futile, it was the place where he had met Killer, and probably the only place where the young man could see him again.

It had been a week since Killer had entered the reserve and had disappeared, and he hadn't managed to get him out of his head. He wanted to see him again.

But with the little information he had that was impossible.

 

Ian walked into the store, mechanically saluting Kash before putting his jacket behind the counter.

 

He quickly noticed the pile of bills lying next to the box.

 

"- What is it?

\- ...

\- Kash!

\- Your client came to give this to you.

\- My client?!? "Ian asked astonished.

 

"- Don't look so innocent, I know very well that you sleep with other men for money ... In the end you have certainly broken up with me only because I was too poor to pay you all this that you wanted.

\- Are you going to stop your delusion and tell me what are you talking about?!?

\- This guy came, he was looking for you and seeing that you weren't there he left me the money ... He said it was for the other night. That he didn't have the money at that time but he didn't want you to think he was gone without paying.

\- What did he look like?

\- Fuck! You see so many guys that you don't even know who I'm talking about? I'm not here to keep your accounts_

\- Kash! What did he look like?!? "Ian asked anxiously.

 

"- Brown hair, little, bad temper... Frankly you could find better_

\- When did he come?!?

\- Just before you came out_

\- Where did he go?

\- I don't know I didn't look_ "

 

Ian rushed out of the store pushing Kash along.

 

There was no trace of Killer in the street, yet he was sure of it, it was him.

 

The money was certainly for the goods that had disappeared that night.

 

A storm of emotion was returning to Ian.

 

Killer didn't want him to have a problem and wanted to pay back the money for what he had asked. Moreover, if he had come today, he had to be well enough to get around.

 

However, after coming here to pay the money, Killer had no reason to cross his path again.

  
  


Ian noticed that many people looked restless on their way home.

 

The atmosphere seemed different from other days.

 

"- Hi!" Lip said to him as he walked through the living room door.

 

His brother was sitting on the couch, with a multitude of leaves in front of him.

 

"- Still doing the homework for others?

\- What do you want ... These guys are stupid enough not to know how to answer questions.

\- And they are also stupid enough to accept the price you ask them.

\- Human stupidity is my business," Lip said proudly, handing a beer to his brother.

 

Ian grabbed it and sat on the chair next to Lip.

 

"- Tell me, don't you think there's a weird atmosphere tonight?

\- A strange atmosphere?

\- Yeah, coming back I felt like there were fewer people and everybody was watching the others ... I don't know how to explain it...

\- It must be about curfew.

\- What curfew?!?

\- Seriously?

\- ...

\- A few weeks ago there was a problem with an abnormal. It was quite late, and she was going home alone. She crossed the road of a guy and ...

\- And what?

\- She said it was a rape, he said she was in heat and she jumped on him and he could not do otherwise.

\- What?!? What is this story?

\- There was a trial, and they decided that the abnormal should not go out alone in the evening after a certain time.

\- Wait! What is the link.

\- During the trial they said that if she had been accompanied by a normal, he would have managed to control herself and prevent it from happening.

\- But what is this delirium! Even if she was in heat, this guy must be able to keep his cock in his pants!

\- The judge didn't see it in the same way as you ...

\- Tell me at least that this guy will go to jail for rape ...

\- No. They said it was the fault of the abnormal. The girl's father asked for compensation money, but I don't think he got anything.

\- He asked for money?!?

\- From what I understood the girl was a virgin. And an abnormal virgin is worth more than an abnormal non-virgin ...

\- Wait! A girl gets raped and all that follows is that her parents are claiming money for compensation and that the abnormal can not go out at night?

\- Yep! This is where I bless heaven because we have no abnormal in this family. "

 

Ian's eyes widened in amazement at his brother's words.

 

"- I have nothing against them. And I'm outraged by what happened to this girl ... But I'm glad that none of the people I love have to suffer the oppression they suffer.

\- ...

\- And if not we can change the subject? Unless you want to talk about a subject just as happy as war, famine, the end of the world ... "Lip said with a smile.

  
  


Ian had never really talked a lot with any abnormal.

It was usually quite rare to rub in unless they were part of your family, and as Lip said a few weeks ago, they had no abnormal in their family.

 

Since that stupid law had been passed, the streets were definitely emptier at night.

It was unlikely that all the missing people would be abnormal, but it was a safe bet that their absence disempowered others to go out.

 

Identity checks had increased. It was impossible for an abnormal to stay outside at night without being arrested.

  
  


Ian had closed the front door of the store and was out the back alley.

 

He usually preferred to avoid this lane, but in a rush of anger Kash had asked him to return the key to the front door and use only the back door to get in and out of the store. He later told him that he could change his mind if Ian changed his mind about their relationship as well.

 

Since it was impossible for him to be fired, Kash seemed to have decided to fuck his life to the maximum, hoping to crack him.

 

Ian didn't crack, however, and Kash's actions had the opposite result. The young man was now struggling to remember what he liked about Kash in the first place.

  
  


Ian paused for a moment when he reached the end of the alley and returned to civilization.

Someone seemed to be trying to hide in the alley right in front of him.

 

Without thinking, he crossed the street towards the shadows he had seen.

 

"- If you come closer you're a dead man," said a threatening voice.

 

Ian stopped forbidden.

 

An arm was now out of the shadows. And it wasn't difficult for him to see the weapon that the man held in his hand. But it wasn't the weapon that made him stop, or even the threat of the man, but simply his voice.

 

"- Killer ...? Killer, it's you? "Ian asked, stepping forward a little.

 

"- Fuck! Are you really suicidal, or don't you understand when you're told not to move?!? "The young man growled when Ian was close enough to see his face.

 

"- I believe that_"

 

Ian stopped short. Killer wasn't alone. There was a girl hidden behind him. A girl who looked a lot like him. The same blue eyes, the same pale skin, the same black hair. Only the extra ears on her head seemed to really make a difference between them.

 

"- Don't move," Ian ordered before running away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Mickey and Mandy hide in this alley in front of Kash and Grab?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I publish this chapter today rather than tomorrow because, as surely as many of you, I'll probably be be very busy tomorrow. However, I intend to publish a little something on the 25th as a Christmas present. (Although many will surely have plenty to do that day too)
> 
> And because I don't say it enough ... Thanks to my two wonderful friends who help me for all these fanfics. I love you!

Mickey was angry.

 

When he returned home, he found his brothers completely panicked.

For a few months they had begun to plan everything they would have to do for Mandy's first heat. Given her age, it would come on quick and soon have consequences if they didn't find a way to control them.

 

When Mickey was in the same situation two years ago, his brothers were completely helpless and powerless.

They had ended up locking him for several days in the basement until time did its work. Afterwards they had managed to find someone to help ease  Mickey during his heat. It wasn't necessarily pleasant for him but it allowed him not to suffer constantly from lack for several days in a row.

The helper, Marco, was a friend of his brothers.

He was one of the only people Mickey and his brothers trusted, and one of the only ones who knew about Mickey's connection to the rest of Milkovichs.

 

His brothers had initially wanted to offer him one of their "friends" working at night in the streets of Chicago, but Mickey was then forced to tell them that it probably wouldn't work with a woman, in heat or not.

 

It had been difficult for Mickey and his brothers to face Marco after the first heat he had spent with Mickey, but fortunately their friend had managed to ease the tension, and even introduced their girlfriend at the time.

Since Marco had changed partners several times, he still helped Mickey whenever he needed it.

 

When they realized that Mandy's heat was coming soon, the Milkovich brothers had turned to Marco again.

It wouldn't have been difficult to find someone else to give them this service, especially since the virginity of a female abnormal could sell a fortune. But neither Mickey nor his brothers wanted to appeal to someone outside and they didn't want Terry to know that Mandy was old enough to have her first heat.

 

Marco had been reluctant, saying that sleeping with Mickey but also with Mandy didn't please him too much. Mickey had offered to find someone else for himself, but in the end no decision had been made, and Mandy's heats had finally arrived.

 

Mickey had left that morning, looking for a solution or someone who could help them without Terry knowing, but by the time he got home, Mandy had run away.

 

Mickey knew all too well what it was going to happen, and he didn't want his little sister to suffer that way.

 

He had gone looking for her, ordering his brothers to stay home and distract Terry if he came back before them.

 

Fortunately after years of training, it wasn't difficult to track someone with the smell, and Mandy's scent was an odor he knew perfectly well.

 

He managed to find her a few hours before the sun went down, and luckily before Mandy put herself in danger.

 

He took her to Marco's house and begged him for help.

He had finally given in and took Mandy with him to his room.

 

Mickey had then passed what seemed to be the worst moment of his life. He had been happy to be able to choose himself with whom to spend those moments when it had been his turn, and hated himself for finally choosing for Mandy without asking her her approval.

He hated that their animal side pushed them to such baseness, and hated the idea of not being able to help his sister.

 

He had taken Mandy out of Marco's apartment as soon as she had been calm enough to leave.

 

It had been difficult to deal with Marco, even though he had only done what Mickey had asked him to do.

Marco also seemed disturbed by this situation, and Mickey didn't know what to say to thank him for his help.

 

He had uttered a myriad of swear words when he realized on leaving Marco's home that night had fallen and that he should have been at home already.

 

He was used to going out later than the curfew, and had never had any trouble passing police checks, either from curfew or before. But for Mandy it was different.

Where he hid his differences, the young woman showed them visibly. Mickey knew they couldn't get home without being spotted and controlled. And if that were to happen, they would absolutely be taken to the police station, where the cops would look for their identities and their guardian.

 

They most likely  wouldn't have any trouble finding information that Mandy belonged to Terry and would probably come to the station to pick her up, and all would be ruined.

They would also realize that Mickey had never been declared and he would end up being a ward of the state far from his brothers and sisters. Mickey couldn't do that. He knew all too well what would wait for Mandy and Molly if he didn't come home.

  
  


Terry would not take long to discover that Mandy was ready to be sold to the highest bidder. And it would not take long for him to discover that Molly isn't the one he believes.

 

Mickey had discovered her secret only a few months after they arrived at her and her mother in the house.

His little sister needed to be changed, and her mother was busy with Terry at the time.

Mickey already knew at that time that it was better not to disturb Terry, and he had made the decision to take care of his little sister himself as he had done a few times with Mandy.

 

He had stopped when he discovered that Molly wasn't a little girl, but a little boy.

He had come to his senses when the baby started to cry, and then hurried to finish what he was doing.

 

Terry broke down the door a few seconds later, screaming and ordering Mickey to stop this noise.

 

Mickey had suffered the blows of his father under the eyes of his mother and Molly's, both unable to move.

 

Terry had finally got tired and left the house furious, leaving Molly in tears and Mickey covered in blood.

 

Mickey then felt the fear in Annya's eyes. He had approached Molly, had finished stroking her despite the blood dripping down his face and bringing it to her mother.

 

"- She's my little sister, and I will not let Terry hurt her," he promised.

 

Annya and Mariya had both fallen to take him in their arms and had burst into tears.

 

Never since this promise Mickey had failed in the task.

He knew that as time went on, Molly's secret would be hard to keep.

Terry's willingness to stay away from any parental spot had preserved them for a while. But now that Molly had grown up, she was slowly getting closer to the inevitable moment when Terry would try to sell her.

 

Mickey tried to drive those memories away from his thoughts. It wasn't the time to think about that. He had to find a way to get home.

 

He pushed Mandy into an alley. If they stayed on the main road they would not take long before being caught.

 

He felt Mandy's fist tighten against his top and stared at his younger sister.

She seemed totally distraught.

 

"- Mandy ... calm down. Everything will be alright…

\- How are we going to go back?

\- I'll call Iggy to pick us up.

\- Are we going to stay here waiting for him?" She asked anxiously.

 

"- No…"

 

Mickey breathed deeply before affirming.

 

"- I know a place where we can hide until he comes."

 

Mickey had this place in mind for days, more precisely since he'd gotten in to flee the cops, especially since he'd met Ian.

 

He had a hard time not thinking about the young man constantly since their meeting, but he had to admit it, Ian was different from others in his eyes.

 

He didn't necessarily understand why, but it was a fact.

Ian wasn't the first person outside of his family to help him. While they were not many, but in comparison the help that Ian had brought him was minimal. However, he could not help but think of him, and ended up going to the supermarket to repay what he had borrowed that night before leaving.

 

The Milkovich’s weren't the type to pay for what they wanted, but rather to use and let someone else manage the fallout from their flights.

But this time Mickey didn't want someone to suffer from his actions and he returned to deposit the money.

 

Although he had promised himself that it wasn't for the purpose of seeing Ian again, he was disappointed when he did not see the young man behind the counter, but in his place a wrapped face .

 

The disappointment he had felt at that moment made him understand that he had lied to himself. He had sworn never to return to this store.

 

And today he was going to break that promise because it was there that he was going to take Mandy.

 

It was difficult for him to say whether he hoped to find Ian there or, on the contrary, whether he hoped the young man would not be there.

After about twenty minutes they had almost reached their destination.

 

"- Once we cross this street we will be safe and it will only wait Iggy.

\- Don't you want to call him now?

\- No. If something happens I don't want him to be around. "

 

Mickey stopped short when he saw a figure coming out of the driveway in front of them.

 

Mandy shouted behind him and clutched at his shirt.

 

"- If you come closer to a dead man," said Mickey.

 

The man stopped forbidden.

 

Mickey had unsheathed his weapon before he could even see the newcomer's face. He could not afford to put Mandy in danger.

 

"- Killer ...? Killer, it's you?"

 

Mickey felt his heart speed up. The man in front of him coming out of the alley was none other than Ian.

 

"- Fuck! Are you really suicidal?" Mickey growled when Ian was close enough to see his face.

 

"- I believe that_"

 

Ian stopped when he noticed Mandy's presence behind Mickey.

 

"- Don't move," Ian ordered before running away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian has decided to help Killer and the girl who accompanies him even if he doesn't know anything about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapters of the year for the first day of the year. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ , and especially to my two friends who help me a lot with everything I write ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Mickey didn't have long to wait to see Ian appear again, this time driving a car.

 

"- Come on!

\- Where did you get that?

\- Come on!"

 

Mickey grimaced before finally grabbing Mandy's hand and quickly dragging her to the car.

 

He put her in the back before heading to the driver's seat. He opened the door and pushed Ian to the passenger seat.

 

"- Hey!

\- Move, you're too young, you'll get attention," Mickey growled as he started the engine.

 

It took them a few minutes to get away enough to check if their release had not been noticed and if they were not followed.

 

"- M_

\- Shut up! "Growled Mickey cutting Mandy.

 

Ian turned timidly towards the young woman.

 

"- Hello. My name is Ian. I guess like Killer here I don't have to know your name ...

\- Killer?

\- Him," Ian said, pointing at Mickey.

 

Mickey's grunt prompted Ian to move his finger away from him and Mandy laughed.

 

"- Why are you calling him Killer? He never killed anyone ...

\- I know.

\- You know?

\- Yes, I asked him the question and he said he had never killed anyone. But I think it suits him well. And then I had to to have a name  to call him ...

\- ...

\- What can I call you?" Ian wondered, leaning back in his seat.

 

"- Ah! I know! Mimi!

\- Mimi?

\- Yes. It was the name of the little kitten I had before. You look a little like her with your big ears_ "

  
  


Mandy sank into his seat and put her hands to her ears to flatten them on her head.

 

"- I said something wrong?" Ian stammered, bewildered by Mandy's reaction.

 

"- Sorry_ I_ I_

\- She hates talking about her ears," Mickey growled.

 

"- Why? Forget it! You don't need to justify yourself! Sorry! It's just that they are really cute_ Sorry! I stop, "he said again before looking down at his fingers, which he twisted around each other.

 

Mickey looked in the rearview and was surprised to see his sister smile, and gradually take her hands off her ears.

 

"- Seriously…? Don't you find them ugly?

\- Ugly? No! Not at all. I'm sorry if that's the impression you got.

\- Ma_ Mimi ... Grab my phone in my pocket and call who you know to pick us up at the stadium. "Mickey growled, keeping his eyes on the road.

 

Mandy tried to catch Mickey's phone, but his task was made difficult by the seat belt.

 

"- Wait until I help you," Ian said, grabbing Mickey's phone and giving it to Mandy.

 

"- Killer. You know the stadium is not that way? "He asked shyly to Mickey.

 

"- Do not worry, I know where I'm going."

 

"- Hello! Yes it's me!

\- ...

\- I'm fine! Don't worry! We found ... a solution.

\- ...

\- I'll explain to you later. We need you to pick us up at the stadium_

\- Tell him to stay in the car

\- M_ You'll have to stay in the car ...

\- ...

\- We aren't alone_

\- ...

\- Don't worry ... It's okay. See you soon."

 

Mandy hung up and put the phone in her pocket before turning to Mickey.

 

"- He will come as soon as possible.

\- Did he tell you if the old man had noticed something?

\- No. He must be too drunk for that, "said the young woman.

  
  


Mickey had been out of circulation for a few minutes, using lanes barely lit by a few streetlights.

 

He finally stopped the car next to a large wasteland.

 

Mandy quickly unhooked his belt and rushed out of the car.

 

"- What are you doing!?!

\- I have to go_I want to pee ... "she said, lowering her eyes.

 

"- What?!?

\- Stress ... It made me want to pee, "said Mandy again, hugging her thighs together.

 

"- Fuck! Can't you wait ?!

\- Would you prefer that I piss in the car?

\- No!"

 

Mickey and Mandy both turned to Ian.

 

"- That's my boss's ... I'll have a hard time explaining what happened if it smells urine ...

\- And you have the right to borrow his car?

\- Let's say that what he doesn't know won’t hurt him ... He at least owed me that. Since I broke up with him he pisses me every chance he gets.

\- Wait! You went out with that old geriatric fuck?!? The towelhead.

\- Uh ... Before yes_ It was you the guy who came to give him the money!?!

\- Guys sorry to disturb you, but I'm going to piss. "Mandy said before leaving quickly shelter behind the first bush in his path.

 

"- It must not be easy for her," Ian said thoughtfully.

 

"- What? To piss?

\- What?!? No! to be abnormal ...

\- ...

\- In the end, whatever they do, they are still prisoners of their pulsions and their animal side. They have to have someone to help and protect them. "

 

Mickey felt his fists tense.

 

He hated the idea that most people made of them, he hated to hear them say that they were weak and that they didn't control their desire.

He knew some parts of it was true, but that didn't stop him from hating them. And he hated even more hearing these words come out of Ian's mouth.

Certainly he hadn't known for a long time, so far Mickey had hoped that the young man isn't like the others.

 

He wanted to give l Ian a piece  of his mind, but he was cut off by the headlights of a car that had just stopped in front of them.

 

"- Is it your driver?" Ian asked.

 

Mickey growled and got out of the car quickly.

 

"- Hurry up, we have to go.

\- I'm coming," said Mandy, coming out from behind the bush.

 

Mickey heard him ask for something from where he was, but he preferred not to pay attention.

If he were to stay longer in his presence, he would inevitably lose control of his anger.

  
  
  


Mickey's anger hadn't come down. He couldn't believe that simple words like this had reached him so much that he had heard this kind of thing every day since he was born.

 

Mandy had asked him about Ian as soon as he got into Iggy's car, and Mickey quickly told her he didn't want to talk about it.

 

He had been reassured when they arrived home and that Colin, Annya and Molly were the only ones present.

 

Annya took Mandy in her arms and pulled her with her into their room.

 

Mickey would have liked their mother to be there to help Mandy today, but her body had finally let go of another ugly abortion, and her soul had flown to a more peaceful place.

 

Fortunately, he knew that Annya would do everything possible to help her.

 

"- What's going on?" Molly asked, gently pulling Mickey's jeans fabric.

 

"- Nothing serious. Go to sleep. But especially not a word to Terry ok? "

 

The child nodded before heading to the bedroom.

 

For some time Mickey had left the room he shared before with them to settle in the basement.

 

He went downstairs, quickly followed by Colin and Iggy.

 

"- What's happened?

\- I found her before she had any unwanted attention, but I couldn't bring her back like that. It would have attracted too much attention ... You know how it is. "

 

Colin and Iggy looked down.

 

Mickey sat on the edge of his bed and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

 

"- I convinced her to go see Marco.

\- I thought he didn't want to!

\- I convinced him to help her ... And once they were done, it was too late to come in, night had fallen.

\- ...

\- I wanted to take her to a place I know very far from Marco's house to put her in the shelter and call you. But Ian arrived before and he took the car from his boss_

\- Ian?

\- Wait! It wasn't also ian, the type of the last time? The one who cared for you.

\- Yes it's him. I was thinking of taking Mandy to the reserve of this supermarket_

\- He knows who_

\- No! He doesn't know anything. Except Mandy is an abnormal, he does not know anything, not even our first names. "Mickey said dryly.

 

"- What are we finally doing?" Colin asked after a moment of silence.

 

"- We continue as we had planned. we put aside as much money as we can to get out before Terry understands that Mandy has her heat or that Molly is ... Molly.

\- And for Mandy's next heat? Do you think Marco will agree to take care of it?

\- I'll go see him soon to try to convince him. But I can't blame him for refusing ... "He said, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

 

"- Sorry guys, but I have to sleep ... Terry wants me to do something for him tomorrow morning.

\- Sorry Mickey.

\- Sorry for what?

\- He's always up to you to ask that ...

\- It's normal. That way if I get caught he will not risk anything ... And in addition he would be rid of me.

\- ...

\- Go to sleep!

\- Do you think it'll be ok for Mandy?

\- I know that Marco wasn't necessarily the man she wanted for the first time ... But she's strong, I'm sure she understands. "Mickey said trying to convince himself.

 

Colin smiled slightly before pushing Iggy out and closing the door behind him.

 

Mickey raised his hand to his head and grabbed his cap before tugging at it and freeing his ears.

 

This basement was the only place where he allowed himself to be without hiding his ears or his tail.

 

He undid his belt and dropped his pants before struggling for a moment to be able to remove it completely and remove his shoes at the same time.

 

He found himself quickly sitting in boxers on his bed.

 

He always needed a moment to get used to not feeling his tail around his waist or clutching his thigh, and his ears free of any hindrance.

 

He sighed and lay down on the bed.

 

His day had been long, his body needed rest, but his mind was too active for him to sleep.

 

All his thoughts were turned to Ian.

 

He couldn't help but feel indebted to the young man, for helping them when they needed it and not waiting for a counterpart, but he couldn't help but hate him for the comments he had made.

 

But the one he hated the most at the moment was himself. Whether he hates Ian or not, one thing was certain, he couldn't think of anything but him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is determined to see Killer again

Ian was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling in the dark.

 

The diffused light of a few fluorescent stars was the only source of brightness in his room.

They had been hung there when he shared this room with Lip, Carl and Liam and had never been taken away since.

 

It had been an hour since Ian stared at these plastic stars hoping they would give him an answer, that they would help him understand what had happened.

 

Killer's behavior had changed dramatically a few seconds before the other car arrived. Ian remembered talking about Mimi at that time and saying that he understood that it could be hard for her and all the abnormals. His words didn't seem offensive to him, so Killer seemed to have changed just after that.

 

He hadn't turned around when he called him when he got out of the car and he had gone with Mimi and their driver without looking back.

 

Ian had managed to vaguely distinguish the features of their driver's face as they passed by him, but not clearly enough to identify him.

  


Ian then returned to the store to drop the car.

He had parked it a little further than the usual place knowing that in the past, Kash had more than once forgotten where he had parked and had finally returned on foot, and he hoped his boss would put this time still his memory in question.

 

He knew that Kash couldn't have faulted the fact that he borrowed his car from the time of their affair, but now he doubted that he was happy that Ian borrows, especially to help a young man which interested him as much as Killer.

Because it was a fact Ian wanted more and more to sleep with Killer.

 

He had been attracted to him since they met, he wanted to see him again, and now that he was, he realized that it was not enough. He needed more.

 

He wanted to see him again, to understand what he had done wrong, to be forgiven, to hug him, to kiss him, to caress him and to take him until he shouted his name.

  


Ian could see the license plate number of the car.

  


He knew that Killer would be very angry with him for what he planned to do, but he had to do something, even if it meant heightened the boy's anger even more.

 

Ian grabbed his phone from the bedside table and called his brother.

 

Lip had been at the university since the beginning of the school year. Ian knew he had a hard time getting to live on campus, competing, and missing his family.

For all that Lip was a Gallagher, and Gallagher's first quality was adaptation, and Lip had finally managed to adapt to his new life and learn how to get around the new rules that were imposed on him.

 

"- Ian ...? What do you want? "Demanded Lip half asleep.

 

"- Sorry, I didn't think a student like you would be sleeping right away.

\- It's because I'm a student that I have to go to bed so early," Lip growled.

 

"- Do you still have access to police files?

\- If Tony hasn't changed his password since all this time yes.

\- Can you find me information on a license plate then?

\- To do what?

\- I would like to find the owner.

\- Let me guess. He is rich and old enough to be your father ...

\- All false. He is young, and I don't think he has more money than us, in other words, nothing.

\- And since when does this kind of guy interest you?

\- You really want me to make you the list of things that I like about this guy or you prefer to accept my request and go back to bed.

\- Ok, option number two. Send me the plate by text, I'll see that tomorrow morning.

\- Thanks, Lip.

\- And the next time you have that kind of desire in the middle of the night .. Forget me.

\- Promise. "Announced Ian before ending up in conversation with his end-of-call ring.

 

Ian put the phone back on the bedside table and tried to sleep. He could not do anything tonight but sleep and see what Lip could give him as information.

 

* * *

 

According to Lip's information, the car belonged to Terry Milkovich.

 

There weren’t a lot of people in this city who didn't know who he was. His reputation was clearly second to none, and the other members of the Milkovich family were equally well known.

 

However, Ian had never heard of any abnormals in Terry's family.

 

He was even the kind of man who could not stand any difference in the people around him. He was homophobic, sexist, racist and many other words that ended with  “ist”.

 

However, Ian knew that this license plate was the only information he had at his disposal.

He dressed quickly and grabbed something to stall his stomach until lunch. Fortunately, at this time no other Gallagher was present in the house, leaving Ian free to leave without having to give information about his destination.

 

The Milkovich’s lived only a few blocks from his home, yet their neighborhood seemed even more dilapidated and abandoned than theirs.

 

Ian stopped in front of the house, trying to stay as discreet as possible.

If Killer was really in this house, chances were Terry didn't appreciate seeing Ian around him.

 

Ian instinctively hid behind a garbage bin when Terry, a bottle in the hand, came out of the house.

He heard him go down the steps and out of the garden, letting the gate bang against the gate after him passage.

 

Ian poked his head between two bins to watch him.

 

He had just finished the last drops in his bottle and sent it against the garbage cans near Ian.

Instinctively, Ian stopped, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him.

Fortunately, Terry didn't come close to him and continued to advance a few moments before a car stopped at his level and he climbed in.

 

Ian had more than once complained about having Frank as a father, but in comparison, he realized that it could have been really worse.

 

He sat there on the cold, damp ground for a few moments, still under the spell of his almost-meeting with Terry Milkovich.

 

A door slam was heard again and Ian turned to see who was coming out of the house.

 

Ian immediately recognized the driver's features of the day before.

 

It was all the easier to recognize that he seemed to be wearing exactly the same clothes as the night before.

 

He was definitely less impressive than Tery, though the weapon on his belt did not necessarily reassure Ian.

Ian knew that the only possibilities he had were to break into this house and try to visit the room in search of Killer, hoping he would be there and nobody would kill him. Or go talk to this guy and hope he is not one to kill cold-blooded people in the middle of the street.

  


Ian took a deep breath and mentally listed everything he remembered about his ROTC internship. He knew he could disarm this guy if necessary, at least in theory. The practice was always very different.

 

He got up from behind the trash and approached the young man, taking care to make enough noise to announce his arrival and not to take him by surprise.

 

He had to wait to be less than a foot from him before this guy finally decided to turn around and give him a look.

He stared into his eyes hard, before fully scanning his body eyes, as if he was trying to understand what he was doing there only in relation to his attitude.

 

"- I'm looking for someone," said Ian.

 

His voice was shakier than he had hoped, but he hoped his interlocutor did not notice this detail.

 

"- I'm not the one for information so go and get someone else from somewhere else."

 

Ian pinched his lips nervously and took a deep breath before affirming.

 

"- I'm looking for the guy you picked up yesterday.

\- ...

\- I don't know his name, but he is about this size_

\- Never seen him.

\- I know it was you who drove the car yesterday ... He was with a girl_

\- Never seen them," he growled again as Ian approached his head.

 

"- I just want to talk to him_

\- Are you deaf or do you have a death wish?!? "He grunted, thrusting Ian violently through the shoulder.

 

"- I don't know what you think you saw, but I can tell you that you're wrong.

\- ...

\- So now you're going to give me the pleasure of leaving here before I blow your skull on this sidewalk ... It would annoy me enough I must admit, because if I do that I'll have to clean, and the brain doesn't go so easily. "

 

Ian didn't really know if this guy was really serious or if he was only saying that to scare him, but the way he'd put his hand to his weapon suggested that he was rather determined to get rid of the problem.

 

Ian took a step back before affirming.

 

"- I just want to talk to him_

\- I warned you," the young man said, unsheathing his weapon and pointing it at Ian.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian always wanted to see Killer again, whether he wanted it or not

Ian had a hard time admitting it, but the only thing he could do was run away as fast and as far as he could when this guy had pointed at him with his gun.

 

He had more than once trained himself to control an armed individual, but in a real situation, the brain thought definitely different from the training.

 

He knew it was the best option, and staying and trying to disarm him would have been stupid, risky, and would not have helped him see Killer again.

 

He had, however, quickly gone around the block and returned to his observation post.

 

Even though this guy had told him he didn't know Killer and didn't come to get him the day before on the wasteland, Ian was perfectly sure, he was this guy. And after a quick lap, he had noticed the car parked the day before not far away.

 

Killer had not seemed to him in danger with this guy, and he had seen him more than once in town, so there was a good chance that he could come and go at his convenience, and he was left with more than waiting.

 

At this time it should have been in progress, but this detail mattered little to him compared to the idea of seeing Killer again.

 

From where he was, he knew that guy could not see him.

He just had to be patient and wait for Killer to come out.

 

The driver of the day before decided to change position and go back inside.

 

He smashed his cigarette butt on one of the porch steps and ran a hand under the waistband of his jeans to scratch his ass.

 

Ian made a face and smashed himself in the trash.

He hoped to quickly see Killer again, if only to be able to erase that image of his mind.

 

He sat there on the ground, his back against the bin without moving for about twenty minutes.

 

He knew that from his position it was impossible to see what was going on inside the house, and that it was better for him to be as discreet as possible to avoid being spotted.

  
  


"- Fuck! I told you to get out! "Growled the driver the night before, coming out like a fury from the house.

 

Ian could hear him coming towards him, but remained motionless, certain that he couldn't be aware of his presence.

 

He jumped up when his assailant crashed into the trash, allowing him to see Ian.

 

"- Fuck! You're really here! Get out, I told you!

\- I want to see Killer. I wouldn't leave until I saw him, "Ian said, trying to calm the trembling of his hands.

 

"- Who is that?!?

\- Kil_ The guy from yesterday, the one with the girl.

\- I told you that_

\- I know it was you yesterday, and I will not leave until I see him.

\- This guy is not here.

\- Where is he?

\- I don't know. I just served as a driver.

\- I know you're lying ...

\- ...

\- I'll stay here until he comes," Ian said again, trying to sound as decided as possible.

 

"- You'll wait a long time in this case," he stated before returning to the house.

 

Ian felt his legs slip under his weight and grabbed one of the garbage cans to keep from falling.

 

He did not know how this guy had managed to see him, but at least this time he could not deny he did not know Killer and he did not point him with his weapon which was a huge improvement.

 

Moreover, he was no longer obliged to hide behind the bins to wait for Killer to leave the house.

Certainly crane walking past their house rather than stuck in the trash was not really more discreet, but it was nevertheless more comfortable.

  
  


It took Ian to wait more than an hour before seeing this morning's guy come out of the house with another man.

 

Both glared at him as he came out, probably with the intention of sending him away.

 

But Ian preferred to ignore their behavior, and firmly wrapped his arms around his knees.

 

Three hours later, no one came out of the house. However, Ian could occasionally see movements behind the curtains of the windows.

  
  


Ian began to feel the hunger that was pulling him, so he did not want to abandon his observation post and risk missing Killer.

 

The monotony of his activity and the fatigue of the last days finally got the better of him, and before realizing it he found himself asleep, his head against the trash cans in front of Milkovich's house.

  
  


Ian awoke when he felt a strong pressure against his foot. Someone had just kicked the sole of his shoe.

 

It took him some time to realize he had fallen asleep, and a few more moments to remember where he was.

 

He opened his eyes with difficulty, and applied the palm of his hand on it to try to chase the last traces of sleep.

 

"- Stand up," the man grumbled in front of him.

 

Ian stopped short when he heard his voice, and looked up quickly. It took him a while to get used to the brightness and be able to clearly discern the features of his face. But his head had not tricked him, it was Killer.

 

Ian tried to get up quickly by leaning on one of the garbage cans.

 

"- You have to leave, you are going to attract too much attention," Killer growled.

 

"- I'm sorry.

\- Ok. All I ask is that you leave.

\- I'm sorry.

\- I heard_

\- For yesterday I'm sorry. I_ I don't know_ I'm sorry.

\- ...

\- I am sorry_

\- Can you stop saying that?!?" Killer growled.

 

"- I do not... I do not really know what I said or did wrong, but I'm sorry, I did not want_

\- Will you shut up?!?

\- Sorry ... "

 

Ian pinched his lips nervously and looked timidly at Killer.

 

"- I_

\- Shut up," Killer growled and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

 

"- Sor_"

 

Ian lowered his eyes to the ground, hoping that the young man in front of him would not be angry with him anymore.

 

"- You have to leave Ian. People will start asking questions, and Terry will be coming back soon ...

\- ...

\- Say something.

\- I thought you wanted me to shut up ...

\- Don't play that with me!

\- Sorry.

\- You already said it.

\- I_ I want to leave_

\- Finally!

\- But I want your phone number before that.

\- What?!?

\- I want to be able to reach you ... I promise you not to give it to anyone, and not to send you a message_

\- Then why would you need it in this case?!?

\- I want to be able to join you, if I have to apologize ...

\- Why do you still need to apologize?!?

\- And then if you need me to help you with Mimi_

\- What?!? you want to offer to help her with her heat?

\- What?!? No! Not at all! "Ian shouted, widening his eyes.

 

"- I_ No_ I_

\- Calm down. I wouldn't ask you, "Killer said, looking dark.

 

"- Please ..." Ian asked, taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to the young man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact that Ian managed to find them didn't please him, especially since the night had somewhat erased his bitterness towards the young man and he would die of wanting to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make read this chapter by my proofreaders, so all the mistakes are mine. Sorry (-＿-)

Mickey had woken up before sunrise and was out of the house to take care of some works Terry had given him.

 

He then went back to bed and was happy to see that Terry had already left the house before he woke up again.

 

Iggy had seemed very upset, and it had taken him a while to get him to admit what was going on.

 

The fact that Ian managed to find them didn't please him, especially since the night had somewhat erased his bitterness towards the young man and he would die of wanting to see him again.

 

Iggy had promised to get rid of him. Yet when Mickey had a look at the window he had no trouble detecting Ian's presence.

 

None of his brothers and sisters had managed to see him, so far he had no doubt about his presence in front of his house.

Molly had said she was discerning something, but in the end without training she couldn't see much better than their "normal" brothers.

 

Iggy and Colin had taken the habit of believing Mickey when he claimed to have seen or heard something, especially since so far he had never been mistaken.

 

Iggy had rushed out of the house and headed for the garbage cans behind which Mickey had told him he had seen Ian.

 

His new outing hadn't been more successful than the first, and Ian had stayed in front of the house.

 

After a few hours of hearing Mandy ask him to talk to him, Mickey finally cracked and went out the back door.

 

He was surprised to find Ian asleep in front of his home when he returned and made the decision to wake him up.

 

The young man had confused himself in excuses, without even knowing why he was apologizing.

 

Mickey had initially struggled to resist the urge to smile at Ian's behavior, but he later scowled when ian directly rejected the idea of helping Mandy with her heats it was the worst thing in the world.

  


He couldn't really understand Ian. At one point he seemed to sympathize with the abnormals, and to want to help them more than anything, and the next moment he seemed to find them disgusting.

 

He hated Ian when he asked for his number just after making this comment about Mandy.

And he was even more angry when he gave in and recorded his phone number on Ian's cell phone.

 

He had sworn inside himself to throw away his phone as soon as he got home and find a way to get Ian away from his life. But all his plans had been called into question when Ian asked for news from Mimi.

 

It was always hard for him to get used to these nicknames, but it was better than giving him their real names.

 

Mickey could see the concern on Ian's face when he asked for news of his younger sister, and it was even more inconsistent with his earlier words.

 

He had finally given some news to Ian, and keeping the details to the minimum.

And he was once again confused by Ian's reaction, who seemed to really care about Mandy's fate.

 

* * *

  


Mickey quickly passed Kash and Grab. He hoped in a way not to be noticed by Ian, but knew he could just as easily have gone another way.

 

He had promised Colin and Iggy to go to see Marco to try to convince the young man to help them with Mandy's heats, and he lived not far from the supermarket.

 

He never really imagined one day asking for this service from Marco, but given their situation, it was the only possible solution.

 

He rang the doorbell and grinned when Katie opened the door.

 

The young woman had been Marco's companion for several months now.

Mickey had met her one night in a park and ended up sympathizing with her.

Katie's father had planned to sell her to a man old enough to be his grandfather, and the young woman had fled from her home to escape the forced marriage.

 

It was quite rare to meet abnormal who run away from home, even in the face of such problems. Most of them had become accustomed from a young age to the rules of society, and had never developed a critical mind.

 

Even though at that time Katie was very scared to go back to her parents, she had finally come up with the idea to escape life in the street.

Mickey then wanted to find a solution for her.

 

To take her home would surely have been the worst solution. Katie would have been Terry's slave even before she knew what was happening to her, and Mickey knew it was probably the least envious of all.

 

He had asked Marco if he could accommodate her for a few days while he found a solution. The young man had agreed and the few days had gone to months.

 

Mickey was surprised to discover that Katie and Marco had come closer and started going out together.

 

Katie wasn't Marco's first girlfriend since he'd been helping Mickey with his heat, but it was the first he could talk with because they already knew each other.

 

To know that the man who helped him with his animal side had someone in his life, and to see it with his own eyes, were totally different things. To the point that Mickey had suggested to Marco to stop there their deal.

 

Marco had told him that this situation didn't bother him, and Katie had told him the same thing a few days later, so their arrangement had simply continued as before.

 

"- Mickey! I didn't expect to see you today. Your heat doesn't start for several days normally ...

\- Yes, but I don't come for that ... Is Marco here?

\- He's watching TV. Go in there.

\- ... Did he tell you about Mandy?" Mickey asked shyly.

 

"- Mandy?

\- I told her. "

 

Mickey and Katie both turned their heads towards Marco, who had just leaned against the door.

 

"- I told you that I had to help Mandy in emergency yesterday, right?

\- Ah ... Yes ... Sorry, I have to go back to the kitchen, otherwise the meal will cook too much. "She said shyly.

 

Katie had always been very shy and reserved, like many abnormals. However Mickey found it more and more erased over time.

 

"- Do you want a beer?" Marco asked, smiling.

 

"- Yep.

\- Follow me, "the young man said as he walked to the living room.

 

He sat down on the couch again, turned off the TV, and grabbed two beers from the big cooler next to him to give Mickey one.

 

Mickey thanked him and sat next to him.

 

"- I know that Iggy and Colin have already asked you the question ... But can you help us a little longer with Mandy?" Mickey asked still looking at his beer.

 

He felt Marco reposition himself on the couch, and finally turned his gaze to the young man.

 

"- I would really like to help Mickey, but ... It's a little too much for me_

\- I can find someone else for me and_

\- Mickey ... You know very well that finding someone for you when no one should have know who you are is very difficult ... I mean, you often talk in those moments_

\- What?

\- You say things... For me it's nothing because I already know everything there is to know about you, but if it's a stranger, he will potentially be able to find out who you are ...

\- ...

\- It will probably be easier in addition to finding someone to take care of a female abnormal ...

\- ...

\- Please, you have to understand ... Do it for both of you ... And then there's Katie.

\- I thought it was OK for Katie," said Mickey surprised.

 

"- In relation to you it suits her. I mean, you were there before her, it was you who helped her find a roof ...

\- ...

\- And then with a woman it's different ...

\- You're not going to make me believe you'd like it less than with me. " Said Mickey with a smile  to try to relax the atmosphere.

 

Marco gave him a slight nudge before answering.

 

"- When it's with you it's not the same_ I mean for Katie, she knows very well that it's just a solution to a problem ... With a woman it would be necessarily more, complicated ...

\- It's always more complicated with women," said Mickey before bringing his beer to his mouth.

 

"- Sorry I can't help you ...

\- Don't worry, we'll find another solution ... I can't ask too much, "Mickey said as he stood up.

 

"- You're leaving already?

\- Yes, I have things to do ... And then I have to find someone for Mandy... "

 

Marco accompanied him to the door.

 

"- See you in a few days ...

\- Yeah," Mickey said passively before moving away from the apartment.

 

He heard the door slam behind him when he arrived on the stairs.

 

He had to find someone for Mandy, someone he could trust and Mandy could trust.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:03 Ian: I just saw you go past the shop, I wanted to come to see you but by the time I got out you had disappeared  
> 11:10 Ian: Are you mad for this morning?  
> 11:17 Ian: Can we meet tonight?

Mickey kept his eyes on the floor as he passed Kash and Grab. His desire to see Ian had made him go back to the store, but he knew deep down that it wasn't a good idea. However, the temptation to go to see Ian was present and occupied most of his mind.

 

He quickened his pace when he discerned a figure inside the store, and quickly turned into the alley to move away from temptation.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket a few seconds later.

 

He took it out to check who send him a text hoping and praying to both know the sender already but also be wrong and therefore be able to think of something else..

Very few people knew his phone number. Only family members, Katie and now Ian.

 

As he had hoped and feared the message received came him.

Mickey quickly put his phone back in his pocket to avoid reading it.

 

By the time he joined the family home, his phone had rung two more times.

And it wasn't hard for him to guess who sent them.

 

Iggy and Colin were both out of the house when he returned, and he found Molly and Annya busy in the kitchen.

 

"- Mandy woke up?" He asked as he walked past Annya.

 

"- No ... She's still sleeping. You know what it's like after the first heat. " She replied shyly.

 

Mickey looked away, he knew all too well the result of this event.

After his first heat with Marco, he stayed in bed for two days. Two days during which his brothers had to hide his condition from their father by any means possible.

 

It never happened again, but Annya had told him that it happened regularly the first time with a new partner, or when the heat was too intense.

It was the body that sought to regain all the forces used during this new event.

 

She approached him and asked.

 

"- Did you manage to find someone for the next heat?

\- No ... Unfortunately, Marco can't do it.

\- You still have time before the next one…”she tried to think positively.

 

Mickey appreciated the support she gave him, but he was afraid her next heat would come faster than they imagined.

  
  


“- Unless, like me, she’s haywire." Mickey said angrily.

 

"- You're not haywire darling ... It's just that you don't have the right companion to help you in those moments and so since your body can't get what it wants it ask more often ...

\- Do you mean I'm too lacking in sex?" Mickey asked amused.

 

"- I mean you need someone other than Marco. I know that for now, he's the only one you trust, and he's a love to help you with that ... But he's not the one you need.” She explained tenderly.

 

She turned to the cook and pointed to the pot on the fire before adding.

 

“- I made you an extra ration. Terry be here tonight, it's better that you eat downstairs.

\- You say that like it's sad, but I'm sure most of you envy me that I don't need to see his face as often as you do. "Mickey said to try to relax the atmosphere.

 

Annya gave a sad little smile before focusing on her cooking.

 

This woman was a second mother to him. Although she was fragile and couldn't protect him from Terry, she had always done her best to help him through all the trials and survive day to day in the best possible conditions.

 

He looked at her a few more moments before going down to the basement. He took his phone out of his pocket and lay down on his bed.

 

He first left his phone as far as possible from him without letting go, before finally deciding to read his messages.

 

As he thought, they were all from Ian.

 

11:03 Ian: I just saw you go past the shop, I wanted to come to see you but by the time I got out you had disappeared

 

11:10 Ian: Are you mad for this morning?

 

11:17 Ian: Can we meet tonight?

 

Mickey smiled. Ian was just as talkative by phone as he usually was.

 

He quickly realized that he was totally helpless in front of the tenacity of the young man.

 

He finally decided to answer Ian's message. And despite the smallness of his answer, it took him several minutes to decide exactly what to write.

 

11:28 Killer: Can't tonight

 

He regretted having sent the message a few seconds after having done so.

He knew now that Ian was a tough guy, but it was in his interest to stay as far away as possible from the Milkovich family, and answering his text messages was not necessarily the best solution for that.

 

11:29 Ian: I thought you wouldn't answer

11:29 Ian: I even thought about coming to your house, but I thought you would not like

11:29 Ian: Are you sure you can't tonight?

 

Mickey had trouble reading the messages before a new notification arrived.

 

11:30 Killer: Calm down, I don't have time to read 

 

11:31 Ian: Sorry

 

11:31 Killer: And stop say sorry !!!

 

11:32 Ian: Can I ask why you can't tonight?

 

11:33 Killer: You can ask

 

11:33 Ian: Was it supposed to be humor? It's scary when you try to be funny.

 

11:34 Killer: (Middle finger)

 

11:34 Ian: Next time don't use your weapon, make a joke it'll work better

 

11:34 Killer: (Middle finger) (Middle finger) (Middle finger)

11:40 Killer: Tonight I have something more important to do

 

11:41 Ian: It has to do with Terry?

 

11:42 Killer: ???

 

11:42 Ian: The house is his?

 

11:47 Killer: It's not for Terry. It's for Mimi

 

11:47 Ian: What's up?

11:47 Ian: It's serious?

11:47 Ian: Is she OK?

11:47 Ian: Can I help?

  
  


11:48 Killer: Calm down Fuck!

11:48 Killer: She's fine

11:48 Killer: I just have to find someone for her

 

11:49 Ian: For her?

 

11:53 Killer: Her heats

 

11:56 Ian: It must be terrible for her to be a slave to her animal side like that.

 

Mickey read several times Ian's message.

 

Each time, the young man found a way to disturb him with his opinion about the abnormals. At one point he seemed to want to help them and the next moment he spoke as if he found them disgusting.

In spite of all that, Mickey couldn't hate Ian, let alone forget him.

 

Mickey spent a long time staring at Ian's message before putting the phone next to him and closing his eyes.

He was fighting the urge to send a new message to Ian.

 

Since he had met him, the young man occupied a good part of his mind.

The situation got even worse when Ian told him he had gone out with Kash.

Of course, Mickey couldn't deny the attraction there was between them from the beginning, but knowing that Ian was gay was still different than just believing it.

 

In a way, he had hoped he was mistaken for the signals Ian sent him. He had hoped to be wrong because it would have allowed him to move on, to forget it.

He didn't want to feel something so strong for someone who seemed to have the abnormals in pity. For all that, he couldn't help it.

 

He fell asleep thinking about Ian.

 

He was awakened by a new message half an hour later.

 

12:20 Ian: It's really important to find someone?

12:22 Ian: I know maybe someone who would accept...

12:23 Ian: Are there criteria?

 

12:30 Killer: Yes. Don't hate the abnormal

 

12:30 Ian: (check)

 

12:31 Killer: Don't ask any personal questions

 

12:32 Ian: (check)

 

12:33 Killer: Don't be a big asshole

 

12:33 Ian: (thoughtful) (check)

12:34 Ian: I know a pretty smart guy. Cute. Who is the kind of guy who sleeps with anyone (normal or abnormal). And who never seeks to know the woman personality

12:35 Ian: Most of the time he doesn't even know their name

 

12:40 Ian: That's my brother

 

12:41 Killer: Do you want your brother to sleep with my sister?!?

 

12:42 Ian: Is Mimi your sister?!?

12:42 Ian: How did I not understand earlier?!? She looks a lot like you

 

Mickey stood motionless at the phone. Once again, Ian's behavior surprised him.

He was ready to help him find someone for Mimi when he had only seen her once.

 

12:55 Ian: Completely against the idea?

 

12:58 Killer: When can I see him?

12:59 Ian: Tonight Alibi room 8pm

 

1:05 am Killer: I guess you too will be there

 

1:07 am Ian: I don't want to miss a chance to see you

 

Mickey stared at his phone screen a few seconds before putting it back in his pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian does his best to help Mimi and Killer, but a painful memory comes back to haunt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ! There is a violent scene described in this chapter.
> 
> My depression seems to be gone, at least for today ... I will try to make the most of it to write as much as I can. And I could potentially release another mini fanfic this week ...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Ian smiled looking at his screen.

 

He had an appointment with Killer tonight.

Of course, Lip should also be present and this appointment had nothing romantic, but that wasn't enough to ease his joy to see the young man.

 

He had felt reluctant Killer at several points in their discussion, especially when it came to Mimi’s heat.

It was understandable as a brother that he worried, so far Ian still couldn't understand what wrong he had said.

 

He tried to pull himself together and dialed Lip's number.

 

He first fell on the voicemail and decided to try again to call him directly.

 

This time he finally heard his brother's voice after a few rings.

 

"- What?!?

\- I'll not trust you if you tell me that I woke you up..." Ian said lightly.

 

"- Dumbass. What do you want?” growled Lip.

 

“- You should come to the Alibi tonight.

\- Why?

\- I would like to introduce you to a girl.

\- What?!? Are you straight now?

\- I'm still totally gay! Sorry to disappoint you.

\- So, who is this girl?

\- A friend’s sister. In fact, she is abnormal, and she has just started to have her heat ... I know you have already slept with abnormal ...

\- Ian, I don't know what image you have of me. Firstly it's unhealthy that my little brother is trying to find me with whom to sleep with, secondly, I don't intend to sleep with all the women on Earth only because they are women, and then she _

\- I know all that. Promised, I don't want to force you anything, neither her nor you. All I'm asking you is to meet his brother. He really needs to find someone for his sister. I know that all of this will depend on you and her in the end, but at least agree to meet them ...

\- He is cute?

\- She is very cute_

\- I asked if HE was cute. I'm talking to you about the brother ... " Lip said sarcastically.

 

"- Yes," Ian admitted after a few moments.

 

"- I want to meet them, but I don't promise you_

\- Thank you_

\- I didn't promise you that I’ll do it!

\- I know, but thanks anyway.

\- She will be there?

\- No. There will be only her brother tonight ... I think it's hard enough for her to go out.

\- This is the case for many of them.

\- It's just not fair, just because they're a little different from us that their rights have to be worse than ours," Ian grumbled.

 

"- It's strange to hear you talk like that. A few months ago you didn't care at all about the rights of the abnormals. It's not a critic... I just think that's the only good thing that came out of your relationship with him.

\- I notice that you still don't want to pronounce his name ...

\- This guy is always in need of attention, and I will not give him the pleasure to have more.

\- He's not like that_

\- He's exactly like that. I know he does good things for the abnormal and for people put aside by society, but that doesn't stop him from being a bick. All he does is for him, to be noticed and admired.

\- Lip ...

\- K, I stop, but you won’t make me change my mind about this bastard ... Tell me at least that you don’t see him anymore.

\- ...

\- Ian!

\- I will not stop seeing him just because we are no longer together.

\- Tell me at least that you don't want to sleep with him, please.

\- Not anymore.

\- Thank God.

\- You have faith in God now?

\- If it helps to ensure that you will not try to sleep with this moron, yes.

\- I feel that among all my ex, he's the one you hate the most.

\- That's right and it's not an easy thing. Between your married and “ten times older than you” boss, and Jimmy's father, also married, ten times_ No twenty times older than you, and who in addition tried to stick his cock in his ass, and_

\- I understood! You don't like my ex.

\- It's not that I don't like them ... It's because I don't understand how a guy like you can come out with scraps of society. Unless there is no valid gay in this city.

\- There are some, but they usually already have someone ...

\- And this guy?

\- Who?

\- The brother... The one you want me to meet tonight.

\- ...

\- I thought you are interested.

\- Yes, but I don't know if he's gay.

\- You haven't developed a kind of radar for that.

\- Yes ... But with, him I can't know. From one minute to the next he changes too much.

\- And yet you are still interested ...

\- It's not my fault he's super_

\- I don't want to know!

\- What?

\- I don't want to know anything about what you think of him.

\- Why? I heard you talk about Karen for hours ...

\- Yes, but you always end up talking about too many personal details.

\- What?!? I shock you?

\- I confess that I don't necessarily want to know the details of your sexual preferences. If I could do without this kind of information for everyone in my family it would be really good, " Lip said.

 

Ian lowered his eyes and nibbled his lower lip before affirming.

 

"- I haven't known him for a long time. And I haven't seen him many times, but there is something about him that attracts me. And he's really a good guy.

\- Ok ... I'll come tonight.

\- Thanks, Lip_

\- But I wouldn't do anything without her consent, in any case, it would be useless if she doesn't totally agree.

\- What do you mean?

\- What?!? You don’t know that?

\- ...

\- I was hoping at least this shithead would be taught you more about the abnormal.

\- Let's say we didn't talk often when_

\- Ian!

\- Sorry," Ian announced with a chuckle.

 

"- Abnormals can sleep with anyone, like us. But when it comes to their heat, sleeping with someone helps them only if they are compatible with that person.

\- Compatible?

\- Yeah ... It's not really like being in love, but not far. It's just more physical, more chemical. They must find someone whose body reacts well with theirs, otherwise, it is useless and they remain in the same state.

\- What happens if they don't find someone compatible?

\- They are forced to bear the pain the time of their heat, several days ... It's like too much energy they can't evacuate. And if they have someone but not compatible enough, then they risk storing as more and more energy that they will not be able to evacuate, until no longer able to support it.

\- ...

\- That's also why selling an abnormal is horrible. In addition to the fact that it is clearly slavery ... The abnormal in question will surely never get rid of his energy properly.

\- Why is the world like this?!?

\- Because men are cruel, and if they can use weaker people to their advantage, they will do it_ Oh fuck! I hadn't seen the time needed to go to class.

\- See you tonight?

\- Yep! See you tonight, "said Lip before hanging up.

 

* * *

  
  


After his discussion with Lip, Ian felt the need to go to the Abnormal Help Center.

He could certainly not do anything to help them today, but just talking to the youth at the center made him feel like they were doing something for them.

 

This center was run by Trevor, his ex-boyfriend. This place allowed to accommodate abnormal who had fled their home.

The laws decreeing the rights and duties of the abnormals allowed them very little maneuvering, but all the people who worked in this center were constantly looking for ways to help them by legal means, or more diverted.

 

Ian knew that since their breakup, he wasn't necessarily welcome at the center, but he needed to go, and he knew deep down that Trevor could be much more tolerant than Lip believed, at least he hoped.

 

He had known from the beginning that his brother didn't appreciate their relationship.

Lip had always struggled to accept his boyfriends, but his strongest reaction was against Trevor. Probably because unlike these other relations that he could have had, this one was public.

  
  


He had started sleeping with Kash while still in high school, and later met Ned.

It hadn't been very difficult to keep these two relations secret for his two lovers since neither of them could admit to sleeping with him.

 

He had broken up with Ned the day he had climbed into Lip's bed by mistake.

Neither Lip nor Fiona, let alone Jimmy, Ned's son, really enjoyed knowing that Ned was gay and slept with Ian.

 

Ian had continued sleeping with Kash while working at the store.

 

He had met Trevor at a party organized by one of his friends.

The young man differed at all levels from the people he had previously seen. And it was the only person present at the party with whom he had managed to find topics for discussion.

 

Ian had at first only a feeling of friendship for the young man, but Trevor had quickly asked for more, and finally managed to make Ian give in even if he secretly continued to see Kash.

 

Their relationship hadn't been perfect for Ian, but it had allowed him to discover a lot of things he didn't know, and to meet people who were now really important to him.

 

He had met a lot of young abnormals in the help center who had fled their guardians. And by their contact, he had realized the horror they experienced from day to day and all that he had until recently preferred to ignore.

 

The young people had quickly attached to him, and greatly appreciated his good humor and his joy.

But didn’t really like his relationship with them.

 

And after only a few weeks of a tumultuous relationship, they finally broke up. Or rather, Trevor broke up, pretending that Ian was trying to manipulate him and do the same with the youth at the center.

 

Ian had wanted to protest, and defend himself, but Trevor's anger was so big that he couldn’t say anything.

 

He had sometimes returned to the center in the absence of the young man to keep in contact with the young people he met there, but things were now very different.

 

After breaking up with Trevor, Ian decided to finally break up with Kash because he realized that after so many years their relationship had stayed exactly the same when he had changed.

He had slept with him since he started working for him years ago.

Never had their relationship taken them anywhere, and as the years and other lovers had grown, Ian had begun to realize that he needed to break up better.

The news of a new child in Kash's family had allowed him to find a ready excuse for that.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian remembers the night that changed his vision of the abnormals and Lip meets Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent scene described in this chapter !!!

Ian had never understood the unhealthy fascination some people had for the abnormal, but he had simply preferred not to think about it during a long time.

 

None of his family members were ever abnormal, nor even any of his friends. He knew the discriminate against them existed but he never had found an interest in stopping it.

 

He had begun to become aware of the abuse of the abnormals after actually experiencing this violence.

 

One year earlier, one of his clients had come to the club where he worked. This client usually come alone, but this time he was accompanied by an abnormal.

 

It hadn't was difficult for Ian to understand the type of relationship his client and this abnormal had. Especially because his client hadn't tried to hide it.

 

He had signaled Ian to approach them and had paid him for a dance.

 

Ian had felt bad for the abnormal sitting next to them, but his discomfort was even worse when his client had ordered to his friend to go to the stage to take Ian's place.

 

Ian had struggled to stay calm when he had saw that abnormal, barely major, trying to dance on stage.

His movements were indecisive and jerky, and more than anything, it was the fear in his eyes that terrorized Ian.

 

Ian had thought that the young man's nightmare had ended with the song.

But he had understood his mistake when he was out in the club to take a break a few minutes later.

 

The light above the door had been broken.

 

On the time of the lane was enlightened by the seller.

Ian only worked at this club a few days per month. He knew the work conditions in this club wasn't really good but for just some few days he didn't care.

 

The situation wasn't perfect, but he had always loved dance here, and until now no customer had asked for more than he wanted to give. In addition it allowed him to forgot Kash and their relationship which became more and more boring.

 

This time, his break had never ended.

 

He had quickly realized that he wasn't alone in this alley, and that the client he had seen earlier and his companion weren't far from him.

 

He had kept silence, his presence hidden by the darkness.

 

Ian usually didn't care about any customers, but this one made him regret of having chosen to work in this club.

 

He felt his heart stop beating and his body froze on the spot when he saw his client suddenly burst the young abnormal's head against the wall.

 

He had often been confronted with violence during his life, but never so directly.

 

He had remained there, completely frozen, unable to move, until his client left.

 

At no time had he seemed to feel the slightest doubt or remorse. He was simply acting like a child who has fun crushing ants because he was bored after playing with them.

 

It hadn't been long before the dead body of the abnormal was discovered by a passerby and the police arrived.

They had quickly interviewed everyone present, and Ian had seen the client deny the bulk of what had happened.

Without having to provide more evidence, and while he still had the sleeves stained with the young man's blood, he had been free to leave.

  
  
  


After that night, Ian had changed.

He had quitted his job as a dancer to worked only at Kash and Grab.

He had come closer to Kash, the stability and banality of their relationship reassuring him.

 

He later became interested in the rights of the abnormal.

And in the course of his research, he had promised himself never to be so impassive in front of such violence.

 

He had started meeting defenders of the abnormal. But remaining passive in front of this injustice didn't help him feel better.

 

Things had changed again when Ian finally agreed to accepte the invitation of on of his old customers for a party and met Trevor.

 

This meeting had allowed him to meet many more abnormals than he would have thought and really act to help them.

And just for that, he couldn't regret going out with Trevor.

  
  


Ian pondered what might have been his reaction to Mimi's situation if he had never met any abnormals before her.

 

Ian looked up, chasing all his questions.

He had mechanically walked the path that led him to the help center without really paying attention to where he was going.

 

He easily recognized many of the young people in front of the center.

He used to talk to them whenever he could. In recent times he had to pay attention to Trevor's presence, but that wasn't enough to stop him to come.

 

He was about to cross the road when he stopped instantly and rushed behind a dumpster.

 

He tried to calm his heart for a moment before finding the courage to pass his head and check if his eyes hadn't played him a trick.

 

He had recognized the car, or rather the number plate of the car parked in front of the center.

This plaque was like engraved in his mind.

 

Indeed, difficult for a murder witness to forget this kind of details.

 

That same car had been there that night in front of the club. And it belonged to the man he had seen in the alley. 

 

Ian felt his heart quicken when he saw two men coming out of the center.

He had no difficulty in recognizing Trevor, even from afar. And the silhouette of the man next to him was equally unforgettable.

 

A hundred questions jostled in his mind.

There was no reason for this man and Trevor to meet.

One of them humiliated and killed abnormals as if nothing had happened and the other defended their rights against people like him.

 

Ian couldn't move until the car disappeared from his field of vision.

 

He tried to get up, but his legs didn't want to carry him anymore.

 

He groaned at his inability to act. Even though this man couldn't have done something in front of so many witnesses, he had remained cowardly motionless.

 

* * *

  
  


Ian put his glass on the table.

 

He was on his fifth beer, and the drunkard still didn't seem to be enough to keep far away from his mind the image of the man and Trevor shaking hands in front of the center.

 

It wasn't yet enough to erase all the memories of that night that had risen to the surface.

 

After Trevor left, Ian had waited for several minutes before finally having the courage and strength to get up. He had managed to reach the other side of the road and the young people who were hanging out in front of the center.

 

He had asked them if they had ever seen this man without knocking them down directly with questions.

And had trouble staying calm when they told him they had seen him several times with Trevor.

 

According to one of the girls, this man was helping Trevor in a new project. She hadn't could, however, give more details of the nature of this project.

 

Ian had noticed a slight reluctance in one of the young abnormals present. He hadn't had usually a hard time talking to him, but this time he hadn't seemed at all open to dialogue.

  
  


Ian wanted to make his way to the bar and to Kev when his attention was caught by a familiar face entering the bar.

 

"- Lip! Right here.

\- It's look like you have been there for a while ... I'm late?

\- Not at all. It was me who was ahead."

 

Lip looked at his brother with a strange look before asking.

 

"- Why did you drunk this much?

\- Nothing_

\- Don't even try to lie to me! It has something to do with the other moron?

\- Which other moron are you talking about? Kash? Ned? Trevor?

\- No idea. That's why I said the other moron. It works for all of them.

\- ...

\- So? I warn you I will not let you leave without an explanation this time.

\- This time?

\- The last time you were like that was just before meeting Trevor. I didn't want to intervene and thought that you would come to talk to me. But we know the result that it gave. So this time I will not let you go until you tell me everything_

\- Do I disturb?"

 

Ian and Lip turned in a single swing to face Killer.

Too concentrated on their discussion, they hadn't seen the young man arrive.

 

"- Killer. Sorry. This is Lip.

\- Your brother? He doesn't look like you at all." said Killer, looking down at Lip.

 

"- I know I'm cutter." Lip said visibly determined not to get upset.

 

"- He explained to you what's the situation?” Killer asked.

 

“- Vaguely.

\- I just need to_

\- Sit down," Ian grunted, grabbing Mickey's sleeve and pulling at him.

 

Killer looked at Ian before asking.

 

"- Fuck! How many glass did he drank?!?

\- I dunno. I just arrived and I was trying to find out what happened...

\- I'm not drunk!" Ian growled before turning to Mickey and asking.

 

"- Talk to him about Mimi.

\- ... She's my sister, she's abnormal and_

\- And she is super cute! I'm sure you'd like her!” Cut Ian with a smile.

 

“- Do you plan to explain everything to him or I can talk?!?" Growled Mickey with a dark look on his face.

 

"- I'll shut up…

\- She just had her first heat. We managed to find someone to help her, but he can't_ It's not possible that he help her anymore. So I need someone for the next time.

\- I want to meet her before giving you an answer_

\- Lip it's not nice_" Cut Ian before being cut by Lip who tried to finished his discussion with Killer.

 

"- Ian, I already told you it wasn't that easy!

\- Why, not so easy?" Asked Mickey.

 

Lip turned to him and said.

 

"- I don't know what you know about the heat of the abnormal_

\- Few things.

\- In this case you must know that sleeping with anyone is not enough. Without connection between the two people the solution is only temporary.

\- What are you talking about?!?" Questioned Mickey.

 

"- They have to be in love! "Ian intervened, pressing his words with a big slap on the table.

 

Lip looked at him before finally concentrating on Mickey once the bar was calm again.

 

"- No! They don't have to be in love. Of course it could help but it is necessary that the two people have a connection. Without this connection, it's like ... Trying to run a car with oil. It may work for a while but after it doesn't work at all. The other moron didn't explain that to you? " finally asked looking at Ian.

 

Ian silently denied, thinking about the speech Trevor had told him when he had explained how the center works.

He had told him about the volunteers who came every month to help the abnormals with their heat. But he had never told him about compatibility or connection.

 

"- How do you know that ?!" Mickey growled, staring at Lip.

 

"- I had an abnormal friend ... I slept with her once during her heat. She needed help and I was the only one she trusted. But that didn't help at all. She was a lesbian ... So much to say that there was no connection between us.

\- ...

\- When her state got worse I took her to the hospital."

 

Ian was silent for a few minutes before noticing the sadness that marked his brother's face.

 

"- Why are you doing this face Lip? It's good that you took her to the hospital_

\- Ian! Either you're too drunk to think properly, or you've not learned anything with Trevor.

\- Trevor?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"- Nobody!

\- A guy who runs a help center for the abnormals not far from here. Ian came out with_

\- Lip!

\- What?!? It's not like you're still in the closet!

\- ...

\- So. The hospital was a bad idea. It probably saved her life, but it allowed her grandparents to find her.

\- She had run away?!?

\- Yeah. She didn't want the wedding they had arranged for her.

\- Where is she now?" Mickey asked.

 

Ian stared at Mickey for a moment before shifting his gaze back to Lip. Both were way too serious about the amount of alcohol he had in his blood.

 

"- She isn't there anymore. She preferred to leave rather than suffer. "

 

Ian had no trouble understanding what his brother meant by that.

Unfortunately, to this day, many abnormals seemed to have only this escape to get by.


	13. Chapter 13

Mickey had a hard time knowing what he was feeling right now.

 

He had almost turned back before entering this bar. The idea of letting Ian's brother, a complete stranger, approaching his sister didn't please him at all. The idea of forcing Mandy to undergo such a trial either. And above all, the idea of seeing Ian terrified him again more.

 

He had lived much worse in recent years and had met men much more impressive than this redhead, but so far he was shaken by each of their meetings.

 

His condition hadn't improved when Lip had openly claimed that Ian was gay. Certainly, there was little doubt about the young man's sexual orientation, but there was a big difference between suppositions and certainties.

 

To learn from Lip's mouth information about the abnormals, which he himself didn't know, had not helped to soothe him. So that a cloud of emotion was currently fighting in his mind to take precedence over others.

 

He couldn't help but think of Marco and all the times he had helped him with his heats. Their relation seemed to perfectly illustrate Lip's words.

At no point did Mickey really feel peaceful after their session, at least not as much as he should have.

 

He knew that something in him had always known that Marco wasn't the right one, but he had preferred to silence that little voice.

 

Lip seemed to be pretty well informed on the subject. He could probably give him a lot more information, he thought, staring at the young man.

He did not know if Mandy would accept his help, but he would like to continue to talk with him to learn more.

 

"- I'll see Ma_ Mimi to schedule a meeting.

\- I guess I wouldn't have the opportunity to know her real name or anything personal.

\- You can know she is super cute...

\- You already said that Ian!

\- Yes, but it's true! She has big ears and everything!

\- Are you interested in the abnormal now?!?

\- Me!?! No! I_"

 

Ian broke off in his explanation and turned to Mickey.

 

At this moment all his attention was focused on Ian, and on the brutal way, he had forbidden himself to want to sleep with an abnormal.

Mickey knew that the young man couldn't know, given the current state of things, how much he was touched by these words, but he couldn't help but blame him.

To blame him, and to blame himself even more for not hating him completely in spite of all that.

 

It took a while for him to understand what had stopped Ian in his tracks.

His phone was ringing in his pocket.

Too focused on Ian's words, he had not heard it at all.

 

It was a call from Marco.

 

He rarely made phone calls.

 

It was always Mickey who did when he wanted to be sure that Marco was alone.

 

"- What's going on Marco?" Asked Mickey worried by this unusual call.

 

"- Marco?!? Who's that Marco?!? "Ian groaned before Lip put his hand in front of his mouth.

 

Ian tried to struggle, but the liters of ingested alcohol had significantly reduced his abilities.

 

"- Am I bothering you?

\- No. Tell me what's going on?

\- It's Katie.

\- What happened?!?

\- She_ fuck! I can't even believe I saw nothing!

\- Marco!

\- She was attacked!

\- What!?! Attacked?

\- By slavers. These assholes think that the abnormals have too many rights and they go after them to get their message across ... I had left Katie out on her own to go shopping. I found her strange when she came back, and I tried to talk to her, but she did not want to say anything.

\- When did that happen?!?

\- Not long before you come. She looked really bad, tense, stressed ... So that's why I wanted to avoid you talking to her ... I know it's stupid, but I thought it was better to leave her a little space. In the end, I had to make the problem worse ... "

 

Mickey tried to remember Katie's behavior the last time he saw it. She had indeed seemed more apprehensive than usual.

It was pretty common for the abnormals to behave like that, so Mickey didn't pay more attention than that to the situation.

 

"- She ended up telling me everything_

\- Did she describe them?

\- Yes, but very vaguely ... She was too shocked to remember properly.

\- Are you at your place?

\- Yes, but_

\- I'm coming!

\- It's not_

\- Do not tell shit! I'm coming, "Mickey growled as he got up.

 

"- I've got to go.

\- What? Where? What's going on? "Ian asked after finally getting rid of Lip's grip.

 

"- It's a friend…

\- Is she fine?

\- No, she was attacked by slavers.

\- Who?

\- Assholes who think they are better than abnormals! I'll call you back after talking to Mimi! "He growled at Lip before leaving the bar at full speed.

 

* * *

  
  


He managed to reach the apartment in record time.

 

And rushed inside as soon as Marco removed the security chain.

 

"- Where is she?

\- Bedroom," Marco said, looking down.

 

Mickey had never seen his friend so dejected and depressed. They weren't necessarily as close as they could have been given the circumstances, but he knew Marco well enough to know the situation was serious.

 

He left Marco to join the young woman in their room.

 

Mickey felt a strange shiver run down his back. The room was no stranger to him, far from it.

It was there that he met Marco whenever he needed him.

 

At first, he had suggested to the young man to go to a motel, rather than do it at home. But even though he wasn't comfortable with this location, Mickey knew it was the best option. More discreet, cheaper, safer ...

 

He had never been to this room outside of his heat. And at those times, he didn't have enough control of his mind to understand what he was doing.

 

But now that he was there, in front of Katie, in this room where both of them were intimate with Marco, he felt a horrible urge to vomit. As if the horror of the situation had just touched him now.

 

"- Katie ..." Mickey gently called as he approached the young woman.

 

"- He ... did he tell you?" She asked frightened.

 

Mickey knelt in front of the young woman, and tenderly grasped her hands.

He wasn't usually soft, or even demonstrative. But when he saw Katie in this state, it was the image of his sister he saw.

He knew that everything that happened to the young woman could just as easily happen to Mandy. And that terrorized him.

 

"- Tell me what happened."

 

Katie looked up, and Mickey turned to see Marco leaning against the door.

 

The young man displays a grimace of disgust on his face before disappearing again.

 

"- He hates me!

\- No! No! Don't say that!

\- He will never want to touch me again_

\- Katie! Look at me!

\- ...

\- Marco doesn't hate you. He blames himself.

\- What?!? Why?!? He didn't do anything!

\- I know! But he seems to be angry at you for leaving you alone ... And he blames himself for not having known sooner_

\- I didn't want him to know. "Affirmed the young woman, looking down.

 

A horrible idea crossed Mickey's mind.

 

The “slavers” was a group well known for its very backward positions in relation to the rights of the abnormals. And more again for their way of seeing them.

For them, they were some being inferior who owed them obedience and submission, in all fields. And it wasn't uncommon to find that the slavers had raped their victims.

 

"- Do they_

\- No!" She cut him off brutally as if the question physically hurt her.

 

"- They didn't have time ... I fled." She explained, lowering her eyes.

 

Mickey knelt in front of the young woman trying to calm her condition as much as possible. He only left the room when she finally managed to sleep and fall asleep from exhaustion.

 

Marco was in the kitchen, his elbows resting on the table and his head buried in his hands, a beer bottle open in front of him.

 

"- You're ok?" Mickey asked, sitting next to his friend.

"- I should have gone with her. I shouldn't have left her alone.

\- Stop this bullshit. You couldn't know what was going to happen. You're not guilty, the only responsible are these assholes.

\- But_

\- But nothing! Marco! Marco, look at me, "Mickey ordered, trying to get his friend's attention.

 

"- You must understand that you are not guilty. And I know it's difficult, but you need to not treating her differently because of that. If not, she'll think you're upset_

\- What!?! No! No! You must believe me, Mickey, I do not_

\- I know. But she must understand it too. She needs to understand that you're not going to start seeing her any other way because of that.

\- I would never do that," Marco said, staring at Mickey in the eye.

 

Mickey patted his friend's shoulder before getting up and heading for the fridge.

 

"- You have beers, I'm thirsty!

\- In the vegetable bin at the bottom of the fridge. "Announced the young man.

 

Mickey glanced at the vegetable bin, filled to the brim with beer.

He grabbed several before closing the refrigerator unceremoniously.

 

"- Why do you call that a vegetable bin if it's full of beer?" He questioned as he sat down next to his friend.

 

"- It's called like that.

\- I never saw any vegetable in this thing at home.

\- I would be surprised if Terry eats vegetables," Marco said with a small smile.

 

Mickey giggled, trying to imagine his father trying to tell the difference between an eggplant and a watermelon.

 

"- This guy probably didn't eat anything green all his life. Maybe just his own vomit. "

 

Marco showed a grimace of disgust before affirming.

 

"- I know you're trying to change my mind, but talking about your father eating his own vomit is not really the thing I want to talk about.

\- What do you want to talk about then?" Mickey questioned, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips.

 

"- Mandy ... did you find someone to help her?

\- Possible.

\- Really? Who?

\- The brother of_ A friend.

\- A friend?!? Since when did you have any friends? "Marco wondered.

 

Mickey tried to avoid Marco's gaze.

He didn't really know if he could consider Ian as his friend.

 

What was certain was that even if they had only known each other for a very short time, the young man had managed to find a place in his life.

 

"- It's good if you found someone," Marco announced visibly relieved.

 

"- Yeah, now remains to see if they are compatible.

\- Compatible? "

 

Mickey froze for a moment, realizing what he had just said.

Lip's explanations made him think about his relationship with Marco. The latter did not seem to know the existence of this compatibility, and Mickey didn't want to be mean to his friend by explaining that it was not enough.

 

"- If Mandy wants him. I don't want her to force herself. Imagine if she finds him repulsive.

\- Do you think she'll?

\- I don't know ... He's not ugly, but I would not sleep with him.

\- And his brother?

\- It's more my kind_ What is this question asshole?!? "Mickey growled, slapping Marco's shoulder.

 

"- It may not be just a friend in the end.

\- Stop bullshiting.

\- How did you meet him?" Marco asked before taking a sip of his beer.

 

Mickey stayed silent for a moment before explaining.

 

"- The time I was chased by the cops ... I took refuge in the reserve of a small store near here and he worked there.

\- Kash and Grab?

\- Yeah.

\- Wait, do you mean that your friend is the Pakistani!?!

\- No! That's his boss.

\- So you mean the redhead?

\- Yeah ... "

 

Mickey hoped that this information was enough for his friend. Unfortunately, Marco seemed determined to find out more.

 

"- And you told him about Mandy?!?

\- It didn't really happen like that. In fact, when we left your house after you helped us, we realized that it was too late and that we might be arrested. So I thought of going to hide in the reserve of this supermarket and call my brothers. And then Ian saw us and he took us by car out of danger.

\- He knows where you live?!?

\- Yeah. But, but it wasn't planned... He managed to recognize my brother and came home to see me.

\- ...

\- In a way, it's good since it allowed to find someone for Mandy.

\- He seems to like you..." Marco remarked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Helping by the alcohol that flowed in his vein, Mickey's tongue loosened more than he would have liked.

 

He chuckled before affirming.

 

"- Even if he did, he doesn't want to sleep with an abnormal. That disgusts him.

\- And if that wasn't the case? You would like to sleep with him.

\- I don't know ... He doesn't even know my real name. Nor am I an abnormal_

\- That wasn't my question. "Marco remarked.

 

Mickey pulled himself together and finally affirmed.

 

"- It's better if I go before Terry wonders where I've been. I still have work to do for him.

\- You still have not answered my question.

\- Fuck you. That's my answer, "said Mickey, showing his friend his middle finger.

 

* * *

  
  


Mickey was relieved to see that his two friends could get by. He knew it would take time, but they would be fine.

 

He had never really felt empathy for the other abnormals. The only ones that really mattered to him were those of his family and his few friends. So he had never sought to have more information on the different clans attacking them or the problems that some abnormal could have. But now one of these groups had attacked his friend, and he didn't intend to let this crime go unpunished.

 

He knew that Marco and Katie wouldn't go to the police. Mostly because it wouldn't help.

The laws didn't protect the abnormals and in the end, they would have been able to say that Marco was the real culprit by asserting that he should have watched his abnormally more ready. Plus going to court was too much risk for Katie who didn't want to be found by her family.

 

Mickey passed by Kash and Grab to go home and automatically took a look even though he was aware that Ian must still be in this bar with his brother.

As if the universe had heard him, it was at that moment that Ian decided to send him a message or rather a good half-dozen.

 

21:34 Ian: Are you okay? Your friend is fine?

21:34 Ian: Sorry to ask. Do as if I said nothing. That's none of my business.

21:34 Ian: I still hope she's fine.

21:35 Ian: Lip told me a little more about this compatibility thing. I hope it will work between him and Mimi.

21:35 Ian: I promise you, he's a good guy.

21:35 Ian: And he's not that stupid when he makes an effort.

 

21:35 Killer: Are you still drunk or have you decided to flood my phone with texts?

 

21:36 Ian: Sorry. No, I didn't. Sorry for that too.

 

21:37 Killer: Okay.

 

21:37 Ian: Still sorry for my behavior just now.

 

21:38 Killer: Stop apologizing. It's not like I've ever seen a drunk guy.

 

Mickey continued walking towards his house while staring at his phone. It's been over three minutes since Ian hadn't sent a message.

He knew it was perfectly normal, but he couldn't help but rethink the behavior of the young man tonight. He understood that something had made Ian drink. And he knew it wasn't their meeting.

 

21:40 Killer: What put you in that state?

 

He immediately regretted sending this message.

He had never been interested in anyone in the way he was interested in Ian.

He had just met him, they knew practically nothing of each other, but he couldn't help but be intrigued by the young man.

 

21:42 Ian: I wanted to go see the kids from a center I used to go to before. But when I arrived at the door I saw a guy. This guy is a murderer. I know it, I saw him kill an abnormal as if he was crushing an ant. And there he was in front of this center.

 

21:45 Killer: You haven't been to see the boss of the center to tell him?

 

Mickey regretted his message as soon as he sent it. He didn't want Ian to think he was insensitive. Fortunately, the young man didn't seem to notice and answered almost immediately.

 

21:46 Ian: The director is my ex. And he doesn't want me to come near his center. And then I have no proof of what I saw.

 

Mickey quickly walked the rest of the way to his house, thinking back to all he had learned tonight.

Wanting to find someone to help Mandy with her heat and Katie's aggression, Mickey had a hard time calming his mind.

 

He knew that adding Ian's issue to his current situation was probably not a good idea, as he felt that the presence of the young man was able to calm his mind a little.

 

He quickly informed his brothers and Annya of the progress of his research and went to the basement.

Annya had explained to him that Terry would surely be away for several days. And this news helped a little Mickey to relax.

 

He lay on his bed after getting rid of his clothes.

 

He stared at the screen for a moment before finally deciding to call Ian.

 

The young man answered almost instantly.

 

"- Killer! What is happening?!? Are you okay?

\- Can you calm down?!? I haven't said anything yet!

\- Sorry ... I just did not expect you to call me," Ian said in a small voice.

 

Mickey sighed before explaining.

 

"- I need to change my mind, and it seems that you too. So I thought I could call you_ Forget, it's stupid_

\- No! Don't hang up!

\- ...

\- Actually, I really wanted to call you, but I was afraid you'd take it badly.

\- I look so antisocial?

\- It's not that_

\- Calm down Ian, it's a joke.

\- Ah!

\- ... could you send me a photo of your brother?

\- Why?!? He's straight!

\- Shut up! It's not for me! It's for Mimi!

\- Ah! Okay…

\- And who told you that I'm gay ?!

\- That's_I_ "

 

Mickey smiled when he heard Ian stammer.

 

"- Calm down you look like you're going to blow up.

\- Sorry, "said Ian.

 

"- Decidedly, it's a habit for you to apologize," said Mickey.

 

"- Normally no, but with you, I feel like I'm stupid.

\- It may not be just an impression ...

\- It's not nice!

\- who said I was nice?

\- I know you are.

\- We barely know each other.

\- Still, I'm sure you're nice.

\- And what else are you sure about me?" Asked Mickey, bitterly regretting his question.

 

Ian seemed at first disturbed by Mickey's question but finally seemed determined to seize his chance.

 

"- You love your family. And they love you too.

\- What do you know about that?

\- I'm pretty sure the guys from the last time are part of your family. Those who wanted me to leave ... And you also seem to count for Mimi.

\- You don't like when people try to help you. Because you don't like to be indebted.

\- ...

\- You hate when people pick on the abnormal. Probably because you have some in your family and you imagine every time it could happen to them.

\- ...

\- You're gay ... "Ian said timidly as if asking a question.

 

"- You think?

\- 99%

\- And what makes you think that?

\- The way you look at me sometimes.

\- Do you mean as if I wanted to kill you?

\- No," Ian said simply as if he did not need to add more.

 

"- And what can it do to you whether I'm gay or not?" Mickey asked, already knowing the answer to this question.

 

"- I'm happy because it gives me a chance to be with you," Ian said after visibly trying to gather all his courage.

 

Mickey knew exactly where this discussion will take him. He knew it was risky for him to get closer to Ian, especially since he still didn't really know what the young man's opinion was about abnormals.

However, he couldn't stop. This discussion with Ian was like a bubble of fresh air in his chaotic life.

And to think about it a bit, Ian seemed to feel the same way.

 

"And who tell you that I am interested in you?

\- Again, the way you look at me. "

 

Mickey bit his lower lip as he heard Ian's voice pronounce those words with much more confidence than before.

He was absolutely right.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Mickey couldn't help but look at Ian with envy. And even if he wasn't ready to tell him who he really was or at least what he really was.

 

Mickey reassured himself that this discussion did not engage him in anything. And that over the phone, Ian couldn't guess what he was trying to hide from him and all the others.

 

"- I know I'm interested, at least as much as I'm interested in you," Ian said confidently.

 

Mickey noticed that without realizing it his body was already responding to Ian's voice.

 

He was starting to feel cramped in his boxers and his tail had automatically wrapped tightly around his thigh.

 

Mickey realized that with only a few words, Ian could make him lose his head. His body had never reacted so quickly to anyone.

 

"- What if I tell you it's not true?" Mickey asked.

 

"- Then I'll call you a liar, and I'll tell you that I'm certain of the contrary just hearing the frenetic rhythm of your breathing."

 

Mickey remained silent at Ian's accusations, letting the young man continue talking and teasing him.

 

"- I'm sure you're already stroking yourself thinking about me.

\- ...

\- Even if I was drunk just now I saw how you reacted when my brother talked about my ex. And I saw how you reacted when you knew about my boss and me.

\- ...

\- I know you already don't like the idea that I was with someone else ...

\- ...

\- You don't like the idea that I touch their body, that I kiss them ... "

 

Mickey felt his nails sink into his skin as he heard Ian's words.

The young man was right. Even though they had only known each other for a very short time, Mickey already hated all the men Ian had been with.

 

"- You want that I touch you, I kiss you," Ian said.

 

Mickey loosened his grip on his thigh, now letting his fingers gently stroke the small red marks left by his nails.

 

"- You want to be the one to whom I do all this ... Is not it Killer?"

 

Mickey felt his heart wobble on hearing this name.

All of a sudden he remembered how dangerous it was for him to get closer to Ian, and all he was hiding from the young man.

 

He straightened up and nervously ran his hand through his hair before saying in a cold tone.

 

"- I've got to go."

 

Ian seemed to want to hold him back, but Mickey hung up before the young man had time to say anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out, sex scene (not detailed) between Mickey and another character, and insinuation of non-consent sex for another character.

Mickey had had a lot of trouble sleeping.

His phone had rung continuously all night long.

 

He knew without any difficulty who was trying to call him so tirelessly.

And in addition to this, his body seemed to have decided not to leave him in peace.

 

As always before his heat, he began to feel changes in his body. His temperature increased, his muscles became tenser, his skin more sensitive, and his appetite more important.

However, this time seemed different from the other times. The changes were more important, more violent. As if his talk with Ian had increased his urge.

 

The few minutes he managed to close his eyes that night were quickly filled with images of Ian.

 

He tried to get up, but his body did not seem determined to obey him.

He felt his legs give way under his weight. As if it were suddenly too heavy for them.

Usually, Mickey could predict his heat, anticipate it, and go to Marco's house in time. But this time it was different. It was stronger.

 

He hated being in this state. Every time his heat reminded him of the animal side he hated so much and he still couldn't control.

 

He knew it wasn't the best time to ask Marco for help because of what had happened with Katie. For all that, he knew that given his condition, he couldn't do without from him this time.

Resigned, he grabbed his phone and called Iggy downstairs.

 

"-What?" Began Iggy before he realized the condition of his brother.

 

"- Fuck Mickey! You okay!?!

\- You have to take me to Marco's. I can't go by myself. "

 

Mickey knew that when his heat started he could lose control of his body and do something he might regret, like go to see Ian.

 

Iggy obeyed without trying to ask more questions. He helped Mickey to get dressed, took him out of the house quietly, before getting him into the car and driving to Marco's apartment.

 

He didn't really like the idea that Mickey and Marco were sleeping together, and he hated having to go with Mickey, but he also knew that Marco was the only person who could help his brother when he was in this state.

 

"- Looks like this time it's different ... worse." Iggy remarked after glancing at his brother.

 

"- It's because of this compatibility  bullshit..." Mickey said in a whisper.

 

"- What's that?

\- I'll explain to you later. Ride faster, "growled Mickey.

 

They finally arrived at Marco's apartment, and Iggy helped his brother get out of the car and reach the door of the apartment.

 

"- Iggy!?! Mickey! God, what's going on?

\- He's been like this since this morning! His heat seems more advanced than usual! "Iggy asserted, helping his brother enter the apartment.

 

Katie led him to the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door where Marco was obviously taking a shower.

 

Iggy was struggling to keep calm as he saw his brother gesticulating on the bed, trying to tear his clothes off as if they were burning him.

 

"- Marco, I know that_" Started Iggy before being cut by Marco.

 

"- Where is he? "

 

Iggy and Katie pointed to the room.

 

All three of them stayed at the entrance of the room for a moment to watch Mickey and try to understand what he was saying, but none of them managed to decipher what he was constantly mumbling.

 

"- You better get out of the apartment," Marco said, lowering his head.

 

Katie nodded shyly before taking Iggy out.

 

* * *

 

Mickey tried to catch his breath. He stared at the ceiling to try to calm his mind and remember what had happened.

 

He was at Marco's, his heat had started, and Iggy had taken him to Marco's.

 

He turned his head towards his friend. The young man was standing next to the bed getting dressed. A little smile appeared on his lips when his eyes met Mickey's.

 

"- You seem to be better.

\- Yeah," Mickey grumbled.

 

He didn't feel as weak as a few hours ago, but he didn't feel as relaxed as he should have been.

 

He had known for a long time that Marco didn't attract him and that their nights together if he could call them that, was only a formality.

But he knew that it wasn't normal that he wasn't calmer after what had happened.

 

He tried to get up but stopped when a desire to vomit took hold of him.

 

Marco didn't seem to notice his condition and sat next to him as if nothing had happened.

 

Mickey had never liked being naked in front of anyone, mainly because of his ears and tail. And Marco was no exception to this rule.

 

"- My clothes?!?" Mickey growled when he noticed the absence of his clothes on the floor.

 

"- I put them to wash. Let's say you didn't wait for me to take them away." Marco said with an embarrassed look before adding.

 

"- I can lend you some of my clothes while waiting if you want. But not sure he will be at the right size.

\- I'm not going to stay naked." Mickey said, trying to sound a little intimidating time despite his Adam outfit.

 

Marco went to his cabinet and pulled out a boxer and t-shirt that he gave to Mickey before affirming.

 

"- It would not be the first time I see you naked.

\- Katie and Iggy are next door? "Asked Mickey to change the subject.

 

"- No. They are out. I think it wasn't necessarily a good idea that they stay next.

\- ...

\- Mostly because you scream in those moments." Marco said with a smile.

 

Mickey knew that his friend was trying to play down the situation, but it was impossible for him to feel comfortable in such circumstances.

 

The fact that Katie was attacked shortly before and his discussion with Ian the day before clearly did not help to improve his condition.

 

"- Sorry," Mickey muttered, looking at the floor.

 

"- Sorry for what?" His friend asked, intrigued by Mickey's behavior.

 

"- Katie just got mugged, and everything and I land like this_

\- Bullshit! It's not your fault at all." Marco said as he approached Mickey.

 

He put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently before adding.

 

"It's your animal side that you can't control, that's all. I will always be there to help you. No matter what happens you can count on me. Okay?"

 

Mickey preferred to look away.

 

* * *

 

 

He had to wait half an hour to get his clothes back. And then, had neither the desire nor the patience to wait for Iggy's return, he left.

 

He had gone home immediately.

 

Terry had certainly been back home in the meantime and he couldn't afford to annoy him right now by making him wait.

 

He found Annya weeping in the bathroom, a pocket of ice on his eye.

He rushed to her and tried to see what the young woman was hiding.

 

"- My God Annya! Did Terry do that? "

 

The young woman tried to calm her tears and get up without answering Mickey.

 

"- It's nothing, sweety. I'm going to make dinner." she said, leaving Mickey alone.

 

He turned around when he felt Mandy's smell behind him.

 

The young woman was leaning against the door jamb of the living room, a sad grimace on her face.

 

"- Terry was looking for you ... and when he didn't find you he got angry," she said almost reluctantly.

 

Mickey wanted to send his fist against the wall of. He hated his father. And he hated, even more, the violence that Annya must have suffered by his fault.

 

"- What did he want?" Mickey asked.

 

"- He wants you to get some money for him. A certain Frank Gallagher.

\- How many?

\- 800.

\- Okay. I'll go." He asserted, then quickly went down to the basement and grabbed his phone.

 

He glanced at the notifications going back to the ground floor. All were from Ian.

Their discussion and the way it had ended seemed to have put him in a mess.

 

One of his messages included Lip' picture, as he had asked the day before.

 

He called Mandy just before going out and showed her the picture.

 

"- What do you think of him?

\- That's your type of guy? "Mandy wondered.

 

"- It's for you, not me. I want to know if you could imagine sleeping with him or not at all.

\- Are you looking for a "Marco" for me?" She asked shyly.

 

"- Don't say that like Marco is a thing. He is a friend who helps me with a problem. And yes, I'm looking for someone who can help you when you need it.

\- Annya told me that it didn't work with everyone "Affirmed the young woman.

 

"- I know," Mickey explained with a sigh.

 

"- The problem is we can't ask everyone. Terry doesn't have to learn it ... I just want to know if you might like him. I don't necessarily ask you to sleep with him, but at least tell me if you would meet him or if I have to look for someone else.

\- He's cute." Mandy admitted, looking at the picture again.

 

"- How do you know him?

\- It's Ian's brother. "

 

The young woman's eyes lit up at the mention of this name.

 

"- It is true!?!

\- Yes.

\- Ian is really nice. I hope his brother is the same, "she said with a small smile.

 

"- He looked like yeah. He said he didn't want to sleep with you if you didn't want to. In other words, he thinks differently of 80% of the population.

\- Ok, I want to meet him.

\- I'll tell him_

\- Ian will be there too? "She asked visibly interested in the idea of seeing the young man again.

 

"- Looks like you're more interested in Ian than him." Mickey announced.

 

"- It's not that... He looked really nice. And funny. And I would like to see him again. I don't really have a friend outside this family.

\- Mandy, it's not because you've seen him for two minutes and he's been kind to you that he's your friend.

\- You say that, but you also like him." Said the young woman, frowning.

 

Mickey winced as he heard his sister talk about his relationship with Ian.

He was trying hard to get the young man out of his head, and everyone seemed determined to remind him.

 

"- We don't talk about me here," he said before leaving the house, promising his sister to schedule a meeting with Lip rather quickly.

 

* * *

  
  


Frank Gallagher's house wasn't far from theirs.

 

Mickey knew him by name. Almost everyone in the neighborhood knew the members of this family.

 

For all that, they all seemed to have avoided Terry so much, so Mickey had never met them in person.

 

He stopped in front of the Gallagher house and rang the bell as if it were a simple courtesy visit.

For all those years in which he had been collecting money for his father, Mickey had learned that few people dared to open the door if he gave directly the reason for his visit.

 

A dark-skinned boy came and opened the door.

 

Mickey smiled at him and asked if Frank Gallagher was there.

The boy shrugged as if the situation was normal for him.

 

He turned to the inside of the house before finally screaming.

 

"- Lip! Do you know where Frank is? "

 

Mickey stiffened at hearing this nickname. There was little chance that many people in this city would have such a ridiculous nickname. And if Lip really lived there, it meant Ian too.

 

Mickey took a step back when he saw Lip on the doorstep.

 

"- What are you doing here?" The young man wondered as he pushed the little boy into the house.

 

Mickey tried not to make his astonishment appear.

 

"- I'm looking for Frank Gallagher," he said simply as if there was no need for more explanation.

 

"- The only reason people go looking for Frank is to ask him for money or to kill him because he gave them STI. Please tell me it's the first reason.

\- Where can I find him?

\- Maybe he's with Sheila. She lives a little further.

\- Jackson?

\- Yep.

\- Ok, thanks. "Announced Mickey, starting to turn around before finally stopping and turning to Lip.

 

"- By the way. I told my sister about you. She is not against the idea. you would have to meet once, see if you can get along.

\- I guess you'll be there too?

\- I do not leave my sister alone with strangers," Mickey said violently.

 

"- In this case I will tell Ian to call you to schedule an appointment. He can keep you company like that_

\- No need." growled Mickey.

 

Lip stared at him for a few minutes before affirming.

 

"- I don't know what exactly is going on between you two. But what I know is that like you, I don't appreciate that my siblings are harmed. So if you have a problem with Ian_

\- I have no problem with Ian. It's him who_ Forgot what I said. It's not your business." Mickey finally explained before leaving the porch.

 

He had no trouble finding Sheila's house.

Her former husband had the bad habit to bet and he borrowed money from Terry, which Mickey was responsible for recovering.

 

Even before returning home, he easily noticed Sheila and Frank's presence in the house. His more developed senses gave him a pretty clear picture of what happening in this house.

And Mickey began to think that sometimes these abilities turned into a curse.

 

He took out his weapon and went inside without making any noise.

He went upstairs and stood in front of the door of the room before opening it with a big kick.

 

Frank, was lying, wrists and ankles strapped to the bed. And Sheila was above him.

 

"- Oh my God!" Sheila scrambled off the bed and dressed quickly with a dressing gown, making Frank's whole body visible, and by the same way the huge toy that was in his ass.

 

Mickey raising his eyebrows before affirming.

 

"- Fuck! Sheila! This thing is huge."

 

Neither Frank nor Sheila dared to say anything, so Mickey sat on the chair next to the door and put his gun on his knee before explaining.

 

"- Frank you owe Terry money and he wants to get it back.

\- There is an error! I'm not Frank! "He bellowed, trying to undo his bonds.

 

Mickey turned to Sheila for an answer she gave him without hesitation.

 

"- This is Frank Gallagher.

\- Sheila! Why did you tell him! He had no proof.

\- There's no point in lying with him, Frank," she said before affirming.

 

"- Denis trying to hide more than once when he owed money to Terry, but this guy always ends up finding the one he's looking for."

 

"- You owe Terry $ 900," Mickey said, turning to Frank.

 

"- No! I have only 800.

\- You can tell it's my bonus for all the horrors I'm forced to see," he explained, pointing the barrel of his weapon at the huge dildo he had always stuck in him.

 

"- I don't have money.

\- Well, we'll find a way for you to get it," Mickey said, getting up and looking at Frank with a threatening look.

 

"- My children have it! They have money! They'll give it to you, "Frank said suddenly.

 

Ian's face imprinted in his mind. More than once Mickey had been recovering Terry's debts from family members. But this time he had no intention of doing any harm to Frank's children.

 

"- No. I have another idea, "he affirmed before sending the butt of his weapon to meet Frank's face and send him to the land of dreams.

 

* * *

  
  


"- Here. That's your $ 1500. "Andrew said, putting the money in Mickey's hand.

 

Mickey recounted the money without paying attention to Andrew's semi-exaggerated look.

It was not the first time Mickey had done business with him.

Andrew was known in the midst of being the craziest porn screenwriter and offering a fortune to anyone willing to play in his films.

 

Mickey was generally against the idea of selling someone to this fanatic, but in some difficult cases, a collaboration with this man allowed him to recover his money, and at the same time allowed his victims to keep their organs in them, and their heads on their shoulders.

 

Mickey thrust the money into his pockets and quickly left the building, eager to breathe some fresh air.

 

Mickey winced in disgust when he saw Andrew's number on his phone just outside the building.

 

"- I asked my men to check how good our common friend could be for my scripts, and it turns out he's perfect for my new movie, El Gran Canon! Don't hesitate if you have other people to bring me! "

 

Mickey hung up with no more politeness, leaving Frank to Andrew's fate, he headed straight for home, avoiding passing in front of the Gallagher.

 

He gave Terry the $ 800 he was expecting as well and $ 100, hoping to calm his fury.

 

He usually made sure to take more money to put aside for him and all the other members of his family the day they could finally flee Terry and that cursed house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I want to say is KISS, KISS, KISS!

Ian's eyes were burning.

He had spent all his time since his discussion with Killer to look at the screen of his phone hoping to see a new notification.

 

Unfortunately, his phone stayed perfectly silent, Killer hadn't sent any message.

 

Ian had tried to stay calm and not to harass the young man with texting and calls, but he hadn't been able to resist the temptation, and each message ultimately worsened the situation, making less and less possible for him to let go of this phone.

 

He didn't know if he had gone too far with him, or whether he had been able to say what had changed Killer once again.

 

He decided to leave his bed and take a shower before going down. He left his phone on his bed and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom.

 

He couldn't resist more than a few seconds under the water before bursting out of the bathroom and recovering his phone.

 

Killer didn't call during this short time, and Ian knew there was very little chance for him to do it while he was in the shower, but he wasn't coming for as much to rationalize his thoughts.

 

After taking a quick shower, Ian went down to the kitchen, his cell phone still in the palm of his hand.

 

Lip, looked at him strangely.

 

"- Do you hope to make it move by the force of your thought?" He asked, pointing to Ian's phone.

 

Ian put his phone on the table and tried to focus on the cup of coffee he so badly needed.

 

Once again, he didn't resist long before picking up his phone.

 

"- You explain to me?" Lip questioned, sitting down in front of him.

 

Ian looked up at his brother and grimaced in surprise as if only to find Lip was there.

 

"- From who do you expect news like this?

\- Killer ...

\- The guy from yesterday? "Lip questioned to check.

 

Ian nodded before fixing his phone again.

 

"- He passed earlier," Lip said calmly.

 

Ian immediately raised his head and stared at his brother with big eyes before finally knocking him out of questions.

 

"- Here? When? Did he say something? What did he want? Do you know where he is?

\- Calm down! He passed about an hour ago.

\- What did he want? Why didn't you call me?

\- Calm down, I told you," Lip growled, noticing that Ian still didn't want to slow down his questions.

 

"- He was looking for Frank," he finally explained after Ian calmed down a bit.

 

"- Frank?!? Did he say why?

\- He probably owes him money. Like to almost everyone in this city.

\- That's all he said? He didn't ask_

\- That's all. "Lip cut before adding.

 

"- I think he had no idea who was living there. He seemed very surprised when I came to the door.

\- ...

\- I told him that Frank was probably at Sheila's," Lip finally explained when he saw his brother's disappointed face.

 

Ian's eyes silenced as if Lip had just given him the answer to all his problems.

 

Lip didn't have time to warn his brother that Killer would probably not be there, that Ian had already put on his shoes and jumped out of the house.

 

* * *

 

Ian was disappointed not to find Killer at Sheila's, but she seemed to have some idea of where he had gone.

 

She had heard Killer contact someone who could help him get the money Frank owed him. She also knew this person, and gave without discussion the address where to find him, but without telling him who it was.

* * *

It was impossible for Ian to enter the building whose Sheila had given him the address.

 

The two guards at the entrance didn't want to give him any information, so he decided to stay in front of the building until someone came out.

 

He knew he had to go to work, but even though he couldn't really explain it, nothing was more important now than talking to Killer.

 

He hesitated a moment to leave his post, and go directly to the Milkovich's, but he quickly forgot this idea for fear of worsening the situation.

 

A group of men finally came out of the building, a cigarette in their hand.

 

Ian rushed towards them and planted himself in front of the one who seemed to lead the small group.

 

"- I'm looking for a guy a little smaller than me, brown, with tattoos on phalanges and probably a cap on his head." He affirmed without trying to make any politeness.

 

His interlocutor looked at him astonished before giggling and affirming.

 

"- Well you have very specific tastes. I'm sure I can find you someone matching these criteria among my actors ...

\- I don't know what to talk to you about! I'm looking for someone who came here earlier in the day, probably with Frank Gallagher.

\- Isn't it the name of El gran canion, chief?" One of the other men intervened.

 

Ian noticed a big smile appear on the face of his interlocutor.

 

"- You're right, I think it's his name.

\- I'm looking for the man who was with him," Ian explained without paying attention to his father's fate.

 

"- I don't know where he is. To tell you the truth, I don't even know his name. All I have is a phone number. And I don't intend to give it to you. I don't want to annoy this little guy. He may not look very fierce like that, but I've seen him fight, and it's not pretty.

\- I just want to see him.

\- Good luck with that... He's already gone for a while." He finally said before turning to the other men present and starting a discussion as if nothing had happened.

 

Ian moved away from the small group and took his phone out of his pocket.

He had only a quarter of an hour left before he had to start work, and he still hadn't managed to see Killer.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a while since night, and Ian was putting the last cans on the shelves, waiting for the time to leave.

He had managed not to send any new message to Killer since he started working. He had been more than once tempted by the idea, but Kash's leaning eyes on him had pushed him to leave his phone to one side.

He knew his boss would make a scene if he suspected something.

Ian had almost cracked and told Kash about Killer when Kash had slipped behind him and pretended to slip, sticking their bodies together.

He had wanted to tell him to go fuck himself. He had wanted to tell him that he was no longer interested in him and that someone else busied all his thoughts.

He had wanted to tell him that if he continued to do so, Killer would come to make him understand his way of thinking.

But he didn't say anything. Because Killer wasn't his boyfriend. To tell the truth, he doubted that he represented anything for Killer.

Ian sighed deeply when the time to leave finally arrived.

Kash had left him alone a little earlier, reaffirming that he had to go out the back of the building and not through the main door.

He closed the main door from the inside and turned off all the lights in the store before exiting through the alley.

He put his keys in his jacket pocket and took out his phone.

He knew that now that he was no longer at work it would be difficult for him to fight the urge to call Killer.

A noise caught his attention.

The alley was totally dark except for the faint light emanating from the bulb above his head.

Ian stepped back as he saw several men approaching him.

One of them brandished a baseball bat and smashed the bulb plunging the alley into the darkness.

Ian discerned only vague silhouettes.

One of them pushed him, and Ian felt fallen on the ground.

It took a while to understand what had happened and to regain his mind.

  
  


It was difficult to see what was going on in these conditions, but he was now able to discern a new figure.

A man, who was now fighting against his attackers.

A second striker tried to catch him from behind but the newcomer gave him a head blow right on the nose which made him let go.

He had managed to control the third when the first got up and tried to knock him out with the baseball bat.

Without even turning or releasing his accomplice, the man sent his attacker with the baseball bat to the ground and did the same when the second tried, in turn, to take advantage to be behind him to attack.

Ian had trouble understanding how this man could fight three men at a time. But that was what he was doing.

The screams of his attackers seemed to have attracted people, and he soon heard passers-by walking down the alley.

One of them lit up the scene with the flashlight on his phone, revealing the identity of the savior.

Ian felt his heart racing in his chest when he could see Killer's face.

The latter didn't seem to want to drag on and began to move towards the main street when one of the newcomers grabbed his arm.

"- You stay there. You're not going to get away with it when you've attacked these guys." he growled.

Ian got up from a good and forced the man to let go of Killer.

"- He's not the assailant, they are." Ian said, pointing to the men on the ground.

His statement didn't seem to convince the passer-by.

"- I work here, and these guys have attacked me. Without K_ Without this man, I would probably be in a bad state." Ian explained as he slipped between the passerby and Killer.

The three attackers decided at this moment to leave.

Ian felt Killer move behind him but grabbed his wrist before asking.

"- Let them go, please.

\- They attacked you," growled Mickey.

"- I'm fine_

\- Don't you want to know why they attacked you?" Mickey asked.

Ian stared into his eyes before affirming.

"- It does not matter. I'd rather you stay here ... please. "

Killer looked away but finally stood motionless.

Ian smiled broadly when he realized that he would no longer seek to pursue these men by leaving him alone behind him.

"- Are you sure everything's okay?" The second passerby quipped, observing Killer disdainfully.

"- Everything is fine. Thank you for your help." Ian said before Killer could do or say anything.

He felt the young man's muscles tensing at the question, and he knew that Killer didn't like the idea of being the villain of the story.

 

* * *

 

Ian had finally left the alley with Killer after one last thank the two men.

They hadn't done much to help him, but the simple fact of coming to see if anything was happening at least deserved to be underlined.

Killer walked beside him silently.

Ian paused for a moment and stared at the floor before raising his head again at Killer, who had also stopped.

"- Thank you," said Ian shyly.

Killer was silent, and Ian took the opportunity to say everything he had wanted to tell him since their last discussion.

"- I'm sorry if I said something wrong, or if I went too fast ... I didn't want to annoy you. I always feel like bullshit with you, and I really blame myself for that. I know we haven't known each other for a long time and I know it's probably premature given the number of times we've managed to talk without getting you upset, but I really like being with you. I'm not usually one to say that kind of thing, but that's the case, I like being with you ... "

He kept silent a few minutes before affirming.

"- And I would also like to say thank you for saving me."

Killer was perfectly silent and started walking again. He stopped after a few steps before turning around and asking.

"- Do you plan to stay here all the day?"

Ian showed a big smile and quickly walked the few steps that separated him from the young man.

* * *

 

They stopped at a mini-market to buy a pack of six cans of beer before settling on a vacant lot.

Ian proved that Killer wasn't the type to appreciate the frequented places, and even if he wasn't himself a fan of rendezvous in some wasteland, this time was an exception. He liked the idea of being alone with Killer with no one around, just both of them.

"- It was quite impressive just now ... Well, for what I could see. It was so dark, I don't even know how you did to discern who was where. " Ian explained, struggling not to fix Killer.

"- I'm pretty good at fighting ... And I have good night vision, that's all.

\- Still impressive." Ian said again, turning to Killer to smile.

The young man seemed embarrassed by the compliment, which made Ian smile even more, but that pushed him to change the subject so as not to make him feel uncomfortable.

"- Could you show Lip's photo to Mimi?

\- Yep ... She said she wanted to meet him.

\- Cool! I hope it will work between them.

\- Me too."

Ian put his beer to his mouth and tried to control his urge to jump on Killer to kiss him. It was already difficult for him to control his attraction to the young man, but with the proximity and after seeing him fight to help him, it was even more difficult.

"- Do you know what you're going to do about this guy in the help center?" Killer asked, finally breaking the silence.

Ian looked at him astonished.

"- What? You told me about it last time." he growled before carrying his bottle of beer to his mouth.

"- I_ I don't really know ..." Ian announced before explaining.

"- I know what I saw. I could never forget this scene and the face of this man. It was the first time that I understood how much the world was completely against abnormals. "

Ian felt Killer tense next to him.

  
  


"- It's not long since I started talking with abnormals. I don't have any in my family, and I've never had one among my friends ... So, in the end, I never got interested in what could happen to them. "He said shyly.

"- I thought I was hallucinating when I saw that the police hadn't even searched the murderer for more than five minutes before closing the investigation. It was as if nothing had happened." he explained, squeezing his fingers around his beer bottle.

"- When I started to meet the youth of this center, I realized that I was blind in front of all the suffering they could experience, only because that didn't concern me. There are plenty of kids in this center who have fled their family who wanted to force them to marry someone. How can you sell your own kids for money?!? "Ian finally growled.

"- That's the fate which waiting for most of the abnormals..." Killer said without showing any emotion.

Ian's eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"- Waits! You mean, Mimi?!?

Ian felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He hated the idea that one could sell someone as if it were a vulgar object, and even more so when it came to his friend.

"- That's the fate that awaits her too if Terry learns that her heat has started.

\- You mean he'll sell her?!?

\- That's the only reason this guy has any abnormal kids, so yes," Mickey said simply before taking a sip of his beer.

Ian felt tears running down his cheeks and his vision flickered.

He pulled himself together and quickly wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"- No need to react like that. Don't worry about Mimi. Terry will not know she has her heat ...

\- How? " Ian simply asked.

"- This asshole is not one to be interested in his children. He doesn't even know when the heat is supposed to start for a young abnormal. As long as Mimi doesn't make a crisis in front of him, he will not know ... "

Ian felt a little reassured by Killer's words.

"- You still haven't answered my question," Mickey said before asking.

"- What are you going to do about this guy?

\- I don't know. Trevor, the guy who runs this center, doesn't want to see me since we broke up ... But I know he's a good guy. I'm sure he doesn't know who he has to deal with.

\- And you have an idea why this guy was in the center?

\- The kids in the center said it was to help Trevor with a project, and he'd seen it there a few times already ... But I don't see for what kind of project a guy like him could help Trevor with."

Killer was silent, letting Ian verbalize everything he had on his heart.

"- I know that Trevor needs money for the center. There is very little help from the state, most of the money comes from outside people. I also know that he receives help from volunteers_ "

"- What's up?" Killer asked in front of Ian's sudden silence.

"- Nothing ... I thought something, but it's stupid ... Don't you mind if we change the subject?" Ian asked timidly.

"- Wait, you wonder if I'm annoyed to stop talking about the abuse towards the abnormals, a murderer and your ex?" Sarcastically asked Killer with a smile on his face.

"- I'm definitely good at choosing topics for discussion," said Ian.

"- I'm guilty too. I asked you what you were going to do, so I'm the boss..." Killer remarked.

"- You are right! It's all your fault! "Said Ian with a smile.

"- In that case, I'll let you choose the next topic of discussion," Killer announced.

Ian was silent for a moment, trying to choose among all the questions he wanted to ask Killer.

"- Can I kiss you?" Ian asked, making Killer spit the sip of beer he had in his mouth.

"- It's not a topic of discussion," Killer growled.

The red that appeared now on the cheeks of the young man gave even more envy for Ian to reiterate his question.

"- I know, but I really want to kiss you," he explained, putting his bottle on the floor.

He moved closer to Killer and gently put his hand on the young man's neck, using his thumb to force him to look him in the eyes.

"- I would not do it if you don't want it ... But I really want..." he said a few inches from Killer.

Killer walks towards Ian. His move was almost imperceptible, but Ian was certain that Killer had silently accepted his request.

He moved closer to Killer again until their lips brushed against each other.

He gently placed his mouth against Killer's, before drawing him closer.


	16. Chapter 16

The sensation of Killer's lips against his made turn Ian's head.

 

He felt Killer's mouth open and quickly inserted his tongue in fear that this opportunity would disappear if he was too slow.

 

He gripped the young man's neck as their tongues danced against each other, trying to gain the advantage at any moment.

 

He pulled Killer towards him and made him climb on his knees without stopping to kiss him.

 

He slid his fingers down Killer's neck until he brushed the bottom of his hair, but then felt the young man move away and break their kiss.

 

He then remembered that Killer had the same reaction at their first meeting when Ian wanted to examine his head.

 

"- You know, I already told you that even if you were a little bald it did not bother me." He said with a smile.

 

Killer stared at him for a moment before kissing him again on the mouth.

 

Even though Killer did not seem to have been chilled by his behavior, Ian felt he was still not ready to take off that hat, no matter what was hiding under it.

 

His doubts were quickly forgotten, erased by the pressure of Mickey's body against his and their tongues glued to each other.

 

Ian put his hand back on Killer's neck without trying to get his fingers up to his hair again.

 

He put his hands on the thigh of the young man and gently pushed back to his ass.

 

He stopped immediately when Mickey broke their kiss again, a scared look on his face.

 

"- Sorry. Sorry. I wouldn't do anything. Promised, "Ian said, terrorized by the thought of doing something wrong.

 

"- Sorry," he continued.

 

Killer closed his eyes for a few seconds before biting his lower lip and starring Ian in the eyes.

 

"- I ... I can not_ It's not that I don't want to, but I can't ... Not now," he said embarrassedly.

 

"- It’s ok. It doesn't matter. I promise you..." Ian announced, gently putting his hand on Mickey's cheek.

 

"- Tell me what you don't want, and I promise you I will not do it ... I promise you," he said, sincerely hoping not to scare Killer.

 

"- Just, kiss me.

\- That I can do." Ian said before pressing his hand against Mickey's neck again and forcing their lips to meet.

 

He left his second hand in the air for fear of scaring Killer again and finally ending that moment, but Killer grabbed it and put it on his thigh.

 

Ian drew him even closer to him while letting his thumb run against the stretched fabric of Killer's jeans.

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving Killer go was one of the most difficult things for Ian.

He had no desire to part with him but knew that the young man had a lot of things to do and that staying with him longer could endanger him.

He had returned to bed, though he had no illusions about his ability to sleep after such a hectic day.

As he had predicted, his brain didn't want to give him any respite, replaying all the events of the day, and preventing him from sleeping.

He planned to visit Trevor this morning to ask him questions.

He suspected that his ex wouldn't be very happy to see him, or that he would come to ask him questions about the center. But he needed answers, and Trevor was clearly the only person who could answer them.

In talking with Killer he had remembered something important, something that scared him.

He knew that the center benefited from the help of volunteers who came regularly to help the abnormals with their heat.

At first, Ian found this idea horrible and immediately imagined that these volunteers were in fact predators using this center as a brothel.

Trevor had reassured him, or rather he was offended that he could imagine that he would let such an atrocity happen.

He had assured him that all these volunteers were only there to help and that this practice was extremely supervised so as never to risk injuring any abnormal.

The idea that Trevor let this guy participate in this "help" scared him.

He knew that he had no regard for the abnormals and that Trevor couldn't prevent him from hurting them.

And if by chance his suspicions proved wrong, Ian still wanted to warn Trevor of what he knew.

After imagining a hundred times their reunion on the way to the center, Ian finally decided to go through the door and face his ex.

He noticed a few young people with whom he used to speak, look at him out of the corner of his eye and murmured.

The fact that he and Trevor broke up wasn't a secret to anyone here, and Ian knew that a lot of abnormal kids had had trouble finding their place between him and Trevor when they had separated.

He didn't try to get close to them lest Trevor took him badly.

Unlike Lip, he didn't think that Trevor was really someone looking for attention by any means possible. But he knew, however, that he sometimes gets angry quickly.

He walked straight to his desk and stopped in the doorway.

Trevor was on the phone. He quickly looked up at him and his expression changed.

He sounded hard before muttering.

"- I'll call you later, I have to fix a problem."

Ian tried not to take Trevor's remark too personally.

He hadn't come to fight, he didn't even want to. He had come here to warn Trevor and ensure the safety of the youth of this home.

"- What do you want?" Trevor growled after hanging up.

"- I come in peace. I just wanted to talk to you about something important ...

\- Important for you do you mean?" Trevor growled again.

"- Important for this center, and for you," said Ian calmly.

He felt Trevor tense even more.

"- What are you talking about?" Trevor asked.

Ian inhaled deeply before explaining.

"- I passed the center a few days ago, _

\- What were you doing in front of the center?" Trevor cut him off.

Ian tried to ignore the man's aggression.

"- I passed in front of the center and I saw you with a guy.

\- What now are you spying on me? You know we're separated...

\- It's not that! This guy I know him! I saw him kill an abnormal! "Ian shouted to silence Trevor.

He regretted being carried away and hoped he hadn't been heard by anyone other than Trevor.

"- What are you talking about?" The latter asked.

"- I saw you with him out of the center, and say goodbye. I don't know his name ... But I've already seen him. I never told you, but I worked in a club ... That's where I met Marc, and that's why he invited me to this party where we met. And this guy, the one who was in the center with you, he came to this club. One day he came with an abnormal. A young abnormal. You should have seen how he treated him, it seemed that for him his life was worthless. And then after I saw them when I took my break. He didn't see me, but me. I saw him kill him, and leave as if nothing had happened. The police didn't even arrest him. "Ian explained, feeling a knot in his stomach at the mention of these memories.

Trevor looked at him for a few moments before breathing deeply and asking calmly.

"- Did you going to talk to the police?

\- No." confessed Ian, a little surprised by the question.

"- Do you mean that you would have seen this guy kill someone in front of your eyes and that you didn't have said anything to the police?

\- I was scared_

\- How do you want me to believe you, Ian? You can't come to my office and say things like that.

\- But_

\- I can see who you're talking about, and he's not the way you describe it. He is a man who does a lot for the youth of this center, and I will not let you drag him in the mud.

\- But_

\- Now you come out of my office or I'll get you out." Trevor growled with a dark look.

Ian obeyed without trying to convince Trevor any longer.

It was clear that he wouldn't change his mind no matter what he said, staying here would clearly be a waste of time.

While crossing the premises of the center to go out, he met the gaze of several young people with whom he used to speak.

They seemed to want to talk to him, but hesitate because of the situation.

At that moment Ian made the decision that he really had to do something.

He knew that this guy was dangerous, and he had many times promised to help the abnormals. So now that he had the opportunity, he had to act, even if Trevor didn't want to listen to him.

* * *

Ian opened the door of the Alibi Room and sat on a bench against the wall, leaving Kev to approach him for his order.

"- Hello. Well, you have a dark face." Said the young bartender.

Ian smiles at his friend's honesty.

"- I had a rotten day at work, and on top of that I started the day with a not-so-nice discussion," Ian explained with a smile.

"- Do you want to talk about your day or this discussion with me?" Kev asked simply.

Ian nodded no before adding with a small smile.

"- It will be ok... The only thing to remember of all this is that you shouldn't talk with your ex-boyfriends once you broke with them.

\- I can only validate that. I think once you break you should never see them again, it only brings problems. To salute these good words I offer you a beer." Kev announced as he returned to the bar.

Ian took a deep breath after Kev left. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the person who had just passed the door.

Killer had just entered the bar and was looking for someone.

Ian discerned a silhouette hide behind him.

Ian knew that Killer was supposed to have an appointment with Lip to introduce Mimi to her and that it was probably the latter who was hiding behind him.

He waved his hand for her attention and grinned as they approached him.

Mimi had her hands clenched around Killer's sleeve and looked around as if she had never seen anything like this bar.

Ian motioned for Mimi to sit next to him, which she did quickly, happy to see the young man again.

"- I didn't know you would be here too." Mimi announced with a big smile.

"- I didn't want you to be scared when you first saw Lip, or because he said too much stupidity, so I thought I'd better come here." Ian explained before letting his gaze drift to Mickey.

The memory of the night before came back to him.

When he had Killer in his arms and he kissed him, he had the impression of hearing a purr, like that of a cat.

He hadn't been able to tell if this hum had really existed or where he had come from, but he was convinced he had heard it.

Ian was drawn from his thoughts by Kev's new arrival.

"- Hey Ian, your beer. And what will it be for you? "Kev asked, turning to the newcomers.

"- A beer for me. A soda for her.

\- I want a beer too." Mimi said, pulling on Killer's sleeve.

"- Abnormals are not allowed to drink alcohol in public." Killer growled, looking at his sister.

Ian glimpsed Mandy's ears slouching and her smile diminishing.

She looked away to look at the table.

"- I bring you that." Kev said with a big smile as if nothing had happened.

He approached them again with two identical glasses and put them in front of Killer and Mimi.

"- A beer, and a beer WITHOUT alcohol." he said, giving Mimi a huge wink.

The delighted girl approached the glass to her mouth.

Her smile widened even more after she had swallowed the first sip.

"- Delicious this beer.

\- This beer WITHOUT alcohol. " Said Kev another time.

"- This beer WITHOUT alcohol." Mimi rectified, imitating Kev's solemn tone.

Killer couldn't repress a smile.

He wanted to pay Kev, but the barman waved his hand before just leaving.

"- If he offers drinks to everyone like that his bar will never last long." Grumbled Killer before bringing his beer to his mouth.

Mimi continued to look around her eagerly looking for discovery.

Her ears moved almost as much as her eyes, which amused Ian a lot.

Lip arrived a few minutes later and after a small wave of his hand in their direction, he greeted Kev and order a beer too before joining them and sitting next to his brother.

Ian smiled as he noticed his friend's reaction.

Mimi's face had flushed, her ears had bent back and she was temporarily hiding her face behind her glass pretending to drink.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Mickey knew that Ian would be here tonight.

Whether it's to see Mimi again or to see him again.

 

He was a little angry at being so far away with Ian the night before and he had hated himself, even more, when he realized that he had purr.

 

He knew that it could happen to them sometimes when they were happy or excited and that it was something he didn't master.

But even if it wasn't something he could control, he didn't like the idea that Ian made him lose his mind so much.

 

Fortunately, he didn't seem to have noticed this detail or at least didn't seem to want to know where the noise was coming from.

 

He was happy to see that his sister liked Lip.

They had started talking, and Ian, trapped between them, seemed more and more uncomfortable.

 

Mickey quickly stifled a chuckle in front of the situation before regaining control of himself and reappearing a calm face.

 

Ian leaned toward his brother and whispered something in his ear, temporarily stopping the discussion between him and Mandy.

 

Lip nodded before getting up and letting Ian get off the bench.

 

He quickly grabbed his drink and walked over to Mickey, to asked him to put himself a little far away.

 

Mickey automatically obeys, after his sister has shifted herself to get closer to Lip.

 

Before he understood what happened, Ian was next to him, his eyes on his and the back of his hand grazing his thigh.

 

Ian left Mickey's eyes when Lip called to ask him a question. But that isn't enough to calm Mickey all the more since Ian had left his hand against his thigh.

 

Mickey spread his thighs a little more, sticking at the same time a little more his leg against the hand of Ian.

 

Time passed quickly. Maybe even a little too quickly to Mickey's taste.

The hour of the curfew imposed on them came quickly, and he had to bring Mandy home at all costs before they couldn't walk on the streets without being arrested.

  
  


Kev had continued to give beer WITHOUT alcohol to Mandy, Ian had continued to make dance his fingers on Mickey's thigh, and Mandy had continued to drink Lip's words as if he was the Messi.

 

Mickey couldn't tell yet if his sister and Lip would be compatible, but it looked like a lot.

 

He was happy to have potentially found someone who could help her through all those complicated moments, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his sister.

He would have liked to find someone with whom he shared a real connection, but the lifestyle choices he had made now prevented him from changing his situation.

 

"- Mimi, we'll have to go. The curfew is coming soon." Mickey asserted, straightening himself, forcing regret at the same time, Ian to withdraw his hand.

 

A depressed pout immediately appeared on the faces of Mandy and Ian, but Mickey insisted again.

 

"- Maybe we can accompany you ... At least a little way." Lip suggested.

 

Ian nodded quickly before telling Killer.

 

"- If you don't want us to go to your house, we'll stop before, I promise."

 

Mickey took a deep breath before finally agreeing.

It wasn't common for his sister to have fun so much, and he didn't want to deprive her of that joy.

 

The little group got up and left the bar after greeting Kev.

 

Mandy had grabbed Lip's arm and walked a few steps ahead of Mickey with him.

 

Mickey felt Ian's fingers brush his fingers.

He couldn't afford to take his hand in the street, but he didn't feel the courage to push him away and let him do it.

 

"- You still haven't told me how you managed to send those guys to the floor yesterday," Ian said quietly.

 

He turned his head to Mickey before adding.

 

"- Nor why you were there..."

 

Mickey quickly remembered the events of the day before.

After being almost harassed by Ian's message, he had been intrigued by his silence. And lest something had happened to him, he had come to meet him.

 

He had heard noises a little farther when he arrived in the alley and had breathed deeply to try to check if someone outside of him was there.

His sense of smell was very developed, and the human being in the end only a pheromone-infested animal, he had no difficulty in feeling their presence.

Thanks to his years of training, he was even able to feel the emotions when they were strong enough.

 

He had no difficulty in feeling the three aggressors, lurking in the shadows, approaching.

 

Mickey had smiled, realizing the irony of the situation. These men had made sure to turn off all the lights to have an advantage. Unfortunately for them, the darkness was much more pleasant for him than for them and it gave him a definite advantage.

 

Where they had descended only vague forms, saw him as in broad daylight.

 

It was very rare for Mickey to fight with his tail in public, but with this darkness, no one could tell what was going on and it allowed him to have the advantage.

After years of training, he could hit hard enough with it to knock his opponents down.

 

He later had quickly concealed any evidence of his difference when he had heard men approaching them.

 

"- I was just lucky," Mickey finally said before changing the subject.

 

"- We'll be here soon. We must better separate now. "

 

He knew that Ian knew their address, but he didn't want Lip to make the connection between them and Terry, especially if it would jeopardize his willingness to help them.

The possibility that Ian is talking about their relationship with Terry to his brother was still there, but he trusted him enough to know he would keep this secret.

 

Ian was visibly reluctant to let them go, but he finally agreed and took another direction with Lip after saying goodbye to them.

 

"- So? It looks like you like him." Said Mickey once alone with his sister.

 

Mandy nodded shyly. Mickey smiled at his sister's shyness.

 

"- Come on, we have to come back." He ordered back on the road.

 

He frowned and turned for a moment before asking.

 

"- Don't you smell something weird?"

 

Mandy took a deep breath before turning to her brother and said no.

 

Mickey breathed heavily again, but the smell he thought he had felt had disappeared.

Without Mandy, with him, he would surely have gone in search of that smell, but the most important thing was to bring his sister back home before the curfew.

 

* * *

Upon their arrival, they were greeted by Annya and Molly.

 

Molly wanted to know how their appointment had gone, and Annya, although more effaced, seemed just as eager for information.

 

Terry had left for several days with Iggy, which allowed Mickey to stay a little longer with the other members of his family, and it was also this absence that had pushed him to make an appointment with Lip tonight.

 

Listening to his sister talk about Lip and describe in detail all aspects of their meeting, Mickey remembered the previous evening he had spent with Ian.

 

Although he was interested in Ian, he hadn't agreed to go further than a kiss for fear of discovering Ian's reaction to his secret.

 

Of course, to think about it a little closer Ian didn't seem so disgusted by the abnormals that he had originally thought. On the contrary, he seemed to want them a lot of good, even if he sometimes had hard and awkward words about them.

 

However, not being disgusted by the abnormals, and sleeping with one,  were two totally different things.

 

He tried to reassure himself that going sleeping with someone other than Marco would surely be dangerous, and that would surely not help him anymore.

 

He was drawn from his thoughts by a question from Molly.

 

"- Mickey! Would I be able to choose a boy for my heat when I'm older? "

 

Mickey turned his head to Annya. She seemed just as confused by her daughter's question.

 

Nobody had ever explained to her that she was actually a boy.

Her mother's choice of lying to Terry was the only reason she was alive today. And even though it was probably horrible on their part he had always managed to keep this secret intact even for Molly.

 

"- We'll see at that moment, but yes you can choose.

\- Cool!

\- But you shouldn't talk to your father about it?" Annya said, staring at her daughter.

 

"- I never can do anything here ..." Molly groaned before sighing.

 

"- If you want I can talk to you about Ian ... He's Lip's brother. And I'm sure you'd like him. He's very nice...

\- Is he as handsome as Mickey?" Molly questioned.

 

"- Much more beautiful! Ten times more beautiful! Thousand times more beautiful! "Said Mandy, gesturing to her sister.

 

"- It would be so cool if you went out with him. That way we would have a big family, me, Lip and you and Ian..." she added staring eyes.

 

Even though there was no chance Molly would ever meet Ian, and anything was going on between them, Mickey didn't like this idea very much and preferred to slip away before hearing Mandy list the thousand and one qualities of the young man in front of their little sister.

 

He was still amazed at the candor of Mandy and Molly. The two young girls had since their birth that very little opportunity to leave the house and being confronted with the outside world, so living with Terry would have reduced to nothing any hope for this world.

 

The good mood of his sisters and their way of always looking for the positive in any situation was something Mickey really liked, something he wanted to protect, even if he claimed otherwise.

* * *

Mickey answered by seeing Ian's name on his screen.

 

"- Killer! I need help! I didn't know who to call. "

 

The young man's voice was fast and full of panic.

 

Contaminated by Ian's panic, Mickey leaped from his bed and asked.

 

"- Where are you? What's happening?

\- There's this guy ... He approached me after we separated earlier. He seemed to be in a second state so I was afraid to leave him alone and that he does something stupid. But things went awry, he started_ He_ He wanted to sleep with me_ "

 

Ian seemed to struggle to find his words and form coherent sentences.

 

"- You're okay?!? Did he hurt you?!?

\- No! No! He didn't do anything. He_ I think he's in heat_

\- That's an abnormal?

\- Yes."

 

Mickey remembered the smell he had felt earlier in the evening and disappeared soon after.

This smell could indeed be that of an abnormal’s heat.

 

"- Where are you?

\- I'm in a room in the motel a little after the Alibi_

\- What are you doing there?!?

\- He said he knew someone there but he was afraid to go alone_ I don't understand what's going on_

\- Where is he?" Growled Mickey, disturbed by all the feelings that inhabited him.

 

"- In the bathroom. I managed to lock him in, but it's horrible, he moans like a drug addict. "Affirmed Ian visibly panicked.

 

"- Don't move, I'm coming," said Mickey before leaving the house.

  
  


 


	18. Chapter 18

Mickey felt like he had never run so fast. He had arrived at the hotel where Ian was in record time, his frightened voice urging him to seek more speed, even out of breath.

 

He called Ian back to get the room number and quickly climbed the stairs, unable to wait for the elevator.

 

He returned to the room without bothering to knock on the door and found himself facing Ian sitting on the floor, his back against the door of what appeared to be the bathroom.

 

His face was wet with tears and his hands were crushed on his ears.

 

"- Shut up, shut up!" Ian moaned before he realized his presence and ran in his arms.

 

He clung to the fabric of his top and leaned his head against his shoulder before explaining.

 

"- It's horrible, he keeps screaming and moaning ... He looks like an animal."

 

Mickey felt the distress and fear in Ian's voice, but he couldn't ignore the disgust that Ian seemed to feel for the abnormal.

Although he understood perfectly well that he was scared, he would have a hard time accepting the pity and disgust Ian might have for people like him and the prisoner in this bathroom.

 

He wiped Ian away with unprecedented brutality, before seeing the fear on his face and immediately regretting his gesture.

Still, he didn't relax and simply went to the bathroom door.

 

He felt Ian's hands cling to him as he put his hand on the handle.

 

"- You'll go in?!?"

 

Mickey turned around and grabbed Ian's hands to force him to let go before asserting himself violently.

 

"- We must help him, if we don't, he will suffer martyrdom."

 

The expression on Ian's face turned Mickey's stomach and squeezed his throat.

He looked terrified of having to enter this room and even more of the idea of letting Mickey in.

 

Mickey cleared the stuff blocking the door and entered the bathroom before Ian could say anything.

 

The abnormal was lying on the bathroom tile, legs folded against his chest and arms outstretched in front of him, half his clothes on the floor. He was trying tirelessly to catch something as if he wanted to find a hook that could stop his inner fall.

 

It wasn't difficult for Mickey to imagine what he could feel.

He had experienced it himself several times.

This feeling of infinite falling, this obligation to cling to something, to someone and to feel himself leaving. This feeling of being unable to do anything and to pray for someone to stop this nightmare.

 

He turned to the door and snapped the lock. He didn't want Ian to see what he was going to do.

He didn't want him to know.

 

Before even looking at the young man on the ground, he grabbed the top of his cap and knocked it to the ground, unveiling his second pair of ears.

He quickly got rid of all his clothes before approaching the abnormal and grabbing his arm to pull the young man towards him.

 

He felt him trying to find the way to his lips, and he recoiled his head to prevent him from kissing him.

He read the surprise in the young man's eyes, who after a few moments, changed his behavior and buried his head in the crook of Mickey's neck.

 

Mickey sighed for a long time before passing one of his hands under the young man's thighs, and the other behind his back, and drawing him closer to him.

 

"- It'll be okay ... I'll hold you ..." he whispered against his ear.

 

He felt the tail of the abnormal trying to cling to his arm and cleared his grip enough to let him do it.

 

He knew that what he was doing wouldn't help him as much as if a "normal" slept with him, but he also knew that it would allow him to calm down long enough to get out of this room and find someone to really help him.

 

Annya had done the same for him during his first heat before his brothers could take him to see Marco.

 

It was possible for abnormal sleeping together, but when it came to heat, it didn't work. However this kind of contact, skin against skin, often allowed to delay a little event.

 

Mickey felt the abnormal slowly calm down against him. His breathing was getting sweeter and his hands weren't squeezing him so hard.

  
  


"- It's better?" He asked softly.

 

He felt the young man nod his head against him and gently put one of his hands in his hair.

 

"- Do you have someone to help you with your heat?" He asked.

 

The abnormal remained motionless as if this question had just frozen him on the spot.

 

"- You okay?" Mickey growled, clearing him enough to see his face.

 

It was fear on his face.

 

Mickey knew that very few abnormals really liked the people with whom they spent their heat and that most of them were just scared of their partner.

 

"- I'll help you with that ... Ok?" He questioned, staring at the young man in the eye.

 

"- Ok ..." he agreed in a barely audible voice.

 

"- You can get up?

\- Yes ..." he said, clumsily disengaging himself from Mickey's hug.

 

Mickey quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on. He turned back to the abnormal who seemed to have trouble looking him in the eyes.

 

"- The guy behind that door he knows someone who runs a center to help people like you ... Like us." Correct him before explaining.

 

"- We'll take you to see him hoping he can help you ... But you can't tell anyone what you saw under my cap. Okay!?! "

 

The abnormal finally raised his head after this question.

Mickey dug his head deeper into his cap before announcing.

 

"- They don't know about me, and it has to stay that way. If you try to say anything I_

\- I will not tell anything! Promised! " Finally affirmed the abnormal, visibly scared by Mickey's expression.

 

Mickey finished getting dressed and unlocked the door.

 

Ian was sitting on the floor, his back against the bed and his arms folded around his folded legs.

 

He looked up at Mickey and the young stranger as soon as they left the room.

  
  


Mickey preferred to speak quickly, otherwise, he knew that Ian would start crying.

 

"- I managed to help him calm down. But he needs someone to really help him_

\- You didn't ..." Ian began to be surprised by Mickey's assertion before being interrupted by him.

 

"- You said that your ex was helping the abnormals... We would have to go see him."

 

Ian seemed in the middle of a conflict, and Mickey couldn't figure out what was bothering him the most.

The condition in which he had seen this abnormal, the fact that Mickey was going to help him, the fact that he managed to calm him without sleeping with him, or the fact that he must now take them to see his ex despite everything that could happen between them ...

 

Mickey had trouble with the idea that Ian could be so disgusted by what had happened. And that made him even more afraid of his feelings for him.

* * *

 

Ian had finally agreed to take them to the center, even though he seemed to want to turn around every step.

Mickey remained silent as they entered Trevor's office.

He let Ian explain the situation and just listen to them from afar.

He didn't really like Trevor's look at Ian, and he knew that Ian had seen him with someone who scared him.

For all that, Trevor seemed ready to help them and he wanted to convince himself that he wasn't as bad as he thought at first.

They accompanied the young man to a room without any furniture outside a bed.

Mickey was overwhelmed by a feeling of dread. He turned to the abnormal who seemed to be in a similar state.

Some smells in this room made him want to vomit and run away from here as quickly as possible.

"- I know ... It's not very welcoming. Unfortunately, we don't yet have the funds to improve it. I prefer using donated money to help them in their everyday lives rather than working on the decor of this room." Trevor said with a tone that was meant to be reassuring.

He brought a young man into the room and made the presentations before asking the abnormal whether he can deal with this partner or not.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally agreeing almost reluctantly.

Mickey wanted to tell him he could refuse, but he knew it wasn't easy for them to find someone, especially as a gay man, and at first sight, this guy there seemed to have only good intentions.

They left them alone in the room and followed Trevor back to his office.

"- If you want to stay until he gets out_" he began in a condescending tone before Mickey cut him off.

"- No need, we let you go."

Trevor, who had until then had a very vague interest in Mickey turned to him before asking.

"- Do you plan to leave him alone?"

Mickey smiled a little smirk before affirming.

"- First, he isn't alone since he is with you ... To what I know you run a center to help the abnormal. And secondly, we have nothing to do with this guy ... We don't know where he comes from or who he's.

\- Are you insensitive or what?" Trevor growled before turning to Ian and asking.

"- Are you really going to leave him like this?"

Mickey scratched his throat to get Trevor's attention again before affirming.

"- It isn't because he is an abnormal that he needs our pity as you do. You only reinforce the feeling that they are inferior and that they need help. Instead, you should help them live on their own and do without help rather than make them always need it. And no need to look offended, I would put my hand to cut that you don't always act in the good of your little protected.

Mickey felt Ian tug at his sleeve as if to ask him to shut up.

He glanced at the young man and, noticing his ill-being, agreed to stop the discussion there.

However, he couldn't help but think that this guy was doing something fishy.

* * *

Mickey felt Ian's gaze land on him once out of the center.

"- Why did you do that?" Ian asked before adding.

"- It was you who wanted to go see him, and he only helped us.

\- Do I have to remind you that it was you who told that he was acting oddly? And that you saw him with this guy!

\- I know! But that doesn't mean he's guilty ... He doesn't necessarily know who this guy is." Ian remarked, seemingly trying to convince himself as much as Mickey.

"- Except that he's working with abnormals, so if this guy really hates them, he should know!" Mickey snorted before nervously shifting a hand through his hair.

He couldn't tell Ian what he felt in the room where he had left the abnormal. Mainly because he couldn't explain to him how he knew it without telling him everything.

He knew that Ian had a hard time forgetting all the trust he had had in Trevor and that it had prevented him for a while from fully accepting that he could be in cahoots with this guy. Although he had only seen Trevor once, and he had no proof of his wrongdoing, he hated to see Ian defend him so vehemently.

Mickey was about to invent a lie to allow him to flee Ian's presence when he perceived the pain on his face.

Everything he had experienced with the abnormal in the last few hours had visibly upheaval him.

Mickey felt his heart squeeze and instinctively he grabbed Ian's neck to draw him to him.

He crushed his lips on his and kissed him on the mouth before breaking their kiss and asserting.

"- Sorry ... I didn't want to scream at you ... I know you must have been scared today."

Ian shifted enough to look at Mickey's face and almost reluctantly asked him.

"- What did you do with him in the bathroom ...? To calm him down? "

Mickey felt that Ian didn't really want to hear the answer, or rather that he was afraid of what it could be.

"- I can't tell you ..." Mickey admitted, pinching his lips.

"- You_" Ian started before being violently cut by Mickey.

"- No! We didn't do anything."

Ian seemed relieved by this information and gently put his head on Mickey's shoulder before circling his waist with his arms and whispering.

"- Thank you for everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must confess something ... I almost forgot to publish a chapter tonight (I think I'm a little too tired)
> 
> In the end I still thought and for information this story is no longer a WIP! (all chapters are written !!!)
> 
> I leave you with this chapter and see you on Wednesday for "lost memories"

Ian had a hard time letting Killer go.

 

They had spent several hours talking after leaving Trevor. They had deliberately avoided talking about everything related to the center.

 

Ian was disturbed by what had happened with the young abnormal, he had a hard time accepting the fact that once again he failed to help an abnormal in need.

More than that he felt bad about Killer.

He had several times had the impression of having disappointed him and of having forced him to do God knows what, to help this guy.

 

Although he had promised to do everything to help the abnormals in difficulty that would grow his way, Ian couldn't imagine the possibility of sleeping with this guy, even while he was begging him for that.

 

Sleeping with someone he had just met so brutally didn't please him in the least, especially since he had met Mickey he simply couldn't have any desire for anybody else.

Moreover, sleeping with him while he was in this state of nerve and distress had made him think of a rape. The young man's primitive emotions and needs made it impossible for this abnormal to make a conscious choice about what he wanted.

 

A shiver of disgust ran through his back.

He knew that unfortunately many people today took advantage of this state towards which the heat could push the abnormals. He knew that many would have taken advantage of this moment and proclaim to help this man.

 

He collapsed on his bed and smashed his head against his pillow, hoping to make that bad memory disappear.

 

"- How was your date?"

 

Ian turned his head to meet Debbie's gaze leaning against the doorframe with a smile on her face.

 

Ian preferred to shut up at the end of his evening so as not to worry his sister and showed a smile of circumstance.

 

"- Well ... I think Lip got along well with my friend ..." he said simply.

 

Lip had left him on the way back a few minutes before the abnormal made his appearance.

Given the big smile he had displayed after leaving Mimi, it was a safe bet that he was rather ready to help the young woman with her "problem".

 

Ian had kept secret for his other siblings the fact that Mimi was an abnormal, and had introduced her only as a friend he wanted to introduce to Lip.

 

"- It would seem indeed ..." Debbie confirmed with a smile.

 

Ian raised an inquiring eyebrow and his sister explained.

 

"- He tried to call you, but since you were not answering he called me. He said that he would be really interested in, and he would, helping your friend. "

 

Ian smiled softly.

 

"- I promised to give you the message," She added happily before affirming.

 

"- I don't really know how your friend is, but she must be someone very interesting ..."

 

Ian smiled again before pretended to go sleep and pushing his sister to the exit.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket.

Lip had indeed tried to call him several times, but in his condition, he hadn't even been able to notice it earlier.

He scrolled through the list of his calls until Killer's number appeared.

 

He stared at the screen for several minutes before finally decided to call him the next day to tell him about Lip's enthusiasm.

 

He was dying to hear Killer's voice again and talk to him until sleep prevailed, but he couldn't make that little voice disappear. That little voice which constantly whispered to him that he had disappointed Killer.

 

* * *

 

Ian tried to chase away the sleep with a lot of boiling coffee. His night had been quite restless and he hadn't really managed to sleep until very late.

 

Fortunately, he didn't have to go to work today and could just stay home, or if he was lucky, spend his day with Killer.

 

He heard something falling on the floor in the hallway and got up from his chair to go and see.

Before even opening the door, his foot met an envelope that had obviously been slipped into the letterbox.

 

He picked it up and opened the door to check if the sender was still around, but the street was totally empty.

 

He closed the door and dragged himself to the couch. He laid the envelope nonchalantly on the table before swallowing a sip of his coffee.

 

He finally put his empty cup on the coffee table and grabbed the envelope with both hands.

He frowned and quickly tore up one end to reach its contents.

 

The envelope contained about twenty photos. They all seemed to have been taken from a distance, and on each of them, he could see a young man, the same man Ian had met and helped the day before.

 

Forbidden, he dropped the photos on the coffee tables.

 

The incomprehension overwhelmed him, he had no idea why he was receiving this.

 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

He got up mechanically and walked the distance to the entrance before opening and coming face to face with two policemen.

 

"- If you're looking for Frank Gallagher he's not here," he said simply, accustomed to the cops knocking on their door in search of his father.

 

"- It's not Frank that we come looking for, but you ... We have questions to ask you. You're Ian Gallagher, right?

\- Questions? To me?

\- Yes ... Where were you last night? "One of the two policemen asked.

 

Ian looked at them surprised before affirming.

 

"- I was with friends and my brother in a bar ...

\- Do you have a number to reach them to confirm your words? "

 

Ian paused for a moment before the police officers' questions before answering.

 

"- Yes ... I will give you the number of my brother he can confirm. But why are you asking me that? "

 

The young policeman slowly ran a hand through his hair before sighing and explaining.

 

"- The owner of an abnormal who was found dead this morning brought a complaint against X.

\- Dead?!? But it's horrible!

\- ...

\- But why me?" Ian quipped.

 

"- You are the last to have been seen with this abnormal ... Yesterday evening_

\- What!?! "

 

Ian felt his breath fail him. The young man he had left with Trevor had been found dead, and the police were now at his door, suspecting him.

 

One of the officers seemed to notice Ian's distress and a friendly slap on the shoulder before telling him in a voice he wanted to be reassuring.

 

"- Don't worry, this kind of complaint never go far away."

 

* * *

 

 

Ian didn't know if he should feel relieved or horrified by what had happened.

Without much more question, the two policemen were spread out, just warning him that they might come back if they found more evidence against him.

He knew he could get away with it just because the justice wasn't interested in investigating the death of an abnormal.

He had once again fallen on the couch and let his eyes rest on the pictures in front of him.

With rage, he gripped several of them he clasped violently in his hand before sending them back against the coffee table.

He let out a snort and stood up before furiously passing a hand through his hair.

He didn't understand what was happening. There was no chance that all this would be pure chance.

It was impossible to explain how these photos had arrived at his house if it was not to harm him.

The two policemen had told him about a witness who saw him with the abnormal in the street, but they didn't seem to have the video surveillance of the hotel... 

Someone seemed to have decided to hurt him and these videos would probably come back to the surface quickly.

Ian ragged all the photos together in a pile and carried them to the barbecue in the garden.

He grabbed the tin of alcohol that was dragging against the wall of the house and sprinkled the photos before setting them on fire.

He stood motionless for a few moments staring at the fire to make the photos disappear into ash, thinking about everything that had happened the day before.

He was sure he had to be visible on surveillance videos with the abnormal.

They hadn't gone out the front door, preferring to follow Killer through the back door, and there was no camera in the help desk. But after dropping the young man, many people, including Trevor, could probably testify to their departure.

Ian sighed slowly, closing his eyes. He knew the safest thing was to go to ask Trevor.

His testimony would allow him to totally exculpate himself without having to mix Killer with this whole story.

 

* * *

Ian walked the distance that separated him from the center split between the fear of what could happen to him and the horror of knowing that probably nothing would be done because it was "only" the death of an abnormal.

Trevor didn't seem surprised to see him walk in his office. For all that, he kept silent and just stared at him.

Ian broke the silence by simply saying.

"- I must know when and with whom the abnormal gone yesterday."

Trevor looked stunned before affirming.

"- I don't know what you mean Ian ..."

Ian felt a wave of feeling seize him. First, amazement, then incomprehension and finally anger.

He approached Trevor with a decided step in affirming.

"- I'm not here to joke, Trevor.

\- You'll calm down and lower your voice," growled the man before reasserting.

"- I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't see you yesterday."

"- I came here! With an abnormal! He was in heat and you found someone to help him! "Affirmed Ian angrily.

"- Again, I don't know what you're talking about," Trevor said again with a cold look before adding.

"- And if you don't leave my office very quickly I call the police."

Ian firmly clenched his fists to calm his urge for violence and kept his eyes fixed on Trevor until he realized he would do nothing for him.


	20. Chapter 20

Ian had received a phone call from Lip, afraid after two police officers passed by his university campus.

 

Ian had been surprised that they had gone there without further evidence and had come to the conclusion that they had finally got the surveillance videos.

 

He knew it was only a matter of time before all the pieces of this scheme surrounded him.

 

Lip's testimony wasn't enough, because they had separated before Ian crossed the road of the young abnormal, or rather before anyone throws him on his way.

 

Ian spent the next few days loosening around the center hoping to glean some information by watching Trevor's appointments and chatting as discreetly as possible with the abnormals living there.

 

The theory that seemed most likely to him, was that things had gone wrong between the abnormal and the young man who had come to help him and that Trevor was trying to blame him for keeping the suspicions away from him.

However, this theory didn't explain the photos he had received at his home.

 

During those few days, he had avoided Killer as much as possible, which proved easy enough. The latter didn't seem to be willing to see him again, and even if it coincided with his plans, Ian couldn't stop the little voice in his head that said they would never see each other again.

He didn't know exactly why he was hiding like that, but it seemed unthinkable for him to mix him up with this case.

 

Ian had been able to obtain the identity of the abnormal's owner thanks to a friend in the police and had begun to follow him as discreetly as possible.

 

The loss of him who was supposed to be his fiancé hadn't seemed to plunge him into a deep sorrow as he had claimed.

On the contrary, he seemed to already having found another abnormal with whom to share his life.

 

Ian was a little disappointed by the little information he had managed to harvest after a few days of observation.

 

He hadn't seen the man of the club in the center but several young people had said he saw him many times on the premises.

 

He couldn't prove that this man was related to what had happened, but he was deeply convinced of it.

 

* * *

 

 

He had followed the abnormal's owner all day.

It hadn't been easy, but he had managed to be as discreet as possible.

His spinning had led him to an apartment close to Kash and Grab where he seemed to have found friends.

After waiting long enough to be certain that no one else would arrive, Ian had slipped to the window of the apartment by the emergency staircase.

He prayed that the metal would not creak too much under his feet as he approached the window.

He widened his eyes as he watched the scene in front of him.

The owner was comfortably seated on a couch with three other people seated around him. The abnormal who accompanied him was curled up in one corner of the tight room against two other bodies. One last young abnormal, a woman, brought beers and trying not to drop them despite the trembling of her hands.

Ian frowned and tried to focus on the scene in front of him hoping to find a clue to what had driven someone to foment this machination against him.

The man on the right of the grieving proprietor stepped forward violently without warning to the abnormal, and because of the fear, the latter fell backward.

Her fall provoked the hilarity of three of the men. The latter got up and grabbed her collar before whispered something in her ear and sent her back to the ground.

Ian felt a knot force himself in his belly, the fear was reflected in the young woman's eyes. Sadly he was unfortunately not in a position to help her, at least not yet.

He promised to research the owner of the place, certain that his identity would help him to see more clearly in this story and to help these defenseless abnormals.

He slowly left his observation post trying to stay as discreet as possible.

The ringing of his phone forced him to move away a little faster and more brutally than he had planned at first.

He felt his breath stop when he saw Killer's name on the screen.

The situation compelled him to refuse the call, but after what he had just seen he knew that hearing Killer's voice might be one of the only comforting things to calm him down.

He picked up when he was sure he hadn't been noticed and was surprised to hear a voice very different from Killer's at the end of the line.

 

* * *

 

 

It hadn't taken him long to recognize Mimi's voice on the phone.

Ian had felt the panic invade him as soon as he heard the fear in his friend's voice, and this feeling only grew when she told him that her brother wasn't in a position to talk to him.

She had asked him to come to a motel in the south of the city, and he had gone there as quickly as possible, terrified by all that he didn't know.

Thanks to the indications she gave him he had no difficulty finding the room.

He slowly opened the door and stood in the doorway.

He quickly recognized the man standing next to Mimi, the driver he saw earlier with her and Killer. They both showed an anguished mine and paced around the hotel room grumbling.

Ian cleared his throat to get their attention. He felt the pressure grow in him.

The man nervously ran a hand through his hair and Mimi rushed to him before affirming.

"- Ian! Mickey isn't good! You have to help him! "

She was quickly cut off by the threat that the man affirmed by fixing Ian in the eyes.

"- If you talk about that to anyone, you're a dead man."

Ian took a step back from the threat before turning his attention to Mimi and asking timidly.

"- Mickey?"

She bowed her head at fault before turning to the man beside him.

"- It doesn't matter, anyway he would have known if he helps us ..."

Visibly reassured by these words, Mimi turned to Ian again before explaining.

"- Mickey's my brother ... Killer."

Ian felt his pulse accelerate a little more. He wanted to know Killer's real name from the first time they met, but he knew it was one of the secrets he wanted to keep the most. The fact of knowing now his real name and his absence from the room only increased his feeling of unease.

"- Where is he?" He asked in a fearful voice, frightened by the answers that might be offered to him.

Mimi turned her head toward the door of what appeared to be the bathroom.

It was blocked from the outside as if they wanted to stop someone from getting out at any cost.

Ian had the impression of reliving the same scene as a few days earlier at the hotel, but this time the tension was even stronger, mainly because Killer seemed to be part of the story.

"- Where is he?" Ian asked in terror.

Mimi and the man next to her silently looked at each other for a few seconds as if to decide the next events before the man turned to Ian and said.

"- We asked you to come because he needs you and he refuses to go to see Marco, but as much to tell you that we don't trust you_

\- Iggy!

\- I don't trust you," Iggy corrected after being picked up by Mimi.

"- I only accepted that because he asked for you." He added before heading to the bathroom door.

Ian followed him gently, feeling his legs tremble under him as he approached the bathroom and as some cries reached his ears.

Once the door was open, he shifted to look inside and felt his heart stop suddenly seeing Mickey on the ground curled up on himself, his hands gripping his hair left free.

Automatically Ian tried to join the young man but he was stopped in his tracks.

"- If you get closer you can't go back," Iggy warned.

Ian questioned him silently, not understanding the situation before turning back to Mickey and perceiving something he would never have imagined.

It wasn't his hair that Killer was clutching tightly in his hands but a pair of ears covered with a black fur just like his hair and whose ends now protruded between his fingers.

Ian felt a myriad of information invade him.

Mickey was an abnormal ... Although he didn't seem to behave in any way, it still explained some of his behavior, wanting to hide his identity for as long as possible, but also why he never wanted to remove his cap.

Mickey looked up at the door and started to moan louder as he saw Ian.

"- Ian ..."

Ian felt his stomach knot, Mickey's call automatically pushed him forward, unable to resist the show any longer, but once again he was restrained.

He glared at Iggy, but calmed down, noticing the distress in his eyes.

"- Promise you will not hurt him," he ordered simply.

"- He has his heat?" Ian asked half-heartedly, still half accepting the reality that presented itself to him.

His interlocutor nodded before affirming.

"- Normally he goes to see a friend of ours, but here he didn't want ... His condition ... It's worse than usual ... He wasn't supposed to have them for a while ... If we called you it's because he's begging us to do it, but I can't let you come near if it's for you_

\- I'll never hurt him!" Ian cut him off, unable to stay calm.

Ian felt the pressure around his arm loosen up and took the opportunity to move towards Mickey.

He heard the door close behind them, but mesmerized by Mickey's look at him, he didn't try to turn around.

He leaned toward him and felt Mickey's hands pick a hold and then finally cling to the fabric of his sleeves and pull him out before burying his head in the cavity of his neck and whispering.

"- Ian ... Ian ..."

Ian felt Mickey's lips settle on his skin and then open to let his tongue out.

He pulled away from Mickey, squeezing his hands against his shoulders to force him to look him in the eyes.

He had the same look as the abnormal he had met a few days ago. He who was, usually, so sure of himself and reassuring, now looked desperate.

He saw the fear on Mickey's face and felt his hands cling more firmly to his sleeves.

"- Mickey_

\- Fuck with me ... I want you ... " Mickey growled, trying to find his place against Ian's skin.

Ian held him back and swallowed hard before fixing him in the eyes and affirming.

"- That's not what you want. It's just your heat that speaks. "

He couldn't have imagined a few hours before, refuse to sleep with the one he knew now as Mickey. He knew it had nothing to do with the pair of ears which was now flattened on the young man's skull or because of the tail that Ian felt wrapped firmly around his thigh.

"- You don't know what you want," Ian said again, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Mickey.

"- I do." he growled simply before affirming.

"- I want you... I want you since the first day_

\- Mickey, you have to calm down! "Ian growled, trying to push Mickey away.

"- I disgust you that much?" He asked, releasing his grip, his eyes filled with sadness

"- What?!? No! " Ian stammered out of Mickey's question.

"- Then sleep with me," Mickey ordered, taking advantage of the surprise effect to crush his lips on Ian's.

Ian felt the will to stop Mickey leaving his body.

He would never have imagined such a situation. He could not help but think that Mickey didn't have all his mind and that he didn't really think what he was saying. He could not help thinking that he was taking advantage of him shamefully.

He knew all of this but he couldn't resist, let alone when that means let Mickey suffer like that.

He answered Mickey's kiss before drawing him to him.

He felt Mickey's hands grapple with the fastening of his belt, then slip under the elastic of his boxer before grabbing him and starting to stroke him.

He closed his eyes and savored Mickey's caresses, chasing away all the doubts that had inhabited him a few seconds before.

Ian put his hands on Mickey's lower back, then began to slide them to his ass before stopping when he felt Mickey's tail wrap around his arm to draw him even closer. 

He stopped for a few seconds before grabbing it and pulling it to bring him a little closer. Mickey let out a small moan.

He left Mickey's mouth to rest on his neck, then the top of his shoulder.

He stopped when his lips met a long scar barbed on his shoulder.

He walked away slowly to look at it, but Mickey, aware of what was happening, flattened his hand on it to hide all traces.

Ian noticed the shame and fear that had won over the young man's face and wondered how it could be the same person he knew.

He gently forced Mickey to remove his hand and tenderly kissed his palm before putting his lips on Mickey's shoulder again and running them along his scar.

Mickey let out a small moan and clutched at Ian as hard as he could.

"- Take it off," Ian growled against Mickey's skin.

Mickey jumped up and obeyed without waiting before picking himself up impatiently at Ian.

The latter stopped him and forced him to get up again before standing in front of him.

Mickey looked down, his ears pressed against his skull, and his tail wrapped around his leg, ashamed of his true nature.

Ian put his hand under Mickey's chin before forcing him to hold his gaze.

He touched Mickey's lips with a kiss before placing his free hand on the top of his head and gently caressing his ears.

He felt them shudder under his fingers.

"- You're gorgeous," he said simply before sliding his hand to the back of Mickey's skull, then up to his back and pulling him back to kiss him.

"- Wonderful," he said again against Mickey's lips.

Fear and uncertainty seemed to slowly leave the body of the young man to let him finally resemble the one Ian knew.

He felt Mickey's hands framing his face and forcing him to kiss him violently before they left his cheeks to rest on his hips.

Before he could understand what was happening, Mickey had grounded each of his clothes and glued their bodies together.

He felt the evidence of Mickey's excitement against the top of his thigh and couldn't resist any longer.

He slid his hands under his lover's thighs and lifted him off the floor, forcing Mickey to cling to him so he wouldn't fall. He put him on the sink cabinet before standing up enough to contemplate him, then went down to his crotch without ever leaving his mouth to leave Mickey's skin.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian started to feel sleep leaving his body. However, it was still difficult for him to move.

His muscles were sore, and Mickey was on his arm.

Ian tried to enjoy the situation for just a few more minutes before finally opening his eyes.

He knew that once it was done the reality would catch him.

Even though he'd wanted to sleep with Mickey since he'd met him, he'd never have imagined it could happen that way.

The conditions that had made him sleep with him left him with a bitter taste. Not that he hated the idea that Mickey could be an abnormal, but because he had taken advantage of him at a time when he could not obviously refuse him anything.

However, despite this fact, he could not regret, and this made the situation even more horrible.

Mickey had not been able to choose, he didn't have the ability to say no, his animal side probably obscuring all his will.

Ian was sure all his actions had been dictated by his impulses and he would surely regret what happened as soon as he opened his eyes.

Ian bit his lower lip and forced himself to open his eyes.

He turned his head to Mickey and found the young man curled up on himself, lying on his arm and hanging on to him as if he would fall if he let go.

Ian couldn't help smiling as he noticed the small movements his ears were making while he slept.

He gently put his free hand to Mickey's head and put his fingers on the fur covering them.

He felt Mickey react to this contact and stopped moving for a moment before finally trying to stroke them again.

This time again, Mickey reacts, but in a totally different way.

Ian felt the young man get closer to him and stick a little more their two bodies and put his head against his chest.

Ian put his hand on Mickey's ears again.

He paused for a moment to find out if the sound he was hearing was real or if he's still sleeping mind was making him wander.

A slight purr, similar to those of cats, seeming to come from Mickey's body.

He couldn't help but think back to the purring he had thought he heard during their kiss.

He didn't finally hallucinate.

Ian gently stroked Mickey's ears, he felt Mickey's tail around his thigh and smiled when the purr came louder.

He stood there for a few moments wondering how the man he knew as Killer, the man who had saved him from his attackers and who seemed ready to climb mountains to help his sister, how could this man he is the same as the one currently asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Mickey winced as he opened his eyes. The sunbeams passing between the curtains came directly to hit his face, making the transition between sleep and reality almost painful.

 

He straightened up on the bed and slapped one of his hands over his eyes to try to chase away the last traces of sleep.

 

He felt a slight stiffness in his muscles which contrasted strangely with the feeling of calm and appeasement he felt.

 

He hadn't felt so well and rested for years. To tell the truth he couldn't even remember since when he hadn't felt so well.

 

He pulled his hand away from his face and tried to open his eyes, fighting against the desire to cuddle away from this dazzling light.

 

When he finally managed to see clearly he was surprised not to recognize the room. It wasn't his, not even his siblings nor Marco's.

 

He couldn't really remember what had driven him to come here. Everything was vague in his mind, and the few images that seemed to be coming back to him were as crazy as they were incoherent.

 

He tried to get out of bed and realized at that moment only his outfit, or rather his lack of outfit.

 

He almost never was naked outside the basement that served as his bedroom. Even when he was with Marco he dressed immediately, and he had even sometimes happened to almost not undress and just loosen enough his clothes to make their fucking possible.

 

He glanced around before finally putting his eyes on a pile of clothes folded at the end of the bed.

 

They were his, but probably not the ones he was wearing when he arrived here.

Mickey had quickly recognized the t-shirt that Mandy and Molly had bought him for his birthday.

 

They had managed to get enough money from their older brothers to afford to buy something for him and went on an expedition with Iggy to buy it.

Never being confronted with the outside world hadn't helped the two young women to sharpen their sense of fashion, and they came back with a unicorn t-shirt and a laughing Iggy.

 

The two young women had explained to him, stars in their eyes, how cool and beautiful this unicorn was, just like him.

 

He hadn't had the courage to refuse their gift and had agreed to wear it, still trying to hide it when he went out or when Terry was around.

 

He reluctantly pulled on the shirt and other clothes before looking for his phone or any clue as to why he was here.

 

He finally found his phone on the table near the window.

Someone had put it to charge had left a message next to it.

 

"Must go do something. If you wake up call me. "

 

Mickey recognized the chaotic writing of his brother. He grabbed his phone and looked for his number in his contacts list.

 

He understood directly, to the sound of Iggy's voice that he wasn't alone.

 

He heard him mumble an excuse before moving away to answer a little more freely to his brother but preferred not to dwell on the subject of his stay at the hotel, simply informing him that he had to return on as soon as possible at home.

 

* * *

  
  


On his way home, Mickey found the house boiling.

 

He found Annya in the kitchen strangely busy bloodying a wad of money.

 

"- What are you doing?" Asked Mickey, disturbed by the sight that was coming to him.

 

She got up and put the wad in Mickey's hands before methodically daubing his face with the same blood.

 

Mickey stepped back instinctively and raised his hand to try to stop her.

 

"- It's pig blood, I had it at the butcher's shop. We told Terry that you were going to take money from some big guys and that we hadn't heard from you for three days." She explained as she resumed her activity.

 

Mickey frowned before asking.

 

"- Three days?"

 

Annya stopped and sighed slowly before heading for the sink and removing all traces of their machinery.

 

"- That's the time you stayed unconscious at the hotel," she said after turning to him again.

 

"- Three days!?!

\- We'll talk about it later. Iggy sent a message earlier. They are on the way with your father. You just have to give him the money. I have already sent a message to Terry to tell him about your return. He's going to be angry, but the money should calm him down. "

 

Mickey looked down at the wad of money before asking almost regretfully.

 

"- Where does the money come from?"

 

Annya remained silent and looked down.

 

"- Where is it from?" Mickey repeated as he stepped toward her.

 

"- From your reserve," said a small voice from the corridor.

 

Mickey turned to face Mandy, obviously as upset as Annya.

 

"- I know it's your money and we shouldn't have touched it, but without that, Terry will never leave you alone.

\- That money was for_

\- I know what it was for." said Mandy, with a confidence that Mickey didn't know her.

 

"- I know what it was for ..." she said again before announcing.

 

"- But you're more important than that."

 

* * *

  
  


Mickey was lying on his bed, a pocket of ice on his eye, trying to forget the pain that Terry's fist had caused in him.

 

Colin slowly descended the stairs and handed him a beer before sitting at the foot of his bed.

 

Mickey straightened up to face him and be able to drink without risking putting it everywhere.

 

Colin smiled a smile as he noticed the drawing of Mickey's t-shirt through the half-open zipper.

 

"- Molly wanted you to wear this thing to give you luck during your fight with Terry." he said, pointing at the t-shirt.

 

Mickey looked down before saying sadly.

 

"- If he had noticed it I think it would have been worse ..."

 

Colin nodded and carried his beer to his mouth before adding.

 

"- I'm glad that despite all this she still manages to keep a trace of innocence and believe that a unicorn t-shirt can help you against this asshole.

 

Mickey smiled sadly before swallowing a sip of beer.

 

"- Where were I during those three days?" He finally asked after a long silence.

 

Colin tilted his head back and took a deep breath before explaining.

 

"- In the hotel room ... When we found you with Iggy we didn't understand what happened. You just had your heat day before and yet you still had all the symptoms. We wanted to take you to see Marco, but you refused. "

 

Mickey remained silent and motionless, staring at his brother, frightened in advance because he was about to say.

 

"- In the beginning we didn't understand, but then you began to repeat his name again and again ... Every time we tried to take you to Marco's house, you tried to run away and go to the opposite. In the end, we promised you to make him come and we managed to drag you to this room.

\- ...

\- Iggy stayed with you and Mandy joined him. We were afraid that something could happen to her, but she's stubborn ... I had to join Terry to avoid too much questioning.

\- When you talk about him ... Are you talking about Ian? "Mickey asked in a low voice.

 

Colin nodded silently before explaining.

 

"- Mandy called him, and he came as soon as he knew you had a problem ... And then they told him."

 

Mickey felt his fingers tighten around his bottle, and tears formed at the edges of his eyes. He forced himself to calm down before asking his new question, trying to hide his condition from his brother.

 

"- Do you know if we have ...?" He finally asked but could not find the courage to finish his sentence.

 

"- Yeah ... He carried you to bed the next morning, and since then we had been waiting for you to wake up ... You looked like the princess who's sleeping, you know the Disney princess.

\- Aurora.

\- No! The one that is asleep for a century.

\- Aurora. The sleeping princess, "Mickey said again before his brother looked at him strangely and burst out laughing.

 

"- If I didn't already know perfectly well that you're gay, I'd have the proof. Between your knowledge of Disney and your t-shirt, you're so fucking gay.

\- Fuck you!" Mickey said, trying to hide the information that was upsetting him the most, namely Ian's absence.

 

Once his brother left, he scrolled through the list of his calls during these last days.

 

He found no trace of Ian there. He found no more in the messages.

 

Even alone, he tried to hide the sadness that had overwhelmed him and threw the phone away from him.

 

* * *

  
  


When he woke up, he had a hard time coping with the total lack of Ian's absence and the energy he had felt since he woke up in this hotel room. 

 

Terry hadn't given him any new work to do, mainly because at the moment he sleeping on the sofa wearing only his socks. Mickey had therefore decided to visit Marco and Katie to check on his friend's health.

 

He felt someone approach his back a few minutes before he could reach the door of Marco's apartement and turned to face the intruder he was afraid of having recognized the smell.

 

He didn't know what to say when he was face to Ian.

 

He seemed just as surprised as he was to find him there, almost panicked.

 

They both remained silent for a long time before Mickey looked back to continue his journey and Ian grabbed his arm.

 

"- How are you? You're okay?" The young redhead asked in a low voice.

 

Mickey turned to him and gauging his eyes before asking.

 

"- Are you really interested?"

 

Ian seemed as shocked by the violence of the question as by the tone Mickey used.

 

He released his hold and took a step back before saying timidly.

 

"- I am sorry…"

 

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair and announced.

 

"- I've got to go. I have to go see a friend.

\- Please tell me it's not the guy who lives in this apartment, "Ian begged, pointing to Marco's apartment.

 

Mickey frowned and turned back to the young man before asking.

 

"- What can it do to you?

\- This guy is a monster. He hates the abnormals! I saw it_

\- Stop your bullshit! "Mickey growled before saying.

 

"- I've known Marco for years and he doesn't hate the abnormals at all.

\- Marco ...? "Ian asked as if he had realized something.

 

"- What you don't even know his name and you accuse him?

\- It's with him that you_

\- It's none of your business," Mickey growled again before he finally broke into Ian's company.

 

By the time Katie opened the door, the young man had disappeared.

 

* * *

  
  


Mickey had spent several hours with his two friends. He had a hard time not thinking about Ian and his words during that time, mainly because he had smelled him continuously outside the apartment.

If he had bet, he would have said that the young man was right next to the window to spy on them.

 

Once again he had trouble understanding how another abnormal couldn't distinguish such a particular and present smell so close to them. For all that, Katie didn't seem to notice the presence of the young man.

 

He had perceived new bruises he hadn't noticed when the young woman had confessed to her assault. For all that he couldn't understand where they could come from outside the altercation and preferred to dispel any doubts that Ian seemed intent on inserting into his mind.

With Marco at his side, she had nothing to fear.

 

How a man who helped him every month to bear his heat could be as Ian had said, violent with the abnormal.

 

Despite this decision to no longer rethink, Ian's words came back to Mickey several times.

 

More to think, several times in recent years, he had felt something strange in his friend, but everything he had always done for him had always made him forget his doubts.

 

He pushed violently the door of the first bar he found on his way.

His goal was simple, to change his ideas and especially not to think of Ian. And if he had to swallow countless liters of alcohol for that, he was planning to do it.

 

* * *

  
  


Mickey was always used to drink. This ability had long been something very positive for him. But this time this ability turned against him.

 

Even after several pints of beer interspersed with whiskey shot, he didn't feel the effects of alcohol at all, and Ian's comments continued to obsess him.

 

Too impatient to get a new drink, and see if it would finally allow him to forget, he got up to join the bar.

 

If the alcohol didn't seem to have any effect on him tonight, he seemed to have some on the other occupants, especially one who, trying to get to the toilet, rushed on Mickey and crashed on him.

 

"- Since when does the stool move?!?" The drunkard croaked hoarsely.

 

Pushed to the end by this comment, Mickey broke his glass on the drunkard's head.

 

He gripped his bleeding head before being finally pushed to the ground by Mickey.

 

He looked at him gloomily, wondering if he wouldn't feel better after he put his fist on this guy's face, but decided that this bout of violence would not take him anywhere.

 

He slammed his fist on the bar and ordered a new beer for him.

The bartender glanced at his boss before finally serving him what he had asked.

 

Mickey knew the owner of this bar, mainly because he had several times owed Terry money. And this one knew that it wasn't a good idea to irritate Mickey.

 

After getting what he wanted, Mickey stepped over the drunkard still on the floor and headed for his table.

 

It was only by putting his glass on the table that he noticed the trail of blood staining his hand.

 

In normal time he would simply wipe this blood with his sleeve, but given the situation, he knew that Annya and Mandy could be worried if they smelling blood on his clothes.

 

Not wanting to worry them more than necessary, he went in search of something to wipe the hemoglobin.

 

Because of the boss's stinginess, no table was provided with a napkin, and he had to resort to using a newspaper left on a table not far from his own.

 

The crumpled newspaper didn't remove the blood as efficiently as tissue, but he was still satisfied with the result.

 

After one last inner question, wondering who of our day still bought such newspapers, he was going to throw the paper on the ground when the photo of an article caught his attention.

 

He grabbed the newspaper. The man in the picture of the article was none other than the one who occupied his thoughts since the day they met.

 

He scanned the article quickly, trying to decipher the words that now had ink mixed with blood, and felt his heart squeeze.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey worries about Ian and has to talk to someone about it. He chooses to talk to Katie, but this decision may cost him more than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags a little to stick as much as possible to the story and warn readers. But as marked in the tags, all finished well (I promise)

Mickey had wanted to call Ian as soon as he finished reading the article.

He had wanted to run to his house to take him in his arms and tell him that he would resolve everything.

 

He was dying to do all this, but the memory of Ian's absence in this motel room stopped him.

 

He knew he could not sit around doing anything after discovering what Ian was going through, he can't just go home.

 

He knew that his brothers couldn't understand how he felt, but he also didn't want to impose this discussion on Annya or her sisters, even less knowing that Terry was around.

 

He put a few bills on the table next to his untouched glass and left without waiting.

 

He walked the distance to Marco's and Katie's apartment in record time.

He was out of breath when Katie came to open the door.

The young woman seemed as astonished by the presence of her friend who had left them shortly before, only by the tears that had begun to flow on his face.

 

It was only when she put her hands to his face to wipe his cheeks that Mickey understood.

 

"- No one else to speak_" Mickey stammered, totally forgetting all the artifices he usually put in place to never look weak in front of the others.

 

Katie took him by the arm and pulled him inside the apartment to the bedroom where she motioned him to sit on the bed.

 

She disappeared into the apartment for a moment before returning with a cup of steaming coffee.

 

"- Drink that. You smell alcohol as if you had fallen into a barrel of whiskey. It'll help you calm down a bit, and then you'll tell me what's going on. "

 

Mickey obeyed without trying to bargain and swallowed the coffee trying not to burn his tongue.

 

Katie gently took the cup from his hands once it was done and set it down at their feet before gently staring Mickey in the eye.

 

"- What's happened?" She asked, putting her hand on his.

 

Mickey took a deep breath before finally telling her everything.

His heat that had once again manifested itself when it shouldn't have been, the compatibility stories, the fact of having wanted Ian at all costs, the feeling of being released from a weight when he woke up, and then the absence of memories on waking and finally the absence of Ian in this motel room.

 

He kept silent for a few moments after all these confessions before daring to talk to her about what really made him come to see her, namely the article in the newspaper.

 

"- I looked for someone for Mandy, to help her with her heat. Ian had told me about his brother and seeing that the guy looked good, we had planned an appointment between him and Mandy. Ian was also present that day. After leaving the bar they accompanied us part of the way, but not to the house. I trust Ian ... At least I know he will not tell anyone where I live or with whom, but I didn't want his brother to know everything right away. In the end, we separated ... Soon after, an abnormal in heat approached Ian and tried to attract him to a hotel. It was the first time Ian had seen an abnormal in heat and he didn't know how to handle him. "

 

Mickey looked down and sighed for a long time before continuing.

 

"- He was totally panicked, he managed to lock the abnormal in the bathroom, but didn't know what to do, so he called me. I came and helped the abnormal to calm down ... After that, we accompanied this guy to a help center. A guy helped him down there and we left him. He was with the volunteer, and then there was also the boss of the center ... And just now I learned that this abnormal had been found dead and that Ian was accused of his murder.

\- What do you mean? How is it possible if you left him in the center? " The young woman questioned visibly lost by Mickey's explanation.

 

"- According to what the article said, nobody has confirmed his alibi."

 

Mickey looked up at his friend before affirming.

 

"- I was with him. I was there when we left this guy in the center, and he was fine.

\- Maybe the people at the center didn't recognize him and think it's not the one who came with the abnormal ...

\- Impossible. The director of the center is Ian's ex-boyfriend.

\- And he says he never came?

\- Yeah, well, I don't know exactly, I just read this article-

\- Calm down ... It's okay, "Katie said, trying to calm her friend.

 

"- Do you know what you plan to do?

\- No ... I can't go to the cops to tell them I was with Ian, otherwise, they will want my identity and we both know it's not possible ... And then ...

\- And then what?

\- I think I disgust him ... You should have seen the way he looked at me when he met in front_

\- What do you mean?" Katie asked without paying attention to Mickey's sudden stop.

 

The latter pulls himself together. He didn't want to talk about Ian's suspicions to Katie.

He still didn't know what he was thinking, but he didn't want to put his friend in trouble by telling her something that she would be forced to keep for herself.

 

"- He seemed to want to avoid me ...

\- Maybe he had his reasons, maybe because of the accusation. If he knows you're an abnormal_ "she began to say before stopping by the door slamming.

 

She bent over to pick up the empty cup and left the room.

 

"- Marco, Mickey came to talk a little bit," she said quickly.

 

Marco walked to the doorway and looked at Mickey before asking, a look of surprise on his face.

 

"- You're okay?"

 

Mickey mumbled an answer and said he had to leave, but Marco convinced him to drink something and rest for a few minutes before finally leaving the apartment.

 

He headed for the kitchen, quickly followed by Katie, before she came back with a new cup of coffee.

 

She handed him the cup with a trembling hand.

 

Mickey frowned as he noticed an unfamiliar smell in the room.

 

He was going to ask the young lady a question about it, but Marco's presence at the entrance of the room prevented him.

 

"- Do you want to talk to me about what's wrong?" Marco quipped softly.

 

"- No ... it's nothing," Mickey said simply before bringing the cup to his lips and quickly drinking the contents.

 

"- Rest a little before leaving. It would be criminal for us to let you go like this, "Marco said before leaving for the living room.

 

Mickey felt this statement as an order. An order that Marco was planning to enforce.

 

He had never seen his friend act that way, at least not with him. It happens that Marco asks Katie to leave with that tone, but mainly so that she isn't forced to witness their fucking, and never with such brutality.

 

More than to obey Marco's order, Mickey now wanted to stay to check if somehow Ian was finally right.

 

* * *

 

Mickey felt a throbbing pain in the muscles of his arms as if they were bearing the full weight of his body.

 

He felt his head spin and had to concentrate for a long time before he could get used to the darkness of the room.

He was no longer with Marco and Katie but didn't remember leaving their apartment.

The last thing he remembered was being knocked and Marco's smiling face.

 

After painfully managing to turn his head, Mickey realized that the feeling of being supported in the air wasn't just an illusion.

He was currently hooked by the wrists, held by handcuffs, connected to the walls of the room by heavy ropes.

 

His legs were almost bent under his body, unable to carry him, drained of all energy.

 

He tried to pull on his arms to straighten up, but he lacked strength. The only result was a huge, plaintive moan.

 

After a few seconds, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door in front of him. He tried to capture the smells to better prepare for the arrival of this visitor but had trouble concentrating enough.

 

He saw Katie's silhouette outlined in the doorway.

The young woman came to him staring at the floor.

 

"- Katie!" Mickey growled, trying to get his attention.

 

"- Release me!" He ordered.

 

Katie pretended not to hear it and put her tray on a table against the wall before slowly approaching him.

 

It was only when she was close that he could really discern the features of his face and the enormous bruise that colored her cheek.

 

While trying to avoid Mickey's gaze at all costs, she hooked the plastic bag she held in her hand to the rope and sterilized Mickey's elbow with a cotton pad.

 

He tried to struggle to prevent it, but his lack of energy made all his actions completely futile.

 

"- You better stop moving," said a voice from the corridor.

 

Even without all his senses, Mickey had no trouble recognizing Marco.

 

He walked a few steps before explaining.

 

"- I warned her that if she didn't sting directly in the vein and that she was damaging you, she would suffer the consequences ... And even if it's you who moves."

 

Mickey swallowed hard, his throat tight with rage.

 

He glared at Marco before turning his head to Katie.

He met his gaze for a moment and saw an immense fear that returned his heart.

 

He looked Marco in the eye again before proposing.

 

"- I let her do it if you answer my questions."

 

Marco showed a big smile and agreed before going to pick up a chair a little further and settle in front of Mickey.

 

"- What do you want to know?" He asked defiantly.

 

"- What is this shit?!?

\- Be more precise please, "Marco replied without losing his arrogance.

 

"- What am I doing here?

\- I took you here. Because I didn't want to risk losing you for this Ian ...

\- What did you do to him?!? "Mickey growled at the mention of the young man.

 

"- Nothing ... for now," Announced Marco before adding.

 

"- I didn't hurt him if that's your question. I was even very kind to him and I made him an offer to get him out of all his problems.

\- What are you talking about?

\- It is very simple. He stops turning around you and me and there is no more trial.

\- Did you propose that to him?!?

\- Not me personally of course ... Someone else did it. I'm not stupid enough to dirty my hands.

\- How could you stop the trial?" Mickey questioned.

 

"- Do you really think it was a coincidence that this abnormal happened as soon as Ian was alone?" He asked, grimacing when the young man's name came out of his mouth.

 

Mickey was forbidden, made silent by Marco's admission.

 

"- He wasn’t one of my abnormal ... This one belongs to a friend. He wanted to change him for a while but had made the mistake of starting administrative papers to marry him. What do you want he's a romantic, as soon as he meets a new abnormal he wants to get married and all the shit... completely forgetting that they are only abnormal... "

 

Mickey turned his head to Katie, still standing next to him, staring at the floor.

 

He felt an immense fury. Not to the young woman, but to the man to whom he had entrusted her and who turned out to be a monster.

 

"- Hey! Oh! Look at me! "Marco growled aware that he had lost Mickey's attention.

 

Mickey turned to him again and Marco continued his story to smile at him.

 

"- Initially the plan was very simple. The abnormal pushed Ian to accompany him to the hotel, he forced him to sleep with him and we would file a complaint about rape ... In this way, it was very simple for his owner to deny him, removed Ian around you."

 

Marco's complacency made Mickey want to vomit, but he did not try to interrupt him for fear that Katie would pay for it.

 

"- What we did not expect was that he call you and that you come to help him."

 

Marco's expression changed quickly and a grimace of anger appeared on his face.

 

"- You almost did not know him, but he already had your phone number while I needed months to get it ... In addition to that, you ran to save him."

 

Marco's fists were clenched around the armrests of the chairs, his nails entering the fabric.

 

"- What was not planned either was that you take him to this center ..." he added before finally loosening his grip and smile.

 

This smile made Mickey shudder.

 

There was nothing sweet or happy in that smile, but only a mixture of fury and enjoyment.

 

"- Actually on this one, I was very lucky ... Lucky, but it also brought me a lot of trouble.

\- ...

\- In fact, there are several things that I share with my father. My mother wasn't really around. "He explained with a smile as if he had just told a good joke.

 

"- The fact is that my father was more interested in the abnormals than her, I've inherited his passion. Most precisely he is more interested in abnormal men. Just like me. Yes I know, I have always claimed to be bi, but to tell the truth, women, even abnormal women make me want to throw up. Sleeping with Mandy was perhaps the least worse ... Probably because she resembles you a little. "

 

Mickey had begun to clench his fists and the violence he felt as he listened to the explanation of the man he thought was his friend was pushing him to squeeze harder and harder to get his nails into his skin.

 

He wanted to free himself and kill Marco for the harm he had done to Ian and Katie.

 

"- What is a little annoying with the abnormal men is that the market is not as developed as for female models. For me it wasn't really a problem, the only one I wanted was you ... But my father is rather the kind to collect.

\- ...

\- One day he had an idea. He got closer to this center and volunteered. "

 

In a moment Mickey remembered the man Ian had told him about. The one he had seen in the center and who had killed this abnormal in front of him.

 

"- It's quite simple to force an abnormal to be quiet ... Especially if he risks being expelled from his foyer and sent back to his family if he speaks. So when I learned which center this abnormal had been taken to, I just asked my dad. Of course, he was a little shitty, but in the end, he helped me ... He always helps me. The apartment, for example, it is he who pays, like all my bills. And here we're in his playroom..." he explained, showing the whole room with a wave of his hand.

 

"- After that, it was not very difficult to recover the abnormal. Of course, my dad wasn't in a good mood because all that divulged his real motivations. But money does not work only to buy abnormals. It is also used to buy a center director ... It must be said that the calculation is fast. Give us the abnormal and be certain to reap a good amount of money every month to help many other abnormals, or decide to sacrifice all the residents just to save one... "

 

Marco got up and got closer to Mickey. He reached out to put it on his cheek. Mickey shifted his head to break the contact, which triggered a laugh at Marco.

 

"- One of the things I like about you is this rebel side. I always wanted to take you until you blindly obeyed me."

 

Mickey stared into his eyes with a dark look and a grimace of disgust on his face.

 

"- Don't look at me like that ... It excites me. I want to tame you so much. I want it to be my name that you scream while making love. "

 

Mickey felt Marco grab his neck violently before grunting.

 

"- I don't want to hear his name anymore! Not when you're in my arms.

\- What are you talking about?" Mickey asked, his voice muffled by Marco's pressure.

 

The latter loosened his grip before affirming with disgust.

 

"- The last time you didn't stop murmuring his name ... You were with me, but it was his name that was on your lips and in your mind. In the end, you even shouted his name ... As if to remind me once again that you were not mine. That's when I understood... Already before I had tried to recover you. But Katie's attack was not enough. "

 

Mickey's gaze changed as he heard his words. Rage turned into disgust.

 

"- Then I tried to attack him. But you came to his aid. In the end, I had to do what I did. I could not do otherwise.

\- What are you going to do? To kill me?

\- So you did not listen? I will not hurt you. I'll just keep you with me until you get your heat back and you can't refuse me anything ... "


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is unable to let Marco hurt Mickey any longer. She tries to save Mickey by going to find Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that some people were waiting for the rest of this story ... I don't see why, I didn't leave you at all with a fucking shitty situation in the last one, not at all (sarcasm !!!)

Ian had left the family house a few minutes ago to get to work.

The idea of seeing Kash again and of his eyes on him all day didn't please him, but for the moment he had to keep going to work every day as if nothing had happened, hoping to see Mickey appear behind the window, and in the same time be able to drive him out of his mind forever.

 

Ian felt like he was wasting his time behind this counter.

It had been several days since he had been sued by accusing him of murdering and damaging, yet he continued to work under Kash's gaze.

If he had decided to continue working, it wasn't for the money, nor for lack of activity, but only to remain as discreet as possible about the counterattack he was trying to lead.

 

Apart from that, the only real interest he saw in this work was the fact that he was able to think of something other than Mickey even within seconds.

 

Whenever he let his mind wander, he found himself in this hotel room, staring at the sleeping body of Mickey lying on the bed.

 

This memory constantly reminded him of what he had dared to do to the young man without his consent.

He knew that Mickey had long agreed to sleep with Marco during his heat, agreement he didn't even get.

 

But even knowing this, it was impossible for him to let another man touch Mickey.

In his eyes he had acted like a caveman, stealing what he wanted without considering the will of others.

 

Of course, at that moment Mickey seemed determined to sleep with him, but Ian had no doubt that it was his heat that spoke for him.

How could he really want to spend this moment with him when he didn't even want to confess his secret.

And even so, the behavior he had displayed when he met after that night said a lot about his feelings.

 

Ian got up from his chair and walked quickly to the reserve to store all the provisions. There was no point in him doing it now, but he hoped that this little physical effort would take Mickey away from his thoughts for a moment.

 

He felt Kash's gaze resting on him and turned to face him, a cardboard box in his hands.

 

"- What do you want?" Ian growled.

 

Apart from not being fired, Ian saw no reason to hide all the disgust he had for his boss.

The tone of his voice didn't seem to be enough to disconcert Kash who showed a little smile before affirming.

 

"- I know you're mad at me because of my wife. It took me a while to understand ... I know you never asked me to leave here, but now I know that's what you're hoping for. I wasn't ready for that, but now I am. "

 

Ian was silent in front of the nonsense he had just heard and let Kash continue his monologue.

 

"- Now I'm ready. I know you have problems with justice ...  But don't worry, I don't believe it. It's completely absurd! You raping an abnormal and killing him, it's a tissue of bullshit. You would never lower yourself to sleep with any of these things. I know you're better than that. And I'm ready to help you. "

 

Ian kept silence again, but only this time because of the shock Kash's words had created in him.

He spoke of the abnormal as if it were disgusting animals that might dirtying him with a simple touch.

 

"- I will vouch for you. We just have to go to the police and tell them we were together that night. I explain that we didn't want to say at the beginning because I'm married, and we thought that things will end fast, and that they can stop their stupid investigation. " Stated Kash approaching Ian.

 

Ian took a step back before affirming with a sure voice.

 

"- I don't want them to stop the investigation.

\- What?!? You don't want to be exculpate?

\- Yes, but I don't want him to stop the investigation. Someone has been killed, and they have to find the culprit.

\- But it's only abnormal," Kash growled, his voice full of contempt.

 

Ian giggled before finally putting down his card and walking towards Kash.

 

The latter's expression changed when Ian didn't try to hide all the scorn and disgust he had for him and he said.

 

"- I didn't sleep with this MAN. Because that's what he is. He wasn't an "abnormal", not an animal, but a man, like you and me. But even if I didn't sleep with him, I made love with a man that the world describes as abnormal. And if I slept with him, it's because I wanted to, I would die of envy. I love this guy more than I have ever loved anyone. Not because he is an abnormal, but simply because he is he, and a pair of ears or a tail and more will not change anything. "

  
  


He stepped closer to Kash before pushing him violently and affirming.

 

"- And if you want to know, I liked that. I loved it. More than with all the other guys I slept with. I still have the feeling of his hands on my skin, his lips on mine, I still have his taste in my mouth and I still feel the wonderful feeling of being inside him and I would give everything I have to have him now in my arms.

\- ...

\- Ah! And for information, I resign. I don't want to see your face, hear your voice, or even feel your eyes on me anymore. "

  
  


Ian lost his smile as he passed the door. The fact of having finally told Kash the truths was really good and having resigned as well.

However, he had boasted of having made love with Mickey when he wasn't, at least not as he would have liked.

 

The man who killed this abnormal young man was a monster, but for doing that, in his eyes, too, was one.

 

* * *

 

 

Ian was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the documents Tony had been able to give him.

Tony was a great friend of the family, and even though his break-up with Fiona had a bit of a chill in their relationship, he hadn't taken long to agree to help Ian.

The fact that he himself came out with an abnormal and that he knew the torment they had passed had surely weighed heavily in the balance.

Ian felt the vibrator of his phone against his thigh and took it out of his pocket.

Kash's number was displayed on the screen. He hesitated a second to refuse the call and to block his number, but something in him pushed him to answer.

He still hoped that Mickey had gone to the supermarket again to see him.

Of course, he knew that reasoning didn't make sense. Mickey knew where he lived, and he already had his phone number, and so had no need to go through Kash. For all that, he wanted to believe it.

"- What?" Ian growled.

"- You can tell your slut she will regret what she did. I have rights and I intend to make her pay for what she did to me! "

Ian frowned at Kash's incoherent remarks.

"- What are you talking about, damn?!?

\- The slut who was looking for you! It's official Ian, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I forbid you to come near me or send me your abnormals. And I intend to make a complaint_

\- No! I still don't know what you're really talking about, but you will not complain. Not if you want to avoid a complaint against you for raping a minor, because I remind you that I was a minor at the beginning.

\- You were consenting!

\- If you say so ... "Announced Ian, giggling.

"- Anyway, with the charges hanging over you, nobody will believe you." Said Kash.

Ian took a deep breath before affirming.

"- The justice of our country has two speeds, that for crimes against "abnormals" and that for other crimes. I think that my current trial will be quickly put aside to deal with this rape case.

\- I was wrong about you, you're not worth that I'm interested in you. Never approach me again!

\- With pleasure," Ian said before hanging up.

The joy of getting rid of Kash had for a moment made Ian forget, the reasons that had pushed him to call him.

He didn't understand who Kash had spoken about.

The only other abnormals he knew outside of Mickey were Mandy and the kids from the center.

But none of them had any reason to pick him up at work.

He heard the front door open with a crash before he could find an answer to his questions.

He turned around and faced the young woman with the bloody face who had burst the door.

She took a deep breath, before collapsing on the floor, a smile on her face and the tears streaming from her eyes.

"- I found you," she murmured when Ian tried to help her up.

She seemed out of breath.

He helped her to sit on the couch and wanted to run for the first aid kit, but she clung to his arm to stop him from leaving.

It was only then that he recognized the young woman he had seen several times through the window, the abnormal young man who lived with Marco.

"- We have to help Mickey_ " She stammered hard, trying to chase away the grimace of pain that was blocking her face.

Ian's mind was divided, one part wanted to take care of the young woman sitting on her couch, while the other could only think of Mickey.

"- Where is he? He is wounded?

\- He's at Marco's father_

\- Nathan? "

She widened her eyes at Ian's question before asking forbidden.

"- You know him?"

He nodded.

Ian had been slow to discover the identity of the man in the apartment, mainly because everything was in the name of his father, Nathan, the murderer who haunted his nights for years.

He could saw the fear in the young woman's eyes. Ian felt his heart squeeze a little closer, for fear of Mickey, and compassion for her, hardly daring to imagine the horrors this man was capable of.

"- This guy is a monster. He is sick. Marco gave me to him because he didn't need me anymore. But I managed to escape. I went to your work, I had to tell you about Mickey. "

Ian grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to calm her down. He had a furious urge to go get Mickey, but he couldn't let her bleed on the couch.

He quickly dialed Veronica's number to ask her to come home soon. Fortunately, still being at home, she only took a few minutes to arrive.

She rushed to the young woman to help her.

Even though he was aware of the condition of the young woman, Ian could not stand there still. Especially when he knew that Mickey was in danger.

He mumbled Veronica some excuses before running outside. Having no car, he stopped in front of his neighbor's and quickly unlocked the door before hacking the dashboard cables and starting the vehicle.

He knew Nathan's address so knew exactly where to go.

He grabbed his phone in his pocket and quickly dialed a number trying to keep control of his vehicle.

His correspondent picked up quickly and Ian just said simply.

"- We have to do it now."

"- I know it's too early," he said vehemently before adding.

"- It's too early, but if we don't do anything someone will be killed and I can't accept it. So either you help me or I do without you. "

Ian hung up without waiting for his correspondent's response and threw his phone on the seat next to him.

He clenched his hands on the steering wheel and pressed harder on the accelerator.

 

* * *

 

Ian had his hands clenched around the baseball bat he had found in the car.

He hadn't planned to physically attack Nathan or Marco, let alone break into their home. However, after learning that Mickey was there, he saw nothing else to do. He had to get him out of there.

Fortunately for him, Nathan's house was big enough to not meet anyone in each room.

Thanks to the information he had managed to obtain the previous days, he knew exactly where he was going.

He had learned that Nathan had built what he liked to call a "playroom" in the basement. It was there that he took some of the abnormals from the center he was supposed to help.

Ian remembered how horrified he was at the description of the room and the tortures they were subjected to there. He remembered the urge to vomit that he felt then. And all these feelings surfaced, even more, powerful than before now that Mickey was in the hands of his son.

Ian leaned against the wall and ran his head down the hall. He hid on seeing a silhouette a little further, then finally came out of hiding when it disappeared in a nearby room.

He stealthily approached and gently opened the door leading to the basement trying to make as little noise as possible.

Voices came from the bottom of the stairs and he felt his heartbeat on all counts by recognizing that of Mickey.

Even though he didn't know what condition he was in, he knew he was still alive.

Ian felt his pulse pick up as he saw the sight before him.

Mickey was tied in the middle of the room and the one he knew now as Marco was posted in front of him.

While trying to remain as discreet as possible despite the anger that rumbled in him, he approached them brandishing the bat.

Unfortunately, a floor creak caught Marco's attention, who turned at once.

Ian missed his shot and unbalanced party ahead.

Marco took the opportunity to catch a knife placed a little further and brandished it towards him.

He moved forward with great movement of his arms, cutting the air in front of him.

"- Decidedly, you don't want to leave us alone!" Marco growled at Ian.

"- Don't you understand that we don't want you ?!" he questioned furiously.

Ian took a step back to avoid the blade of the knife before answering.

"- I think it would be better for me to ask this question."

He hit the air with his bat and reached Marco's arm, who groaned in pain and shifted to avoid another blow.

"- Ian! Detach me! "Mickey growled.

Ian quickly looked at the hitching Mickey hooked now, and walked to the wall to undo the knot holding him back.

Marco tried to stop him, but he couldn't get close enough to Ian, the blade of his knife being smaller than the bat he held in his hands.

Mickey could finally regain control of one of his arms.

He seemed, however, to have some difficulty in completely controlling his movements.

Ian approached Marco, threatening him with his bat and grunting.

"- What did you do to him?!?

\- It doesn't concern you! He is mine! And you'll soon regret disturbed us. " Said Marco.

Ian tried to move to the second tie, but Marco seemed determined to stop him. At the same time he kept him at bay with his knife, he called for help, screaming with all his might.

Soon several footsteps be heard on the stairs.

Visibly reassured by this reversal, Marco attacked Ian again, trying to disarm him.

One of the newcomers tried to reach Marco to attack Ian, but he was stopped by Mickey who dragged the rope that previously held his arm around his neck before tightening it.

Out of breath, the man forgot his first goal to focus only on his breathing.

A second man tries to help him, but he was quickly put on the ground without having the time to understand what was happening.

Ian took advantage of this distraction to approach the other wall and undo the tie that still held Mickey in the center of the room.

Marco seemed to have regained his senses as he turned to him to attack him again.

"- You will not rob me! He's mine! "He grunted, giving Ian a bad blow.

The young man found himself on the ground and Marco took the opportunity to position himself above him.

With a kick, Ian forced him to let go of the knife he was still holding, but that wasn't enough to stop him.

He rushed at Ian and grabbed his throat tightly. He tightened his grip as he approached him.

"- He is mine. I did everything to make him understand that he belongs to me, but because of you, he doesn't have clear ideas. "He growled before adding.

"- I didn't manage to kill you the first time, but that's different. I'm the one who takes care of it and I'm not going to get it. "

Ian's vision was blurred by Marco's continued pressure on his throat. He couldn't understand why his attacker was letting go so close to the goal but that was the case.

He tried to straighten up and regain normal breathing.

When the sight came back to him, it was an astonishing sight for him.

Mickey was holding Marco at arm's length, his hands around his neck. He lifted him up enough so that his feet could hardly touch the ground.

A man tried to attack Mickey from behind. Ian wanted to warn him, but the pressure Marco had applied to his throat was still blocking his voice.

Before he could get up to attack the man, Mickey had already knocked him down.

He hadn't turned around, and yet without a look and without letting go of Marco for a single second, he had sent this man to the ground.

Ian was pulled from his thoughts by another attacker who tried to surround him with his arms. He crushed his heel on his foot and took advantage of the pain it created in the man and the surprise to get rid of his grip and kicking him in the balls.

The man folded in front of him.

Apart from the man that Ian had just put on the floor and the one Mickey had just looked after, only Marco was still standing. At least if his situation could be defined like that.

Despite all the hatred, he felt for Marco, Ian rushed to Mickey to make him let go.

"- He tried to kill you. It was he who sent this kid on your way and it was him who killed him. He beat Katie. And he gave her to his father," Mickey growled, firming his grip.

Even though he was standing up and his hands were clutching around Marco's neck, Mickey didn't seem to be as fit as usual, as a little sleepy.

"- Mickey! Let go of it. She's fine..."Ian grunted, pressing his hands on the young man's wrists.

Mickey turned to him and Ian nodded as if to confirm his words again.

Mickey turned back to Marco before letting go of him to meet the floor.

He seemed to lose his balance as if exhausted, and Ian clung to him to prevent him from falling to the ground.

"- I'm going to make you regret it," Marco growled in a hoarse voice.

"- I'm going to kill you," he growled again, turning to Ian before adding Mickey's intention.

"- And then I'll do what I want.

\- Fuck you!" Mickey muttered with the little strength he had left.

"- You will not be able to do that," Ian said, staring at Marco.

The latter looked perplexed and scanned Ian from top to bottom to understand where this sudden trust came from.

Ian ran his hand through the collar of his shirt and gently pulled out a small black cable.

"- Since a few days I discovered how interesting it was to wear a microphone on either. Everything you said was recorded. And no need to search for the recording on me, it goes directly into the cloud. "

Marco winced for a moment before recovering and affirming.

"- You have nothing against me! You broke into my house.

\- You confessed to trying to kill me, and you threatened Mickey_

\- It will not count in a court! "Marco affirmed with the smile.

"- The world doesn't care about the abnormals! I have the right to do what I want. And Mickey is mine! "He added vehemently.

"- Mickey doesn't belong to you! It does not belong to anyone! And contrary to what you might think, the world does care about them and they are much stronger than you might think. "

Ian kicked Marco's face as he collapsed to the ground.

"- We need to get out of here," he said before pushing Mickey to the exit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aware that the society had to change, Ian tried to make the most of the situation to help Mickey, his family and all the other abnormal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this story. Yes I know it's the number 24, but the last one is a bonus
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos

Changing the law was difficult, especially when the people who voted it had no interest in changing it.

 

It was difficult, but not impossible.

 

Ian wanted to give justice to this poor abnormal killed, but he also wanted to help Mickey and Mandy and all the other abnormals and give them their freedom.

 

Ian had managed to get hold of a wealth of evidence proving the mistreatment of those whom society liked to call the abnormal.

He had also managed to contact several organizations for the protection and defense of the abnormal, including the one on which Trevor's center depended.

 

These associations had agreed to become spokespersons for his fight and to help him by disseminating on a large scale all the information he had collected. Of course, it had been difficult for him at first to rally them to his cause given the crime for which he was being prosecuted, but several elements had prompted them to change their mind about him.

 

Surprisingly, the main element that helped him to convince them was Trevor's testimony, or rather his confession, which he had secretly recorded.

 

Trevor had finally agreed to meet him a few days after the murder.

He had initially continued to claim to know nothing and not to have seen Ian that day.

But his story had finally changed dramatically when Ian gave him evidence of his misbehavior, including statements of account that he had accepted money from Nathan following the events.

 

First on the defensive, Trevor had tried to play on the words and called this money a donation and not a bribe. Then, in front of Ian's determination, he changed his tactics and offered the young man a bargain.

 

He helped him to stop the lawsuits against him, and in exchange, Ian kept silent and kept away from his generous donor and all the other people involved in this case.

 

Ian had been dubious about Trevor's ability to stop the case against him, but he had told him that the man was willing to stop the police if Ian stayed away and silent. Trevor had even offered to share the money from his donor.

 

Ian had almost thrown up on hearing Trevor's market proposal but had remained calm, already planning to bring the recording that he had secretly made to people who could help him.

 

It had taken him some time to fully accept the fact that Trevor was ultimately just an opportunist willing to set aside his moral principles for money.

  
  


After bringing the registration to the associations and making a copy for the police, Ian continued to learn as much as possible about everyone involved in the case.

 

He had made a discovery that had frozen his blood and that the police had kept secret.

 

The murdered young man had been mutilated shortly after his death and he had been found without his ear and tail, and several other similar murders had occurred in the vicinity, but no one had been arrested, or rather no police officer really bothered to investigate seriously.

 

Ironically, the lack of retaliation for the abnormal assailants had helped Ian quickly obtain evidence against them. Indeed, none of them really trying to hide their wrongdoing it was easy to find information. Only their social status and fortune made it difficult for Ian and his allies.

 

Knowing that the police would do nothing against the culprits, they decided to make this case public and at the same time prevent them from burying the whole story.

 

The testimonies and recordings they had been able to obtain had helped to make public opinion react, but more than anything, it was Nathan's horror museum that had revolted the population. An "anonymous source" had sent the videos shot during the search at Nathan to associations defending abnormal who had not been slow to disseminate them on a large scale.

 

The latter kept at home a collection of ears and tail abnormal. It was not long before the link between this collection and the various murders was updated and Nathan was arrested.

 

Several people rose up to silence this demand for justice, but an even larger group quickly faced him to bring the whole thing to light.

 

The world finally seemed to be aware of the horror it caused the abnormals to live, and that together they could do something to help them.

 

Like many others, Ian then realized at that moment the impressive number of people wanting the good of the abnormals and the power they once had together.

 

Feeling the wind turning, Terry had wanted to sell his daughters before it was impossible. He did not, however, have the time, and mysteriously disappeared, leaving the custody of the whole family to his two eldest sons.

* * *

 

Ian stared at Mickey lying next to him. They had worthily celebrated Ian's exculpation and Mickey's new situation, finally released from the grip of his father. Of course, Ian would have liked the law to change faster and that Mickey and all his ilk could finally have the same rights as him, but he knew it would happen and he would continue to fight for it.

Today Mickey no longer needed to fear for his life and for that of his family members.

Nathan, Marco, and Trevor were behind bars and even though many other monsters like they were still at liberty the world would not let them act as impunity as before.

Katie had joined the Milkovich home and seemed to be slowly regaining the joys of a normal life, surrounded by caring people.

Lip seemed determined to help Mandy even after learning who her father was.

Ian knew there was a lot of work to be done, but Mickey's presence beside him helped calm his mind.

"- You look completely exhausted," said Ian, smiling.

"- Whose fault ?!" Mickey asked hoarsely, his head buried in the pillow.

Ian showed a big smile before riding astride Mickey.

The latter tried to get away, but Ian put his hand on his shoulder and prevented him from moving.

"- Keep calm," he ordered.

Ian had been afraid that Mickey would be traumatized by his visit to Nathan, but as always, he had surprised him with his strength of character.

"- What are you going to do?" Mickey asked, ears up.

Ian put his free hand on Mickey's other shoulder and began to gently massage his skin and sore muscles on his shoulders.

He felt Mickey soften and relax under him until he let go.

Ian slowly lowered his hands to Mickey's back without releasing the pressure, then began to massage his ribs.

Mickey's skin was scarred.

Even if he already had an idea of the answer, Ian was dying to ask him where they came from. But he remained silent until Mickey himself evoked the subject.

He pushed his hands down Mickey's back again before gently putting his hands on his tail.

Mickey reacted immediately and turns around, sending Ian to the bed at the same time. He stood above him with his fist waved.

Ian raised his hands in peace.

Mickey seemed to slowly realize what he had done and pulled away to let Ian get up.

He sat next to him and looked down.

Ian straightened up before whispering.

"- Sorry. I should have asked you.

\- No_ " Mickey started before nibbling his lip and gently raising his head to Ian.

"- It's just that I'm not used to it ...

\- Marco never touched it?" Ian asked, frowning.

He already regretted asking this question. He was afraid of what the answer might be, but finally, Mickey reassured him with a wave of his head.

"- I never let him do it ... Even during_ Even at that moment, I didn't want to.

\- If you do not want to_

\- I do! It's just not a normal thing for me. Nobody is supposed to want to touch this disgusting thing.

\- What are you talking about ?!" growled Ian, forcing Mickey to look him in the eyes.

"- Nothing about you is disgusting. Nothing!"

Ian walked over to Mickey and gently put his lips on his.

He put his hand on his shoulder and then gently lowered it down his arm. He touched his hand before stroking the black fur of his tail. He felt Mickey stiffen against him and drew him a little closer, deepening their kiss a little more.

He gently let his fingers dance against Mickey's tail.

He released Mickey's lips, but stayed as close to him as possible, breathing the same air, drowning in his eyes.

"- You're beautiful," Ian said, still petting him.

"- Absolutely beautiful," he said again, forcing Mickey to bend down to kiss his ears.

When he straightened up, Mickey tried to hide the confusion that inhabited him, but without much success.

"- You're beautiful," he said again.

"- Shut up!" Mickey growled before turning back and lying on the bed.

Ian giggled at Mickey's behavior and lay down next to him.

They remained silent for a few moments before Mickey lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

He seemed to be in the grip of internal conflict.

Finally, he decided to speak.

"- I've always been luckier than my sisters right from the start," he said, continuing to look at the ceiling of the room.

"- I know it sounds strange. My body is covered with scars left by the blows of Terry, but in the end, at no time did he have the idea to sell me to the first comer. While the only reason that pushed him to raise my sisters was for that, to sell them... "

Ian was silent for a few moments before putting his hand on Mickey's shoulder and gently running his fingers over the scar on his skin.

"- Now you are free. I know the situation is not perfect, but no one will hurt you or them ... It's promised. "Ian said softly before moving to Mickey and put your mouth on the marked skin.

He kissed his scar, running his lips over the scar, and gently climbed down Mickey's neck until he kissed the crease of his jaw.

The small moan that Mickey let outdrew him closer to their body and leaving his skin to take possession of his mouth again.

Ian kept his eyes fixed on Mickey's, even several minutes after he finished kissing her.

He smiled a little smirk before asking.

"- You risk forgetting everything that happened between us?

\- What are you talking about Gallagher?" Mickey growled.

"- Last time, if I understood correctly, you didn't really remember what happened between us," Ian explained.

Mickey sent his fist to meet Ian's shoulder before affirming.

"- It was your fault!

\- How's it my fault!?! "Ian wondered.

"- If you hadn't gone so hard I might not have been exhausted to the point of forgetting."

Ian looked down and bit his lip nervously, but Mickey didn't give him time to grumble and said directly.

"- Don't say it was a rape or I don't know what.

\- But you_

\- Shut up! I have already explained to you that it is not because I had my heat that I was absolutely no longer aware of what I wanted. On the contrary ... I know it happens sometimes that abnormal want to jump on the first comer to just find someone to calm their state. But it was not my case ... Me it is you that I wanted and only you. And believe me, if you were out of this motel room I would still have managed to get my hands on you. "

Ian let out a small laugh. Mickey's asserted air helped him forget all the doubts he could still hold deep inside him.

"- The only reason that led me to leave after that night with you was the fear of what I had done to you_

\- Ian_

\- Let me finish, please ... I was afraid of what you could think of me, I was afraid that you hate me after that. I thought I had benefited from your weakness. And that's just why I left.

\- I know Ian ... You've said it many times before ...

\- I do not want you to think for a second that it was for fear of what you're..." Ian began before being forced into silence by Mickey, who had just pressed his lips to his.

"- All this is the past ... It doesn't matter. But I warn you, if I wake up again in an empty bed, I'll find you and choke you, "said Mickey most seriously.

Ian drew her to him before placing a light kiss on his lips and affirming.

"- It will never happen again ..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus!!! - Mickey has a mix of drugs and alcohol and his animal side expresses itself

A loud noise echoed as Ian walked through the door of the apartment he shared with Mickey.

 

He paused for a moment, looking where the noise was coming from before slowly getting closer to their room.

 

Mickey was sitting cross-legged on the bed, only wearing boxers.

His gaze fell on Ian and his ears rose automatically on his head.

 

"- Hush! Make no noise! "Mickey ordered, obviously drunk.

 

Ian frowned before asking in a low voice.

 

"- Mickey, did you drink?"

 

Mickey was silent, and just scanned the room, obviously looking for something.

 

Ian glanced quickly at the room to try to understand what had made Mickey in that state before he noticed the medicine bottle on the table.

The doctors had prescribed painkillers for Mickey when he left the hospital after Nathan's visit, and he had decided to finish the drug tube.

Ian approached the night table and took the bottle in his hand before noticing the beer cans that littered the floor.

 

"- Mickey, how much did you take?" He asked, turning to Mickey.

 

"- Not much ..." Mickey said, still scanning the room.

 

He finally turned to Ian and mumbled a few words before suddenly throwing himself hands first on the bed.

 

He clutched something violently in his hands, shouting in a voice full of alcohol.

 

"- I've got it!"

 

His expression changed again when a grimace of sharp pain appeared on his face and he dropped his prey.

 

It was only then that Ian understood what Mickey had attacked. He couldn't contain his amusement and started to laugh.

 

Mickey turned to him, frowning.

 

Ian tried to chase the tears down his cheeks, but Mickey's expression only worsened his condition.

 

He tried to make a few words to make Mickey understand the ridiculousness of the situation, but the latter threw himself again, hands forward, on the bed.

 

Everything went the way it was the first time, and Mickey sat up quickly in pain before he got even more excited and moved his head in all directions.

 

Ian tried to calm down and walked over to Mickey.

 

"- I'll catch it! And I will kill it!

\- Mickey_

\- I'll catch this thing!

\- Mickey, you can't attack it.

\- Yes! It started it! It attacks me as soon as I catch him. "

 

Ian's giggle worsened at the seriousness of Mickey's expression. He seemed determined to do his job, and the alcohol and drugs running through his blood didn't seem to dampen his urge.

His eyes and ears seemed to want to catch any noise or suspicious movement and move in all directions.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey's wrists and threw him back on the bed only seconds before he tackled his prey again.

 

Mickey tried to get away, but Ian pressed his body with all his weight on his to keep him from moving.

 

Mickey glared at him before affirming.

 

"- Betrayer you are on its side!"

 

Ian displayed a huge smile before affirming his voice confidently.

 

"- Indeed, and I wouldn't accept that you hurt it.

\- Betrayer!

\- I'm not a betrayer, I just want to keep you in one piece," Ian said, adjusting his grip and releasing one of his hands.

 

He put his free hand on Mickey's chest before sliding it down Mickey's side and sliding it down his back, forcing Mickey to stick himself against him.

 

A slight grimace appeared on Mickey's face when Ian finally grasped what he was looking for.

 

"- It's not an enemy. It doesn't want to hurt you. You need to stop..." said Ian, gently pulling his hand from under Mickey.

 

"- Even if you're absolutely adorable when you do that," he added, squeezing Mickey's tail a little more tightly in his hand.

 

Mickey looked ready to attack again, but Ian stopped him. He pulled gently on his grip, snatching a small groan of pain from Mickey at the same time.

 

"- I said you shouldn't attack it."

 

Mickey just silenced and stared Ian in the eye.

 

His look would surely have thrilled Ian if he hadn't surprised Mickey a few minutes earlier trying to catch his own tail.

 

"- I need to remind you how important this is?" Ian asked, gently running his fingers over the fur.

 

He smiled big when he felt Mickey shiver under him.

He had never admitted to loving that kind of caress, but could never hide his reaction enough to fool Ian.

 

Ian ran his fingers over the fur again before grabbing Mickey's tail in his hands and gently pulling at him.

 

Mickey opened his mouth to protest, but Ian forced him to silence by sticking his lips to his.

The young man didn't resist any longer and responded to the kiss while sticking closer to Ian.

 

"- You will not attack it?" Ian asked, stroking the fur again.

 

Mickey bit his lower lip and tried to bring his mouth closer to Ian's.

 

The latter went away enough to make the kiss impossible and firmed his grip before asking again.

 

"- You will not attack it?"

 

Mickey's ears squirmed on his skull and he swung his head from side to side to silently promise Ian that he would stop his attacks.

 

"- Good boy." Ian whispered before again pressing his mouth against Mickey's and freeing his wrists.

 

Mickey took the opportunity to encircle Ian's neck with his arms and his body with his legs.

 

"- I'll show you why you should not hurt it..." Ian said against Mickey's mouth before sliding his tail between his fingers.

 

He released himself from Mickey's grip before descending along his body and dragging his boxers with him, making the young man totally naked on the bed.

 

"- Wonderful," Ian murmured before getting rid of his top and covering Mickey's belly with kisses.

 

He drew him to the edge of the bed to have easier access to his anatomy before running his mouth inside his thigh and accompany these kisses with gentle caresses.

 

He felt Mickey's whole body shudder under him and tightened his grip around his tail.

Without even needing to look, he knew that Mickey's ears must be shaking and clutching his skull, as he always tried to hide his reactions.

 

Ian walked slowly inward of Mickey's leg, determined to make the pleasure last, he was careful not to touch too sensitive place.

 

Mickey's hands rested on him and his fingers slid into his hair.

 

"- Ian ..." Mickey moaned in a voice full of desire.

 

"- What do you want?" Ask Ian.

 

"- Dick_ Tail_

\- Dick or tail? "Asked Ian with a satisfied smile.

 

"- Both," Mickey growled as he stepped on the bed.

 

He smiles as he grips the base of his tail with one hand and his dick with the other more firmly.

He finally put his mouth on the tip of his dick and gently pushed Mickey inside him and caressing his skin with his lips.

He gently slid Mickey's tail between his fingers as he savored the softness of Mickey and the moans that his actions gave birth to Mickey.

 

He had his tongue dance on the tip of Mickey's dick before sliding his lips to the base and taking him a little deeper inside him.

 

He felt Mickey arch a little deeper beneath him, obviously eager for more.

 

Ian shrugged his head slowly, without letting go of his grip on the young man and amused himself with the plaintive groan that followed.

 

He took a little more Mickey in his mouth before doing the same maneuver and have fun again of the result.

 

"- Ian ..." Mickey begged.

 

"- I promise I'll stop," Ian said against Mickey's crotch after releasing his mouth.

 

He made his hand dance against Mickey's dick, then caressed the end of his thumb.

 

He took it back into his mouth, taking care not to neglect any part of it.

 

Quickly he felt Mickey bang against the back of his throat and his dick shudder against his tongue.

 

Even if he knew what Mickey was hoping he wouldn't let him do it so easily.

 

He released Mickey's dick with a slight pop of sucking and clutched his dick a little more firmly to pull him out of his trance.

 

"- Why?" Mickey asked between cadastral breathing.

 

"- I want more ... Don't you want more?" He asked, bringing his two faces together, staring at Mickey's skull and the ears on it.

 

He put his lips to Mickey's ears, who stooped down and smiled as he felt his lover's arms around his waist and hug him.

 

"- I'll take that for a yes," Ian said, trying to straighten up.

 

Mickey didn't let him go and forced him to kiss him before he could do what he wanted.

 

Ian quickly got rid of his clothes without leaving Mickey’s eyes and grabbed the bottle of lubricant in the drawer of the night table. He was still lying on the edge of the bed, his face flushed with desire, his ears pressed against his skull, and his tail wrapped around his thigh.

 

Ian stood for a moment to contemplate the spectacle before putting his hands on his thighs again and caressing his skin. He gripped Mickey's legs tightly and pulled him to him so that only his back and his head rested on the bed.

 

He guided the young man to keep his legs up by pressing them on his chest before gently lowering his hands down her thighs and put them on his ass.

 

He caught up on the bottle of lubricant he had laid on the bed and spread a good amount on his fingers.

 

Mickey shuddered as he stroked it again, and arched automatically as Ian pulled one of his fingers into him.

 

Noticing that despite his condition, Mickey still managed to keep his balance, Ian released his second hand to put it on his tail and drag the fur between his fingers.

 

He tugged gently when he put a second finger in Mickey.

 

The moan of pleasure that escaped Mickey's lips only increased Ian's desire to enter him.

 

Mickey seemed to want the same thing, at least that was what the pressure of his hand on the thigh of Ian implied.

 

Ian quickly inserted a third finger in Mickey to be sure he was relaxed enough and that the result would not hurt him.

 

"- Ian ..." Mickey moaned as he tightened his grip.

 

Mickey's chest was rising and falling at a frantic pace and his ears were trembling against his skull.

 

Ian removed his fingers and caught the bottle of lubricant to spread a little on his dick . Even though Mickey wanted him right now, he didn't want to risk hurting him by going too fast.

 

He felt Mickey stick against him as he put the tip of his dick against his entrance. He didn't wait to be prayed to accept the invitation and pressed against him, penetrating him gently.

 

Ian greeted himself with pleasure and accompanied Mickey's moan before looking down at the young man again.

 

He grabbed his hip to pull him a little closer. Seeing that Mickey himself was determined that their two bodies would not separate, he released one of his catch and rested his hand on the tail of Mickey hither wrapped around his thigh.

 

Mickey wrapped around his arm before he could grab it firmly.

 

Ian's ever-coming back and forth snatched a myriad of moans from Mickey. And to each of them, Ian's will grow.

 

Suddenly Mickey straightened and slid his legs along Ian's body to bring their torsos and faces together.

 

"- In me_ Please_" Mickey begged between moans.

 

As a result of this change of position, Ian needed only a few more moments to reach the point of no return.

He kept his hands on Mickey's waist and tail, deliberately avoiding touching his dick.

 

"- You first," Ian ordered, then pressed his lips to Mickey's and went back deeper into him.

 

This last movement was right Mickey who came between them.

 

Ian came a few seconds later, his lips resting on Mickey's.

 

They remained silent for a moment, the room only filled with frantic breaths.

 

Ian pulled away slowly after helping Mickey get back to bed.

He grabbed his shirt on the floor and used it to clean himself up briefly before doing the same with Mickey.

 

The latter gently shifted to return to the center of the bed before making a sign to Ian to join him.

 

Ian obeyed immediately and let Mickey stick to him.

 

Even though Mickey always claimed the opposite, he was always trying to get close to Ian to sleep.

 

He wrapped his tail around Ian's thigh and ran one of his legs over him as one of his arms encircled his chest and his head nestled in the crease of his shoulder.

 

Ian smiled as he watched the usually brave and proud man snuggle against him.

 

He caressed the top of his skull, smiling at the reaction of his ears before drawing him a little closer to him.

 

A few minutes later Mickey was sleeping in his arms.

 

A soft purr filled the room and Ian closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled by the noise.

 

It would surely be impossible for him to later admit to Mickey that he had been drunk enough to attack his own tail, but he would always keep this amazing image of the man he loved.


End file.
